


The Second We Said ‘I Do’

by Jiaxing



Series: Moving On Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Theo Raeken, Human Hale Family, M/M, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an aspiring digital artist who is struggling to open his own advertising company. He’s also in ‘friends with benefit’ term with the rising pop idol Theo Raeken. One day, his father summons Stiles home and tells him that his deceased mother had one last wish that has not yet fulfilled by them. Her will was: to see Stiles marries one of her best friend, Talia Hale’s, children, once Stiles graduated from uni. Half-heartedly, because it was his mother’s wish and motivates by the fact that his father threatened to freeze his allowance and capital to establish his company, Stiles complies to be married off to the Hale. He’s supposed to wed Cora Hale, Talia’s youngest daughter, a petite brunette. He may get to like his bride, since he’s into brunettes. However, on the wedding day, his ‘other half’ is not petite at all, and definitely not a brunette. Not only he’s a he, the said other half has a face of a serial killer, despite all his hotness. That day, Stiles is married to one Derek fucking Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration always come in distressed time for me. I got this idea in the middle of exam week, and I couldn't hold the urge to write it down ASAP. 
> 
> It's unbeta'd, written in a day, so please excuse me for any grammatical error and typos. Please point them out for me, so I can fix them. Happy reading ;)

The knocks were getting louder each second. Stiles tried to muffle his ears with pillow for the first few minutes, but when they were getting louder, the pillow had no use at all. He groaned and kicked a spot which should not be empty this early in the morning. He groaned even deeper.

“Theo!!” He yelled, with eyes still closed. “Help me answer that damned door!!”

There was sound of water running and then stopped from the bathroom, before its door yanked open. Theo stomped out with only large towel covering his private part, and a toothbrush hanging in his mouth. He glared to Stiles with menacing face.

“You are an epitome of lazy-bones, simply fucking impossible, do you know that?!!” Theo cursed and spat some of the toothpaste while he talked. Stiles only had energy to open half of his eyes, so he didn’t move his tongue to chastise his friend.

Theo shot another glare to the taller brunette, but finally resigned when Stiles made no effort to wake up. The spike-haired brunette walked outside the bedroom to answer the door, half cursing. He squinted his eyes when he saw a beautiful petite ginger was standing on the other side. She was as fashionable as always with her designer’s summer dress and peep heels, and as astonishing as always with her perfect make-up.

“Theo,” she greeted, with a pointed tone. Yep, they never liked each other, despite a common someone they cared so much. Stiles.

“Lydia,” Theo greeted back, took one step backward to give the ginger a way in.

Lydia walked in and cast her eyes around Stiles’ apartment, with her sharp chin tilted so high, like a potential buyer for a house on sale. She pivoted her eyes to the half-naked Theo and snorted.

“I should have known you’ll be here,” she jeered. “Pop idol doesn’t pay much for decent rent?”

Theo took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. She was lucky that he cared about Stiles very much to make him able to control himself from returning her insult. The girl was Stiles’ step-sister, no matter what, and as annoying as it was, the other brunette loved her so much.

“I’ll wake him up,” he said, grasped any chance to flee Her Majesty Lydia Martin-Stilinski. Theo hastily made a beeline toward Stiles’ bedroom. The said brunette was still in his dreamland, sleeping like a log, although the morning sun had shine on his bare ass. _He’s one hell of beautiful log, indeed_ , Theo thought. He’d like to cuddle the brunette once more, if only there was no Queen Bee waiting impatiently at the living room. The shorter brunette finished brushing his teeth, climbed on the bed and slapped Stiles’ ass, made him jolt in surprise.

“”Hey!!!” Stiles protested, looked so cute with eyes still half-opened, yet he had his angry look on. Theo pursed his lips into a thin smile.

“Wake up, Lydia’s here,” he said, while his hands cleared all of cover, sheet, and everything else that potentially could help Stiles falling to sleep again. “You should just give her keys, you know?!” He added.

“And let her crash in whenever she feels to? Nah, thank you. I love her, but _no_ ,” Stiles finally woke up and put on his sweatpants to meet his sister. Theo stayed for a while in the room, cleaning up. Well, he had to agree with Stiles about that keys matter. It was a bad idea. Theo shivered from the mental image of Lydia barging in when they were making love.  Theo and Stiles might only friends with benefit and not lovers, but still, Theo preferred no one ever interrupted when they were having their steamy bonding.

“Whassup, Lyds’?” Theo heard Stiles greeted his sister.

“Dad summons you,” she deadpanned, not beating around the bush at all. They were only step-siblings, not blood related, but the two were surprisingly shared same traits of character, _and temper_.

“I went home last month, what the hell he wants this time?” Stiles complained.

Theo couldn’t hold his curiosity. Stiles’ family never liked Theo, for heaven’s known the reason, and the fact that they were friends (and beyond). _That_ , and with Theo’s career, were the two things that were holding them to be officially together as lovers.  That was why, the mentioning of Stiles’ dad made Theo itching to follow the conversation. He wore proper clothes, then sashayed to the kitchen, putting his best straight face, as if he didn’t care, and started to fix some breakfast for him and Stiles.

“I want my coffee black, please…,” Stiles cocked his head to Theo, putting his puppy face on display that drawn a laugh from Theo. “I’m having tad hangover thanks to you and your wine, Raeken!!” He continued with his ranting. Theo was nodding his head to signal Stiles that he heard him the first time.

“He dozed you with alcohol to have his way into your pants now?” Lydia frowned. Theo immediately snapped his head to the ginger, furiously, but Stiles already silenced his sister with nastiest glare he could pull. Lydia bitten her tongue, and shut up.

“Insult me anything, Dear Sister,” Stiles hissed. “But _do not_ bad-mouthing my best friend!”

Lydia cowered a bit, and pouted. Stiles always knew how to make her shut up, fortunately. His friend was always strict and firm on his principles, and let no one to poke or joke about it. To treasure thee family and loyal to thee friends were two of his top principles. He would not hesitate to chastise anyone who tried to insult any of those two.

“So, what does good old Dad want this time?”

“He didn’t say,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Just send me here to get you.”

”It’s never been a good thing whenever he’s being secretive,” Stiles snorted. He stood up to take his coffee mug from the kitchen island, where Theo put it. The shorter brunette had started to dig his breakfast, while looking at the siblings with curious gaze.

“Whatever. Just take a shower, put on some decent clothing and come with me.”

“Can’t a man get his morning coffee first?” Stiles complained.

“It’s not morning anymore,” Lydia retorted. “It’s almost ten, and you really don’t want to make Dad waiting, Stiles. Not with your allowance at stake.”

Stiles was dead on his track and had stopped sipping his coffee altogether. Theo stiffened too. As a son of powerful and wealthy businessman, Stiles was expected to inherit the company’s leadership. However, Stiles never liked it and chose to enter art major instead. _That_ created havoc, of course. It was finally ended with Lydia stepped in with a promise to inherit the company and Stiles made compromise to study digital art and visual design instead of pure art he loved. He was just graduating six months ago and striving to establish his own advertisement company. He tried to raise the capital he needed, of course, but he needed real money if he wanted to make a big company. Stiles finally resorted to his allowance, which he rarely used before, and promised his father to pay him back when the company established and running smoothly. From that day onward, his family always used the said allowance as leverage to make Stiles succumbed to do their bidding. Today was no exception.

Theo sighed. He had offered his own wealth to help his friend, but Stiles always refused. Now, the taller brunette would have to face the consequence in dealing with the devil. If only Stiles accepted Theo’s offer…, Theo sighed once more.

“Alright, I’ll hit the shower,” Stiles grumbled and turned his heels to the bedroom.

“Dude, I’m leaving, alright? I have appointment with my producer,” Theo informed him while collecting his bags and dirty clothes. With Stiles having his shower, Theo should spare himself from dreading waiting time in awkward silent with Lydia. He’d rather jet and done some work. Stiles hummed a replied to him, as Theo gave Lydia a clipped nod, before he left the place. The ginger nodded back as a reply.

**

Stiles’ father started their business from their small hometown, Beacon Hills, before it transformed into multi-billion dollars nation-wide and international company, turned their family’s life upside-down. They moved to New York and seven years after his mother died, Stiles’ father married Lydia’s mother, an already powerful business woman herself. Stiles loved his new family instantly, but his mother was irreplaceable in his heart. The pain of loosing her abruptly lingered in his heart that made him slightly resenting his father for the re-married, although he liked his step-mom. It was a complicated feeling, he knew, but that was what he felt, which made him reluctant to go home. Only on special occasion he’d willing to visit his family, or when his father specifically summoned him, like today.

Parrish, his father’s secretary slash assistant answered the door for them. He was a tall man with soft face and calm expression. At the moment, he was smiling so brightly when he saw Lydia. Stiles always known that those two had a ‘thing’ going on, and secretly, of course. He would never snitch on his sister to his father, but he’d use the secret to scold Lydia back whenever she started to chastise him about Theo. His family never liked Theo, for no obvious reason, but Stiles suspected it had something to do with Theo being a Raeken, his father’s greatest rival. That was slight unfair, really, since Theo was an adoptive son and hardly had anything to do with his family business. He had been Stiles second longest best friend, and Stiles was there to witness how Theo paved his way to popularity and wealth, without even using a single penny of his family’s fortune. Theo, too, had always been there for Stiles, made him cherished their friendship so much.

“Your father is in his office,” Parrish informed them. Stiles nodded and walked to the pointed direction, leaving Lydia and Jordan alone. He chuckled when the corner of his eye saw his sister was dragging Parrish to her bedroom direction. _Fine_ , he’d stall the oldman long enough so Lydia could have a ‘quality’ time with her boyfriend.

“Dad”, Stiles knocked and poked his head in. His father was sitting at the end of the spacious office, behind his desk, with eyes glued on the monitor screen. When he saw Stiles was coming, he waved to let his son in. Stiles walked in obediently and seated himself on one of the armed chair in front of his father’s.

There was a long silent, and Stiles spent it to study the old man. His father still looked as handsome and his eyes were as sharp as ever. They used to have a close relationship, prior his mother’s death. After his mother died, due to his deep lost, Stiles’ father dwelt himself in work, totally abandoning Stiles, made him resented the old man. _He wasn't the only one who lost his beloved one_ , Stiles always thought. The last straw was his marriage with Lydia’s mother that made Stiles completely distant himself from his father. Whenever he had to face the old man, Stiles would be alarmed and employed all of survival instinct he got.

“You look sated,” his father finally broken the silent, tore his eyes from the screen and fixated them on Stiles neck. Reflexively, Stiles raised his hand to cover that particular anatomy with his button-up’s collar the best he could. He remembered Theo sucked his neck hard last night, so it was most likely left some bruise. “Theo?”

“My love life should be a private matter,” Stiles replied, shifting his seating position. “I have other appointment, so if it’s possible, could you please state your business…”

“Can’t a father see his son?” His father sighed. “But, I taught you that charming attitude, so it’s only me to be blame. Fine. I summoned you to talk about your mother’s last wish that the two of us not yet fulfilled.”

Stiles frowned. He never knew _that_. He let his father continued. “You do know that your mother had a BFF named Talia Hale, right?”

Stiles fished the name out of his memory. Yes, he remembered Aunt Talia. She came visiting their house couple of time when Stiles was no more than ten years old. She was nice, but she had this grumpy son who was older by two years than Stiles, who was always put on some airs around him. He remembered he tried to be nice to the boy, only to be shoved around by him. After his mother died, the Hale never came visiting them again, much to Stiles’ relieved. The family was one the socialites too, with half the members were working as lawyers, and the other half were hot-shots in the politic.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded. “What’s wrong with Aunt Talia?”

His father reached for his drawer and pulled a file out, to shove it to Stiles. The brunette took it and read the content, only to find himself bugging his eyes out.

“That’s your mother’s will. She was expecting you to get married to one of Talia’s children, once you earned your degree. You’ve done it six months ago, and Talia has been counting too. She contacted me yesterday, asking for the complement of the promise Claudia made to her years ago.”

Stiles’ face lost its colour instantly. He stared disbelief to his father. “Y-you want to sell me out to the Hale? What century is this that this kind of arranged married still happening?!!” Stiles shrieked in disgust and threw the file back on desk. He stood up and started his agitated pace. “You can’t do this to me!!!” He screamed.

“That was your mother’s wish,” Stilinski senior replied calmly. "And it shouldn't be a problem since you have no lover..."

“I have my own life!! You can’t just orchestrated it the way you want!!”

“You don’t even want to grant your mom’s wish now?”

Stiles stopped pacing. He had his back to his father, his shoulders shivered strongly as he tried to blink his tears away. _Why_?

“Talia has two daughters. She said she would be honoured if you marry her youngest one. Her name is Cora. She’s beautiful, maybe you could see her picture first and make up your mind,” John Stilinski stood up and approached his son with a photograph in his hand. He put it in Stiles’ line of sight, was hoping his son could take a glance.

“The wedding is on Sunday, three days from now,” his father resumed talking. “It’s not a request, Stiles.”

Stiles gritted his teeth and snatched the photo from his father’s hand. He nodded harshly, with bead of tear swollen on the corner of his eye. “Got it,” he hissed.

He opened his mouth no more, and rushing out his father’s office, took big steps to the front door. He just wanted to leave this dreaded house in instant. He ignored Lydia’s calling, kept on marching out the house. He couldn’t believe how his family always found new way to torment him. He couldn’t believe how his beloved mother could have thing like this in store for him. But it was her last wish nonetheless, of which Stiles had no heart to say no.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo in my fic might be out of his character from the canon. IDK. I was imagining what if that angelic face has a real angel heart, how it'll turn out? I've wrote his devilish side, anyway, so I'm going to stick on his angelic 'side' now, and let my imagination roaming free. LOL...XD Well, happy reading, hope you like it.

At seven PM, Theo finally finished his recording. His producer was satisfied, so was he. He was sure that this new album he had been working on would gain another success. After waving goodbye to all staffs, Theo was walking to his car at the basement of his agency office with his phone in his hand. The said gadget was the only thing that distracted him as he was working. He’d been checking it every time he had chance to. There was no text from Stiles for the whole day, made him slightly worried. Stiles’ family always knew how to push his button, so whenever he got home from his father’s house, Stiles would be a train-wreck and would be calling Theo over to comfort him. However, today there was nothing. Not even a reply for Theo’s texts. The spike-haired brunette finally tried to call his friend’s phone, but Stiles was not picking up. Okay, now Theo was legitimately worried. He drove his car toward Stiles’ apartment, just to make sure.

Theo reached Stiles’ building after half an hour drive. The doorman knew him already, so he could enter easily, without had to submit his ID first. He pressed Stiles’ floor number in the elevator and walked big steps to his friend’s apartment. He knocked, but no one answered. He frowned. Could it be Stiles was staying over at his family’s house? Yeah, that could be the case. Stiles won’t be able to answer Theo’s call if he was with his family. His family would be occupying his personal space and supervising his every move, every time Stiles had to stay over. Theo chuckled, felt relieved already and scolding himself for being such a worry-wart. He was about to head back when he heard loud commotion from the elevator’s direction. Theo’s eyes widen when he recognized Stiles was leaning on two men, obviously was very drunk since he couldn’t even standing straight, and he kept ranting with loud noise.

“Come one, Danny, Ethan, let’s hit another pub!! Drink some more with me!! I’m getting married, Dude!!! Yeay for meee!!!”

Theo’s brows knotted so tight on the middle of his forehead. He knew the two men Stiles was leaning to. They were Danny and Ethan, their old buddies back in uni. Well, technically, Danny was Stiles’ roommate who started dating Theo’s frat brother, Ethan, shortly after Theo and Stiles introduced them to each other, up to now. They were living together, so Stiles must have been gone to their apartment and dragged them to pub crawling. The biggest problem was, why didn’t he go to Theo first if he did have another problem with his family? Theo couldn’t help not to feel annoyed.

“Theo!!” Ethan looked like he had seen his saving star once he spotted Theo. “Oh, thank goodness you’re here, Man! This guy have been bugging us for the whole afternoon, literally dragged our ass for pub crawling. He was throwing his money to pay for everyone’s tabs at every single pub we went. Can you believe that?”

Theo frowned deeper. _Okay_ , something was definitely happened to Stiles. A major one, if he had to guess. Ever since he got to know Stiles, that tall brunette had been always lived a frugal live, especially after he started saving for his company. Now he wasted his money on alcohol? That was just not making any sense.

“Did you two have a fight or something?” Danny asked, as he was busy shoving Stiles’ face who was trying to nuzzle his neck. Ethan helped his boyfriend by yanking the brunette’s hair. Stiles let out a protest scream.

“No, we didn't ,” Theo replied.

“Right then, leave my beau alone and go back to your own boyfriend,” Ethan used all of his strength to pull Stiles away from Danny and shoved him to Theo, made the brunette fell directly into Theo’s arm.

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” Stiles and Theo retorted in unison, made the other couple rolled their eyes.

“Whatever,” Ethan shrugged his shoulders then wrapped his hand on Danny’s. “Come on Babe, let’s go home and leave that two dorks in forever denial.”

Danny smirked and followed his boyfriend, while Stiles and Theo were standing facing each other in awkward silence.

Stiles was standing straight now, eyes were studying Theo’s face attentively.  There was deep pain there, that made Theo’s heart fluttered. “You’re not my boyfriend,” he murmured, shaking his head and pulled his keys out to open the apartment door.

“Of course I’m not,” Theo chuckled dryly, yet the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Not that Stiles was paying attention, anyway. The taller brunette ran to the bathroom as soon as he unlocked the door. He was puking his gut out there. Theo sighed. “I’m not…,” he whispered once more to himself, while heading toward the kitchen to make tea for Stiles.

Once the tea was ready, Theo walked into Stiles’ bedroom. His friend was still sitting in the bathroom, back leaned to the wall, his eyes stared blankly to the toilet. Theo put the cup on the nightstand and pacing toward the other brunette. He squatted down and rubbed circles on Stiles’ back.

“Hey, Buddy,” he called. “What’s going on?”

Stiles scoffed, but didn’t reply to Theo. Instead, he reached for the shorter brunette’s head and pulled him for a rough kiss. Theo let out a surprised squeak and tried to jerk away, especially because a strong alcohol mixed with the vomit aftertaste that invading his tongue offensively was plain disgusting.

“The fuck, Stiles?!!” Theo pushed his friend away and spat disgusted. He turned on the sink water and gurgled with it to wash the nasty taste away. “I told you no fucking while one of us is drunk, didn’t I?!”

Stiles still said nothing. He finally tried to stand up and wobbly dragged his heels to the sink too. He pushed Theo aside and started to clean himself up. He washed his face and hands, brushed his teeth then walked out to the bedroom. Stiles took off his clothes and changed it with clean shorts and Tee. He saw the cup of tea Theo made for him and a thin smile cracked on his face. He took big gulps and felt better already. Theo was always taking care of him…

“You’re always taking care of me,” he voiced out his thought.

 Theo shrugged while picking up Stiles’ strayed clothes. “Habit dies hard,” he replied.

Stiles tossed his ass on the bed and slammed his back on the headrest. He stared Theo with a weird gaze, one that the shorter brunette never seen before.

“What’s going on, Stiles?” Theo seated himself next to Stiles, cupping his cheek with his hand. Stiles looked so heartbroken tonight and that was so painful for Theo to see. “What did they do to you this time?”

Stiles was scoffing again, with more contempt this time. “Nothing. They gave me good news, actually,” he said. “They prepared a bride for me.”

“What?”

Stiles laughed, but none of the happiness was in his eyes. In contrast, there was only contempt and cynicism. And a glint of pain. “I’m getting marry on Sunday, Theo.”

Theo’s hand left Stiles’ cheek. He stared at his best friend, tried to find any trace of him teasing him. There was nothing. “You’re joking.”

“Do I look like one?”

Theo tore his eyes away from Stiles and looked everywhere but him. “No…,” he finally said.

“It’s not like we’re breaking up, you know…,” said Stiles meekly. “That’s the good thing from us only being friends. No string attached. We would still be friends, right?”

Theo swallowed and let himself nodding his head. Yeah, they were only friends, anyway, no big deal. It was something that they had expected to be coming onto their direction sooner or later, anyway. As friends, they were always free to be with other person anytime they wanted, although they were never using that privilege. Both of them were too busy with school and then work, and were only able to squeeze in time for each other only. But three days from now, that too would be stopped. With Stiles would be in wedlock, they would have to end their ‘extra benefit’ to each other. However, just like Stiles said, they could still be friend. So, it should be alright. They could move on easily. It would be worse if they were lover.

“Want to be my best man?” Stiles teased.

Theo pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He let out a scolding smile. “Do you think I could? With your family hates me to the core?”

Stiles ducked his head, sighed heavily. “Sorry, that was a bad joke…”

“Nah, thanks for offering,” Theo flashed a thin smile, he was facing Stiles now. “Which lucky lady would have her hand given to you?”

“I won’t consider her lucky. You know how handful I could be, don’t you?” Stiles retorted, drawn a laugh from both of them. Yeah, that was Theo’s daily routine to take care of Stiles. Not that he complained, though, since it was as easy as breathing for the shorter brunette.

“Oldman said her name is Cora Hale,” Stiles sighed. “A brunette, petite, pretty. Might be my type. You know I’m into brunette,” he winked, made Theo slightly blushing. He knew his friend was not only teasing.

“Your Dad specially hand-picked her for you? The Hale is some family.”

“My mom done that for me…, well, technically she was, with her BFF.”

Theo frowned. “I don’t understand…” He knew everything about Stiles’ mother. About their close relationship, about how much Stiles was devastated after his mom died, about her last days, everything. For that, he could be sure that Stiles’ mother would never make such nasty joke for her only child. The arranged married was more to Stilinski Senior’s style. He’d done anything to strengthen his family’s power and influence.

“Mom and her BFF made a pact, to wed their children once I graduated from uni. She never told me about this, but it was there, on her will, written with her own handwriting. Now, the other party is asking for the fulfilment of that pact…”

Theo rubbed his face hard. He couldn’t believe this. How far Stiles’ family would fuck his friend’s life? “I’m sorry…,” was all Theo could say after a while.

“Nothing to sorry about, Man…,” Stiles ruffled Theo’s hair then positioned himself to sleep. “I just want to sleep it off. You’ll be staying tonight? You know, just to _sleep_ sleep?”

Theo smiled, and started to toss his shoes away, then took his side next to Stiles. They were sleeping facing each other, like they always do. Theo was observing his friend’s face, tracing it with his gaze. “I could help you with the capital, you know that, right? I’ll give you high interest if that makes you feel better.”

Stiles opened his eyes again, staring back to his friend. He smiled meekly. “But you can’t help with my mom’s last wish,” he said. His voice was hoarse. “It was her fucking last wish, Theo…”

Theo lowered his gaze, staring the pattern on Stiles’ sheet. Yeah, he couldn’t help Stiles delivered that. Neither could he prove himself to the deceased. He swallowed and mustering his courage. What he was about to ask might be the stupidest thing he would ever ask to Stiles, and of which would leave him with a nasty scar. However, it might be his last chance to do that.

“Then…,” Theo cleared his throat. He pulled himself to look at Stiles in the eye. “These two days…, can I…, can we…? You know? Be together? J-just the two of us?”

Stiles’ gaze became stern. He was even frowning. “I can’t do that to you…”

“Even if I want it so bad?” Theo said. “I won’t come to your wedding, Stiles. I just…can’t. So, can’t I let you go with my own way? With _our_ own way?”

They were staring in silent for a couple of minutes, before Stiles closed their gap and moved forward to kiss Theo passionately. Theo let him kissed him this time, and opened his mouth for Stiles. But when they pulled away to take a breath, Theo slightly pushed the other brunette away.

“The rule still stands, Dude,” he warned. “The offer is valid starting tomorrow morning.”

Stiles frowned, before he snorted and tossed back his body on his side of the bed. “Stingy,” he complained. “You know, as groom’s best friend you should give him everything he wanted for his bachelor’s nights.”

Theo chuckled. He ruffled Stiles’ hair fondly. “Good night, Man… I promise I’ll make it up to you double-fold for the next two days,” he grinned.

“Promise?” Stiles’ amber eyes dilated, made Theo grinning wider.

“Promise…”

And Theo kept his promise. Once the next day started, they were making love like they never had before, and spent the whole two days together. They didn’t go out, just enjoying each other’s presence inside Stiles’ apartment, made love most of the time, on every single spot possible. Those two days were literally just spent for both of them.

On Sunday early morning, Theo woke up next to Stiles. The taller brunette was still sleeping soundly and he looked sated. Theo glanced over the digital alarm, saw it was still five o’clock. In matter of another five hours, Stiles would marry some stranger and starting his new life. Theo clenched his jaw, tried to blink his tears away. He pulled himself together to get off the bed and put on his clothes. Once he done, he grabbed his bag and looked at Stiles for the last time, preserving the memory of his sleeping face; the memory of all of his beauty. After a while, he finally turned his heels and started to walk out the bedroom, before he stopped once more.

“Good-bye, Stiles…,” he whispered, with his back on Stiles. He took another heavy intake of breath and carried on, whispering as quiet as before. “I love you…”

With that, Theo marched for the door and leaving the apartment hastily, with the trail of his shattered heart on his heels.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and kudos are much appreciated ^^ Right, for Derek's fans, don't worry, he'll come out on the next chapter...*pinky promise* ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's finally out! Well, happy reading, hope you'll enjoy it^^

Stiles was staring back at his reflection on the dresser mirror. He was in the dressing room they had prepared for the groom, and had put him in a ivory-white tux with golden vest. He did not get to choose his own fucking tux, and shoved into the one they had chosen for him. _Whatever_ , Stiles thought, the whole marriage was a big fat joke anyway. He’d just need to obediently go along with it, the way they wanted, the way _his mother_ wanted. Stiles was about to button his last button when his eyes caught on a purple love mark Theo left for him yesterday, just slightly below his collar bone. Stiles’ fingers were stopping from buttoning his shirt and moved to trace the bruise on their own accord, as the brunette reliving the memory.

He remembered that Theo gave that marks accidentally when they were fucking on the kitchen island. Theo was curling his body and hugged tight Stiles’ body with his arms and legs. He bitten him once he was about to come, as Stiles fucked him hard and deep. When he eventually came, he cried out and fell limbless in Stiles’ arms. His face was flushing so hard, with teary eyes filled with glint of happiness and arousal. He was so cute that Stiles couldn’t help to have a boner after he let himself recalling the experience.

“Fuck!” He quietly cursed and calmed himself down. He was so screwed! How could he be thinking about Theo as he was about to married to someone else? He glanced over and tracing his hickey once more, feeling his heart shredded into thousand pieces.

“This is the first time I see a groom with huge hickey before the honeymoon even started,” said one husky voice.

Stiles snapped his head and saw some dude was standing at the door. That guy was wearing the same colour tux as Stiles was wearing, extremely looked good on him, with him being tall and muscular, might be taller than Stiles and definitely much muscular than him. Stiles was always had lean body, although he was quite tall. That man probably quite stunning, with that kind of great body and sexy trimmed stubble, if only that pair of angry eyebrows loosened a bit, instead of frowning so tight on his forehead. His green orbs filled with fury as they were fixated on Stiles’ love mark. He was radiating an upmost grumpiness aura from his body. In short, that guy’s face was a perfect sample of an angry serial killer’s face, who seemed ready to rip Stiles apart and hidden his body somewhere in the forest.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Stiles shrieked. “Didn’t you see the sign ‘private, do not disturb’ outside?!!”

“There’s no such sign,” the man retorted, eyes were still on Stiles’ hickey.

“Really?” Stiles dashed toward the door, opened it and checked it for the sign. _Dammit!_ There were really no such sign, only one written ‘groom dressing room’. _Hey, that was rhymed!_

 “Well, it did have this rhyming groom dressing room’s sign! That’s as good as claiming that _this_ is private room and _no guest_ allowed,” Stiles opened the door wider and made faint gesture to shoo the guy out, yet that man was not only ignoring him, but seated himself uninvited on one of the armed chairs in the room. Half grumbled, Stiles was finally letting go his hold on the knob and let the door closed automatically. _Fine_ , he’d just let this serial killer kill him instead. That would spare everyone from a dreading misery. Stiles snorted and returned to the dressing table to wear his tie. Should he wear the tie although this man would kill him in no time? The thought crossed his mind, before he finally decided that it would be better to look good even on your own funeral. He resumed buttoning his shirt.

“I thought you have no lover,” the husky voice was heard again, with pint of contempt in it, stopping Stiles from wearing his damned tie. “Who gave you that hickey?”

Stiles snapped his head back to his visitor and glared menacingly. _What the hell was wrong with this guy?_ “That’s not any of your fucking business!” Stiles hissed. “Who the fuck are you anyway?”

The man’s thin lips pursed into a thin line, clearly he’d been holding up not to lose his self-control and not to brutally murdering Stiles.

“It is my business if you’re marrying a Hale today,” he said.

 _Hale?_ Stiles arched his brows. “Oh, so you are one of the Hale. Are you the bride’s cousin?”

The angry brows frowned deeper again. “Don’t you remember me?”

Stiles didn’t need another second to shake his head hard. He’d remember that grumpy sour serial killer face anywhere, if they ever met before this. The green orbs had shred of disappointment upon Stiles’ affirmation and the owner sighed. “I’m Cora’s brother. The name is Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Should I come forward and shake your hand?” Stiles cocked his head. “Because…, you don’t seem want to shaking hands with me. But, since I’m civilized, I’ll shake your hand anyway, the way it’s appropriate.” Stiles paced forward to that man and offered him his handshake. “Hi? My name is Stiles Stilinski, your sister’s groom-to-be.”

The man, Derek, threw him a glance and the corner of his lips tugged up slightly. He shook Stiles’ hand, but not letting it go, made the brunette befuddled. When he tried to yank his hand from Derek’s grip, the raven-haired pulled him instead, let Stiles fallen onto his lap. Stiles was about to wiggle himself free from the inappropriate ministration, when Derek whispered to his ear.

“You’re not Cora’s groom-to-be,” he said. The husky voice was echoing inside Stiles’ head. “You are _my_ groom.”

The remark made Stiles boosting his strength and jumped free from the man’s hold. He glared angrily to Derek. “What the hell are you talking about?!!!” He roared. “I was promised to marry Cora, Asshole!!”

Derek flashed a smug smile. “As I said, not anymore. Cora was eloping with her boyfriend last night…”

 _Eloping?_ Stiles needed seconds to process it in his brain before he was beaming with happiness. “So that means…, I don’t have to do this stupid wedding and since it was your family who broke the pact first, then…I am free??” He was almost dancing happily on his spot. He could go back to Theo now!

Derek didn’t share his happiness at all, although he was staring at Stiles amused. He leaned his face on his palm with the smug smile still on his face. “Are you deaf or simply slow? The wedding won’t be cancelled. Your oldman and my mother spent too much on it and all the guests have arrived. It’s still on, with me taking my sister’s place. Stiles Stilinski, you are going to marry _me_ today.”

Stiles was now frozen. This time it needed longer time for his brain to process the information. Derek had now chuckled. He clamped his lips with hand to hide his amused smile.

“THE FUCKKKK?!!!” Stiles shrieked once it was dawning on him. He bugged his eyes and glared fiercely at Derek. _He’d marry this serial killer?!!_ “They promised me a petite beautiful brunette, yet they came up with you instead??!!! This is a through and through fraud!! I was cheated!!! Dammit!!”

“You had a thing with brunette?”

“I _am_ into brunette!!” Stiles roared. “NO! That’s not the point!! Why would I marry _YOU_?!! Don’t you have another sister or cousin?!!”

“I do have a brunette petite female cousin,” Derek admitted. “But the pact is for my mother’s children. Sadly, my older sister is married. So, I’m the only single left amongst my siblings.”

“But you are a guy!!!” Stiles complained.

“Are you straight?” Derek retorted, made Stiles taken aback. The brunette was never been straight. He had known that he was a bisexual for a long time, and that he was more into guys than girls. For these past six years, even, he had only been with Theo. He was silent, didn’t reply to Derek. The taller man chuckled. “As I predicted. I’m a bisexual, frankly, and like you as well, I’m into brunette. You are kind of beautiful too, so I don’t mind to be my sister’s replacement. By the way, was it a brunette who gave you that hickey?”

Stiles glared. _What the fuck was his fixation with Theo’s mark?_ He snorted. “None of your business!!”

“It wasn’t. However, since we’re getting married, I hope you have settled everything with that other party,” Derek wore serious expression now. “I am a marriage counsellor. I’m helping people to restore and maintaining their marriage. That’s why; I’m truly hoping I won’t have to catch you cheating on my back with your old fling. I need my reputation. I won’t ask much from you. I know that we’re married not out of love and I can’t force you with anything. Not that I would, anyway. I would only ask _one_ thing from you. _Please_ , do not cheat on me.”

Stiles scoffed. “You’re a marriage counsellor? Fancy. You’re a marriage counsellor who’s got into an arranged marriage? How that works for you?”

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed. His expression was dead serious. “Do you know, when I saved a marriage, it was not about sparing the couple from nasty expensive divorce, but more to save their children from a heartbreak, to spare them from a lingering scar. In order to do that, I need my clients to trust me, to trust my expertise. They can’t do that if my husband is also cheating on me and potentially ruin our own marriage. So…, _please_?”

Stiles was dead on his words. He was observing Derek attentively, pondering on his words. After a few minutes, the brunette finally opened his mouth. “You’ll let me do anything as long as I stay true to you? I mean, you won’t mind with my long working hours et cetera?”

“I won’t mind…”

“And you also won’t mind with the fact that I’m not willing to consummate our marriage? I mean, we’re still going to have the wedding, for appearance sake only, but I’m not going to let you make love to me by the end of the day. I’m in love with someone else,” Stiles raised his hand when Derek was about to say something. “It was over, don’t you worry. I won’t be cheating on you with him. He let me go to marry your family, to marry _you_. But, I’m still in love with him. Deeply. I can’t let go this feeling just yet.”

There was a glint of hurtful feeling in Derek’s eyes, but he dismissed it swiftly. He ducked his head and faintly nodded. “I swear. I won’t touch you without your consent. However, you can’t stop me from trying to make you fall for me, can you?”

Derek tilted back his head, stared deep into Stiles’ eyes. There was sincerity and determination in that jade eyes, made Stiles’ heart flustered a bit. He swallowed it promptly and rolling his eyes. “I’d like to see you trying,” he finally retorted. He leaned his body to Derek, both hands on the chair’s arms, confining Derek on his place. “I’m not easy, Mr. Hale.”

Derek snorted and accepting the challenge. He leaned back to Stiles, until their nose was almost rubbing with each other. He flashed his smug smile once more. “Neither do I, Mr. Hale-to-be,” he hissed.

Stiles jerked back promptly and shrieked. “Hell, NO!! I’m keeping my family name!! Why on earth should I be the one who’s taking your surname? Why it’s not you who become Derek Stilinski. Hey, I like the ring of it! That’s it, _you_ are the one who’s taking _my_ surname!”

The raven-haired snorted loudly. “Keep on dreaming, Stilinski. Over my dead body!”

“Aww…, that won’t be good for your business to have you get killed on your wedding day, by your own groom-to-be, would it? And trust me, I’m _really_ good at advertising.”

Derek snorted again. “Fine. Stilinski-Hale. We keep both our surnames.”

“Hale-Stilinski!”

“Stilinski-Hale!”

“You should follow the alphabetical order, dammit!!” Stiles exclaimed. “Your name goes first before mine!!”

They were glaring fiercely to each other and no one seemed willing to submit. They were at it for several minutes until a sound of the door knocked heard. Derek and Stiles were snapping their heads to the knocks, shifted their glare to the guest. Standing there was a beautiful raven-haired middle-age lady in perfect golden long dress. She styled her hair into a simple beehive, elegantly showcasing her long neck. Her make-up was impeccable. She had the amused expression on her face and staring at Stiles fondly.

“I see you’ve met,” she said, half chuckling.

“Mom,” Derek cleared his throat.

“You’re not supposed to meet your groom before the wedding, Der-bear. That could bring bad luck.”

Stiles snorted, almost burst a laugh. “Der-bear…!!” He was clamping his mouth with his hands.

“And you must be Stiles,” the woman, Talia Hale herself, walked closer to Stiles. She stopped in front of him, observing the brunette with fond gaze. “Long time no see you, Dear,” she spoke softly.

The memory of his deceased mother was suddenly storming onto Stiles, made him blinked his tears away. He tried to crack a smile to his mother’s best friend. “Aunt Talia…,” he greeted, half-chocked with the emotion.

Talia rubbed Stiles’ cheek, wiping swollen tear on the corner of his eye. “Thank you for agreeing to this,” she said. “I know it’s not easy for you. Thank you for indulging your mother’s and my selfishness…”

Stiles shook his head and wiped the remaining beads of tear. “I’ll do anything to honour her last wish, Aunt Talia. No…no need to thank me…”

The older woman smiled again. “I shall thank you nonetheless…” She let herself dwelt into the touching atmosphere for a while, before returned back to her composed self. “Now, the ceremony would soon be started. We shall get you ready, okay?”

The brunette finally cracked a smile. “I’ll wear my tie and head to the ballroom,” he said. Rushing himself to the dresser table.

“We’ll see you there, then,” Talia said as she lacing her arm to Derek, dragging him out the dressing room, but stopped after only a couple of steps. “Right, I think Hale-Stilinski would be better.”

“Mom!!” Derek exclaimed a protest, while Stiles was grinning victoriously.

“What? He was right. It should go based on alphabetical order. Derek Hale-Stilinski. See, it’s good.” Talia retorted with a sweet intimidating smile, made Derek could only pouted. He said no more and walked following his mother, leaving Stiles laughing his ass off as he wore his tie.

Half an hour later, standing face to face at the altar, Stiles and Derek took their wedding vow, saying ‘I do’ to each other, as they were committing themselves to each other. From that day onward, they were Mr. Hale-Stilinski.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As usual, please tell me what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, happy reading ^^

“He is so freaking hot!!” Lydia hissed as her hands dragged Stiles to the corner. They were still at the wedding reception, where Stiles and Derek had greeted all guests and the brunette excused himself, heading to the toilet direction to check his phone. He was halted by Lydia half-way, who was squealing and pinching Stiles excitedly. “You’re so lucky, Brother!”

Stiles frowned and looking at his sister, befuddled. “Are you talking about Derek?” He asked, as Lydia rolled her eyes, conversed an inaudible ‘duh’.

The brunette narrowed his eyes. “You could always trade Parrish with him whenever you want to,” Stiles deadpanned. Lydia bugged her eyes now. All of her teasing mode died down. “What? You know that I prefer brunette than raven hair. And your beau is cuter than my hubby. I like cute.”

Lydia stuck her hands on waist and shot Stiles her most menacing and deadly glare. Stiles admitted he was extremely intimidated when he was first confronted with that kind of angry Lydia, but after ten years as siblings, the fear and intimidation eventually wore off. He was merely returning a sweet smile to the ginger and resumed flipping his phone. Theo had not yet text him or anything, since he left his apartment quietly this morning.

“Are you texting Theo?” Lydia saw that her intimidation didn’t get the effect she desired and decided to let Stiles off for now. She was observing her brother, in exchange. “I thought the two of you broke up.”

Stiles’ brow twitched a bit upon the remark. He gritted his teeth and pivoted his attention from the phone to the ginger, started feeling annoyed. “There was no such relationship to begin with for us to break up. He’s my _friend_ , my _best friend_. Friends, Lyds, don’t break up. Friends are there for you through everything.”

Lydia made a face and retorted. “You don’t fuck your _friend_ , Stiles. There’s other name for that kind of ‘friend’. It’s fuck-buddy.”

The phone shattered to the marble floor with loud noise. Lydia jolted surprised when Stiles smashed his phone harshly, as his face redden with anger.  His veins started to pop up on his forehead and his eyes filled with blood shots. All murders were in Stiles’ eyes, made Lydia cowered and said no more. Their commotions drawn Derek and Parrish’s attention, as they were involved in conversation not too far from where the siblings were. The two men hastily came approached.

“What’s going on? Lydia? Stiles?” Parrish saw the broken phone and threw his inquiring gaze to the already pale Lydia. The ginger didn’t respond, still shivering from fear. Parrish took her shoulders and rubbed them gently, until Lydia started to give out some respond.

“I-it’s my fault,” she whispered, almost got a hiccup.

Derek didn’t say anything, only passing glance from the broken phone to Stiles, who was still pulling his best effort to swallow his anger and did not unleash it to Lydia. The raven-haired sighed. He picked-up the phone’s SIM and memory cards and gave them to Stiles.

“You may still need them later. The phone is beyond salvageable,” he rubbed the brunette’s forearm.

Stiles took a heavy intake of breath and took the cards to shove them into his tux’s pocket. He then tilted his head and stared at Derek. His long fingers moved to Derek’s arm and dragged him back to the reception, leaving Lydia and Parrish alone. _The hell with the mess_ , Stiles thought. He was the star of today; he didn’t have to care about such thing. He’d let Parrish cleaned after his girlfriend’s mess.

“Let’s dance,” Stiles dragged the raven-hair to the dance floor.

Derek still said nothing, merely complied to Stiles’ request and observing him with his green orbs. They were dancing now, slowly, following the music. Stiles’ hands rested on Derek’s shoulders, while Derek’s on Stiles’ waist.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Stiles said while looking everywhere but Derek.

“Are you alright?”

“Why won’t I be?” The brunette retorted, tugging his lips a bit.

“There are things called minor expression in my major. They’re minor gestures that reveal the owner’s true feeling, despite the major expression he or she put on as façade. See, you are smiling, but your eyes filled with pain and sadness, and your whole body is tense. Your lips pursed so tight, that’s contempt.”

Stiles stopped dancing and glared to Derek. “Stop running your shrink mojo on me,” he hissed. “I’m _not_ your patient.”

“No,” Derek admitted. “But you’re my husband. It’s more important for me to make sure that you’re alright.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Look, just dance and give these people something romantic to see, Okay?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “If you want to go with romantic, I’ll advise a kiss. A deep and passionate one, not that kind of stiff kiss you gave me after the vow. It was like kissing a log!”

The brunette snorted. “Keep your daydream securely inside your pants, _Der-bear_.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure it could make you fly to the ninth sky…”

Stiles shut the taller man up by stomping on his foot, made Derek glared at him. The brunette returned his glare with his smuggest smile, but they kept on dancing.

**

Hours later, which felt like forever, Derek and Stiles finally could return to their hotel room. Their face was stiff from too much flashing plastic smiles, as their hands were so sour from too much giving handshakes. Stiles landed his body face first on the King Size bed, was hoping he could sleep until the next two days. His legs were also hurt from dancing with Derek, with that grumpy asshole kept stepping on his foot. He didn’t know whether that was on purpose, a bit of revenge from Stiles stepped on Derek’s foot first, or that man just simply a bad dancer. _One shouldn’t go dancing if he wasn’t made for one!_ He cursed that man, half drifted to sleep. The pillow was sooo good…!!

“Were you cursing me in your heart?” The husky voice snapped Stiles back to the reality. _Asshole!_ “Why did I catch unpleasant aura from you just then?”

Groaning, Stiles lifted his body and turned his head, and almost got a heart attack. Derek was standing in front of the bathroom with nothing but a towel surrounding his hips. If Stiles was thinking that that raven-haired looked good in tux he needed to scratch that. That man looked best in _nothing_!! His body was the embodiment of smoking hot. Theo was quite muscular too, but he was tiny, and more to beautiful cute that kind of way, so he hardly could compete with Derek’s toned body which screaming for Alpha Male masculinity.

“What the hell are you doing?!!” Stiles shrieked.

Derek frowned. “I told you I’m going to hit the shower first, didn’t I? But I forgot to bring my clean shirt, so I’m grabbing it now.” He stopped talking when something crossed his mind. He was now smirking. “Why, do you have a boner from seeing my naked body? So much for that love talk if you are so easily drooling once you see me naked. I thought you’ll put up more fight, husband. It seems it’s going to be a smooth sail for me after all…”

Stiles bounced off the bed and snapped. The exhaustion ticked back the rage he had forgotten after the incident with Lydia. It just took Derek’s one word to make him snapped. “Don’t get too full of yourself, asshole! You knew _nothing_ about my love. Yeah, I admit you look best naked, but that’s just me and my tendency to admire beautiful things. You know, with me majoring in art and all. So, if you ever need extra cash, just tell me. I’ll hook you up for a nude modelling job,” Stiles returned Derek’s smirk with his own shit-eating smirk, and slapped Derek’s firm ass as he raced the taller guy into the bathroom. “I drank too much, I’ll take a leak first, and maybe hit the shower. Let’s see!” He said while locking the bathroom door.

“Fuck you, Stilinski! I told you I’m going in first, dammit!!” Derek banged and kicked the door hard.

“It’s Hale-Stilinski, _Husband_!!” Stiles yelled back, as he leaned on the sink. He rubbed his face, still couldn’t believe his life would turn upside down like this. Normally, in Sunday night like this, Theo would be at his side, as they watched sports together, or just merely dined out together. Yes, no one would ever understand their love. His family definitely won’t, neither did their friends. So, how a Derek fucking Hale would?!

Theo always understood him, always prioritized him. He could spread his wings and flown all over the world with his talent, but he chose not to, just to be closer to Stiles. He knew that very much, but had no heart to push him away or encouraged him because he didn’t want to lose more time with Theo more than he had to. He tried to talk about his feelings to the shorter brunette, several times, asked him out properly, to be lovers instead of ‘just friends’, but Theo always said no. He knew that Stiles would have to choose between his family and Theo if they were to be together, and Theo did not want to put the taller brunette in that kind of difficult position. He’d rather be the one who stepped aside and contented himself just to be Stiles’ fuck-buddy, with no future next to him. Their friends accused them for being stubborn and in forever denial for each-other’s feelings, but they were not. They were simply being realistic, as Theo always put it. If one should be blamed for it, than it would be Stiles. He could never wiggle himself out from his family’s grasp and dragged Theo along into that tormenting hell. Theo was all smile and laugh yesterday, but Stiles knew he was breaking inside. He was in deep agony and Stiles did nothing to ease the pain of that man he loved with his life.

Stiles turned on the shower to muffle his crying voice. He took off his tux and stepped into the shower to continue crying there. He let the hot water drenched his body, blending with his tears until he was ready to face Derek and bantering with that fucking asshole again.

After spent almost an hour, Stiles finally calmed himself down and walked out the bathroom. Derek was sitting on the couch, with the TV on. He wore his clothes back, sweat pants and sleeveless dark green Tee. He shot murdering glare to Stiles, as the brunette waltzing out the bathroom in bathrobe and putting on his innocent face.

“What?” He smiled sweetly.

The murder in Derek’s eyes suddenly gone as his trained eyes noticed something. He frowned. “Were you crying?”

 _Fucking shrinks with their training!_ Stiles cursed his husband mentally. Luckily, he had his back on the taller man, and he pretended to have zilch idea on what Derek just said. He busied himself choosing which Tee he’d use to sleep. “What the fuck are you talking about, _Der-bear_? Why would I cry from marrying such great husband as you are?”

There was a silent hung in the air, before Derek finally let out a sigh. “Alright, sorry…,” he got up and entered the bathroom to take his shower. Stiles sighed relieved and decided it was better for him to get some sleep or his expression would betray him furthermore. With that thought, he crashed himself to the bed and drifted away for sure this time.

**

When Derek finished taking his shower and exited the bathroom, he saw Stiles was already sleeping soundly on his stomach. That tall lean guy’s limbs were sprawling on all four directions, while his mouth slightly opened, letting out a soft snore. Derek chuckled and gazing fondly to the sight. He paced to the bed and tugged the blanket from beneath Stiles’ feet and pulled it to cover the brunette’s body. Derek sat carefully next to the sleeping Stiles, worried to wake him up, and watching him tenderly. After making sure that the younger guy was in deep sleep by brushing his cheek swiftly, Derek mustered his courage to trace the brunette’s moles with his fingers. They were like constellation of stars, Derek thought. Stiles was as beautiful as Derek always remembered. He still couldn’t believe he could get married to this beautiful and amazing man. He had long not seeing Stiles, been with several others during his adolescence years, but once he stepped into that dressing room and came to face his first love once more, he returned to his childhood year. His heart was still beating so hard, as if his chest was about to explode, like the first time he saw Stiles fifteen years ago.

Derek’s fingers kept on tracing Stiles’ moles, down to his jaw, but stopped when he saw a faint purple bruise just above the collar of the brunette’s Tee. The bruise was older than the one he saw today when Stiles was dressing up. So he and his ex were sexually active and they might still have sex just before the wedding took place. Derek fingers had stopped running on Stiles’ skin, as they were clutching into a fist now. The raven-hair stood up, walked to the balcony to tame his jealousy down. He took heavy intake of breaths couple of time, before he could regain his composure. This was what he bargained for, when he pulled all strings to be able to marry Stiles instead of letting Cora marry the brunette. He prepared himself with the thought that Stiles might be forgotten about him, that he might have someone else already, so he shouldn’t be this angry. He needed to collect himself better, if he wanted to win Stiles’ heart. Derek reminded himself not to get overwhelmed by anger and jealousy, especially after he noticed that Stiles seemed went through rough time to say yes to the marriage. Patience was the key. He needed to be patient and sensitive to be able to win Stiles over. It was good that the other party had letting Stiles go, but Derek knew he still had long way to go to make Stiles falling in love with him. But that was okay, because Derek had waited for so long for this, to be able to be with Stiles. He’d hang on, no matter how rocky and painful this path would be.

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically about letting go and moving on, and the struggle in doing it (quite personal for me, TBH). So, I'll go with this kind of plot, from both Theo and Stiles' standpoints (Stiles would take larger parts, tho). Since I'm on team Theo too now, I wrote this chapter like this. And please keep in mind, I'm writing Theo in his angelic side (if he ever has one) ^^ I had no idea about his parents name, so I just make them up. Their characters are different from canon, of course. In sum, happy reading, hope you'll like it ;)

“That shameless piece-of-shit spared nothing to expand his power,” Thomas Raeken snorted disgusted.

“Language, Dear,” her wife reprimanded him, flashing an apologetic smile to her son.

Theo replied with a nod, not stopped eating his breakfast at all. He got used to with his father’s temper and toilet-mouth, despite his role as a respective leader of one of the biggest conglomerates in the country and even the world. With that kind of mouth and iron hands, his father ruled over the business world, with only Stiles’ father as his par. He and John Stilinski were always standing at polar position and would compete in everything. There was no secret that the two hated each other and would do anything to defame one-another. It was a miracle as well as funny thing that Theo and Stiles could be best of friends, despite their fathers’ rivalry.

“What are you reading anyway?” Nora Raeken glanced over his husband, wondering what kind of news drawn such reaction from that guy, so early in the morning.

“Look at this, Hon. John Stilinski married off his son to Talia Hale’s son. They even have the papers printed the ceremony coverage so big. How disgusting!” He scoffed, showing the papers to his wife. “I’m going to cancel my submission for this paper. They’ve turned into infotainment tabloid instead of business news. Trash!”

The mentioning of the names made Theo froze. He dropped the piece of omelette he was eating and turned his head toward his parents’ direction. Their eyes were still glued to the article, with Thomas repeatedly pointing his fingers with disgusted face. Theo tried to find back his wording. After he did, he tried to open his mouth. He just hoped his ears misheard everything.

“What did you say?” He heard his voice were so hoarse, echoing in the spacious dining-hall. “S-son?”

Raeken senior shifted his eyes to his son now. He suddenly remembered something. “Oh, right. You’re kind of tight with this boy. Ste…, Stele something? Weird name, but suited a douche bag son’s name, though. Did you hear anything about this?”

“It’s Stiles,” Theo correcting his father, as his mother smacked his oldman’s arm to warn him. His husband was oblivious and glaring back to his wife, as part of his protest. “I know he married to the Hale on Sunday. A petite brunette, I heard,” Theo held his now trembling hand with his other, clamped it together next to his plate.

His father snorted once more and tossed the papers with pictures of a wedding ceremony on it, into Theo’s line of sight. “Does he look petite and brunette to you?”

Theo pair of hazel eyes swept their gaze to the pictures and the brunette could hear the voice of his heart broken once more. There was Stiles, standing handsomely in white-gold tux, next to a tall man with raven hairs, who was wearing identical tux. The man was well-built, with face rivaled one of a Greek god. He had a strong jaw line, thin lips with tall nose sculpted so perfectly above them, and pair of jade-green eyes. In one of the pictures where they were taking the wedding vow, those green eyes were staring Stiles fondly, full of love. He couldn’t see Stiles’ expression since the photo only shot the raven hair’s expression. _Derek Hale_. That was his name. Theo read the information beneath the photo. _Stiles told him he was to marry a certain Cora Hale. Cora,_ not _Derek_.

Stiles smiled so happily on the other picture, when they were dancing so intimately at the reception. Stiles' hands leaned leisurely on Derek’s shoulders, as the raven haired hands clung on the brunette’s waist possessively. There even one picture where that man, Derek Hale, seemed whispering something to Stiles’ ears, drawn a smile from that brunette. Theo’s nails dug into his skin as he clamped his hands harder, tried to tame down all the bitterness, jealousy and salvaged a bit parts of his broken heart. His relationships and Stiles might not that of the usual one, but they promised to always stay true and honest to each other. Ever since they knew each other, Theo never lied to Stiles, neither he to him. So, why did Stiles lie about his groom? Was it to spare Theo from feeling betrayed, to spare him from harder heart break?

Yes, Theo admitted, he prepared his heart to see Stiles married a _woman_ , although he would still be a train-wreck inside. However, he was more prepared for that fact, then the other way around. Because that way, at least…, at least he could still be Stiles’ only man. He would still have that special place in Stiles’ heart. He knew he was simply being pathetic, but he couldn’t help to feel that way and felt tad relieved when Stiles told him how pretty his bride would be. But now… Theo frowned, clenching his jaw. That other man was so handsome and he looked like he fell in love with Stiles already. _Who wouldn’t?_ Theo pondered. That Derek Hale certainly would make love to Stiles the way that brunette wanted him to, the way Stiles liked. He would showering him kisses and intimate gestures, replacing Theo’s love marks on Stiles’ body, held him tightly until the brunette eventually forgetting Theo.

He felt sick. He stood up harshly, bumped the table a bit, making all of his dine-wears let out rattling sound. “Excuse me,” he whispered to his family. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. “I have another appointment to attend,” he said, without even looking to his parents, eyes still fixated on the photos.

“Aw, Son. I thought we are going to talk about you start to get involved with the company business,” his father cooed in disappointment. “You got your business degree already and you’re not getting any younger. Better to stop shaking that ass of yours for those ridiculous fan girls and start to build your empire with me. You are my only son, anyway.”

“Thomas!” Nora Raeken chastised her husband, her eyes which were on Theo filled with worry.

“What?!! I’m stating matter-of-factly! I know his career paid well, he proved it to me by paying his own tuition for his music degree and bought that fancy house of his, but what I said is fact too. He’s 23 years old now, soon would be too old to be a ‘pop idol’, so he would have to leave the industry sooner or later. I advise sooner only!”

“You are impossible!” Nora hissed sharply, eyes were glaring fiercely to her husband.

“It’s okay, Mom,” Theo cracked a plastic smile and stared back to his father. “I’ll think about it, Dad.”

His father was completely beaming with happiness now. He laughed heartedly and stood up to pat Theo’s shoulders.

“Atta, Boy!!” He exclaimed. “See Nora, we did raise a good son here!! I’ll teach you everything I know, Son, and will give you everything I have.”

Theo nodded slowly. “Yes, Dad. Thank you.”

He excused himself once more. This time, his father was letting him off easily. Theo went upstairs to his old bedroom and grabbed two big duffle bags from his drawers. Luckily he had them in ready at his parents’ house, so he didn’t have to head back home first to get them. He needed to clear his things from Stiles’ ASAP, before his friend returned from his honeymoon. He didn’t want to stand between Stiles and his happiness. He should’ve cleared them out sooner, but he wasted the whole Sunday to weep his ass off at his parents’ house, instead of taking that chance to go back to Stiles’ apartment and packing up. He didn’t know whether that was his wishful thinking to let pieces of him left behind at Stiles’, so he’d announce his presence to the brunette’s bride, claiming his place as inseparable past of Stiles. Important part of Stiles’ life. But it came to his understanding now, that the brunette was more prepared to let him go, than the other way around.

Stiles prepared a lie to herd Theo out of his life. He knew that Theo had expected him to marry a woman sooner or later, for his family sake. That was why he told him that lie, so Theo would walk out of his life for good, willingly. Theo sniffed, tried to blink his tears away, and made sure none of them were running down his cheek by wiping it harshly with his jacket sleeve. _Fine,_ he got the message anyway, so he would walk out from Stiles’ life for good. He was about to go back downstairs and leave when his mother came into his room. She had this knowing expression on her face, and still had lingering worry on her eyes.

“Mom?”

“Are you alright?” She asked meekly.

Theo tried to crack a smile. “Yeah, I’m good. Why?”

His mother’s whiskey eyes tracing his face to find any deception, and Theo was sure she’d found one. She always did. She sighed. “Your father is the most oblivious guy I ever met. But I’m not, Theo. I’m your mother, nonetheless, and a mother knows.”

Theo felt his heart was beating faster, but he tried to shrug it off and tried to act casual. “Wh-what do you mean, Mom?”

His mother sighed again. “I know about you and Stiles. I know that the two of you are never be ‘just friends’, no matter what,“ she stated.

Theo felt the knot in his stomach entwined tighter, made him feel even sicker. He knew that his mother was a very perceptive woman, made her able to balance all of Theo’s father’s obliviousness. That was also why, Theo and Stiles had always been very careful with their relationship in front of Theo’s parents. As an adopted child, Theo was always worried to be a disappointment to his parents and was not sure how his parents would react if they knew that Stiles and he had been involved sexually. Stiles understood this, so they made sure never done anything intimate in Raeken’s house. The brunette clamped his mouth with his hand now, before running it to rub his face harshly. “S-since when?” He pried, half-whispering, afraid to hear the answer.

Nora cocked her head, recalling. “Hmm, since your Junior Year? You lost your virginity to him around that time, didn’t you? You two started to stare each other awkwardly since Junior prom, but getting more comfortable once you started your senior year.”

“Mom!” He cried. Now Theo was feeling officially sick. His knees barely could support his body anymore, so he tossed himself to the bed, buried his burning face to his knee. He just wanted to dig his own grave and buried himself there at the moment. “You _knew_?!” He said with muffled voice. _His mother knew ever since it was started?_

He could feel that his mother was rolling her eyes in front of him, but he refused to see her in the eye. He was never felt more embarrassed in his whole life.

“Not only me,” Nora replied. “Even the densest amongst the three of you, that Scott McCall, he knew.”

Theo whipped his face to see his mother now, eyes bugged. “Scott? H-he knew too?”

“I guessed so. For his case, I think he wasn’t really grasped what exactly was happening, but he could feel it. You told me he was distanced himself from the two of you once, right? How that was upsetting that Stilinski boy? I’m guessing that was because he somewhat felt had became the third-wheeler between the two of you.”

Theo rubbed his face again. Ooh…, this was so fucked up. Not only that his mother found out about the true nature about his relationship with Stiles, but their other best friend might know about it too. Scott was Stiles’ best friend, long before Theo got to know him. When he got transferred to their school, they became three inseparable best friends. They spent all of their teenage years together, at school, off school, literally anywhere. However, once they sat on Junior year, Scott had crushed on his classmate, Allison, and started to bail on Theo and Stiles, upsetting the taller brunette so bad. That was when Theo and Stiles’ relationship developed beyond that of friends. Scott and Allison’s relationship aroused their own sexual curiosity, which eventually grown into wanton lust. Theo started to see Stiles in different way, and he knew Stiles did too. That was why, he had no surprise when the taller brunette kissed him one day. He didn’t feel slightest disgust either. In contrary, he’d never felt happier and more arouse than that time. A week after spent kissing and exploring each other’s body, they gradually had their first sex. It was as great as Theo always imagined it would be. Stiles was gentle to him, and he was craving more, of which the taller brunette shared the mutual feeling.

They were starting to talk about relationship. Well, more to Stiles talked to dating Theo properly. Too bad, several years before all that was happening, his father and Stiles’ father’s relationship had plummeted into the lowest level ever. They were basically all claws and fangs to each other, obliviously putting Theo and Stiles in difficult position. They were clinging on their friendship, nevertheless, but Theo refused to take it farther. He didn’t want Stiles to cross his family for his sake, and he’d like to spare both of them from any agony from the attack and pressure their family members would potentially given, if they decided to be together. He knew how Stiles loved his family so much, although seemed distant with them, so he didn’t have heart to make him choose between Theo and his family. Theo loved his mother so much too, and didn’t want to disappoint her with anything. Somewhere between those time, Scott was slipping out from Theo and Stiles' life. Once they graduated from High School, Scott left with Alison.

“I’m sorry if I sounded insensitive,” Nora resumed talking. She seated herself next to her son and wrapped her arm around Theo’s shoulders. “What I was trying to say is, I knew. So, you could tell me anything. You’ve always self-conscious with the fact that you’re our adopted son, and always put on this good son façade for us, always trying so hard to never let us disappointed with you. I love you since the day I saw you, Theo. So does your father. That was why we took you in. We may not be your biological parents, but we love you no less than any of them could. I admit I was tad surprise when I noticed about you and Stiles, but I never disappointed in you. I was relieved, actually, because you never had looked happier when you’re with him. So I never said anything. But now, you’re a mess. I knew something was going on when you were suddenly came on Sunday.”

Theo’s tears were running down his cheeks like rivers. He wiped them away, but they kept falling down. His mother took him to her arms and let him cried until he could cry no more. After he could calm himself, Theo went to the bathroom and washed his face. He felt better now. His mother was looking at him, smiling. Her initial worry had gone. She knew her son was much better now.

“Thanks, Mom.” Theo smiled back.

“What to thank for, Silly Boy? I was only lending my shoulder for you to cry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Theo smiled groggily, shaking his head. “You’ve given me all comfort I needed, Mom. So, maybe next time?” He paused, before started to make gestures toward his bags. “I guess I better go now.”

“Why’d you need those bags?” His mother frowned.

“I want to clear my stuff out of Stiles’ before he came back from his honeymoon. I guess I better close this chapter of my life now.”

Nora beamed with proud smile. She ruffled her son’s hair. “Good if you try to move on, Son. If he couldn’t treasure you, then don’t cling on him. You deserve the best.”

Theo nodded and was walking toward the door, when Nora called him back. He turned and shot his brows, inquiring. “You don’t have to mind your father. I know you dislike working at our company, so you don’t have to force yourself to do so.”

The brunette pursed his lips and flashed a tight smile. “I know. But Dad was right too, so I’m really going to think about it.”

His mother nodded. “If you say so, then. I love you, Theo.”

Theo smiled again, wider this time. “I love you too, Mom. Thanks for everything…”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how was it? Comments and kudos are highly appreciated~~ Thanks for reading ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles' honeymoon...(?) ^^  
> Sorry, I'm bad with summary XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the comments you gave me. This chapter is back with Sterek. I'm sorry if it's dialogue heavy^^

“Five more minutes, Theo…,” Stiles slurred when he felt someone was shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

 _Theo?_ Derek was dead on his tracks; his hand stopped shaking Stiles’ shoulder now, as he clenched his jaw. _So his name was Theo?_ The raven-haired took a heavy intake of breath, calming himself down from any jealousy and annoyance that started to crawl their way out. He had sleep deprivation, as well as the sexual one, thanks to that brunette. For the former, Derek hardly could sleep a blink last night, since Stiles was all about tangled limbs. Once Derek planted himself to the bed, the brunette instinctively rolled his body to seek warmth from Derek. He cuddled the raven-hair in no time, tightly, like his own personal Teddy Bear, completely in absence of the growing problem in Derek’s hands. He could smell Stiles’ soothing yet alluring scent, felt his body warmth on him, as his warmth breath tickled his neck, but Derek couldn’t do anything about that (or,  to done something to _that_ ). He tried to divert his mind elsewhere, to his work, movies, even to the crappiest jokes, but failed miserably once Stiles started to nuzzle him closer.

Well, he did finally drifted to sleep when it was almost dawn, before he was woken up again not long after, with a boner, since Stiles’ morning wood started to poke him (read: thrust him). It took all of his self control not to reciprocate and started to grind their manhood together, in response. He could no longer withstand afterward, and tried his best to escape Stiles’ limbs and calmed himself down under the cold shower.

Now, after he was giving that kind of heavenly torture to Derek, Stiles slurred out other man’s name in his sleep?! Was that mean Stiles took Derek as _that man_ when he was thrusting just then? Derek swore he was about to breathe fire if things like these kept going on. He decided to make himself noticed by Stiles, reminding that brunette that _he_ would be spending his life time with _him_ and not with THAT MAN! Derek gritted his teeth and reached for the edge of Stiles’ cover, of which he wrapped himself with, like a burrito, and yanked it harshly, threw it to the floor along with Stiles. The brunette opened his eyes in instant.

“The hell, The…o…,” he was gawking and his voice hung in the air, realizing that he had mistaken Derek for Theo. Stiles gulped hard. “Derek…,” he added on meekly.

“ _Sorry_ I’m not _Theo_ ,” Derek hissed venomously.

Stiles cringed. “Did I call you by his name?”

Derek snorted. “Not for a hundred times. Go to shower! I’m hungry.”

“So just eat. Order the room service. You’re not expecting me to feed you, right?” Stiles frowned, as his hand was busy scratching his not-so-itchy head, but took off to the bathroom nonetheless; especially after Derek glared fiercely to him.

Not long after, he had showered and dressed. He wore his plaid shirt, blue tee and khaki shorts. When he walked out the bathroom, Derek was on the couch, same position as he was last night, but now he was scowling. His expressive eyebrows were locked tightly in the middle of his forehead, and his thin lips were pouting. He looked like a spoiled pouting brat when he was doing that, Stiles thought. The brunette paced to the couch and sat on its other end.

“It’s just eight AM, Dude. No wonder you are this cranky. Anyone will be as cranky as you are if they wake up earlier than nine.”

Derek glanced murderously to his husband. He said nothing as response, just standing up and took Stiles’ wrist to make him followed him exit the room. “Shut up! Let’s go!”

“Eh? Where? I thought we’re going to order the room service and having breakfast in the room?”

“And having morning sex as well?” Derek narrowed his eyes to the brunette, who was immediately blushing. Stiles looked like he was mentally slapping himself. The raven-hair cracked a smug smile from that sight. “I’m up to that if you are planning to spend our morning that way,” he was ready to turn his heels.

Stiles held on Derek’s arm and pulled him back to the elevator’s direction, away from their room. “No, no, no, morning fresh air is always good for your health, Hubby. Let’s go downstairs, instead…,” he grinned nervously.

“Your loss, then,” Derek replied. He pivoted his feet back and wrapped his arm on Stiles shoulders, warranted a protest from the younger man. He tried to slap Derek’s arm away, but the taller man didn’t budge. “Don’t be like a virgin bum, Babe. It’s only a shoulders hug. It would be weird if we are not showing any public display affection as newlyweds. Just walk through with it. Or you prefer a kiss instead?” Derek chastised Stiles once they were in the elevator, and leaning his face closer to the brunette to tease him. The shorter guy pinched Derek’s nose, stopping him from getting any closer. Derek barked a laugh as he wiggled his nose free.

“We need to discuss the dos and don’ts, as well as some boundary issues,” Stiles huffed. He didn’t mind Derek’s arm anymore, decided it was better than any other more intimate gesture.

“Okay,” replied his husband.

“I thought you’ll against it,” Stiles squinted his eyes.

Derek shrugged. “Why should I? If they make you get comfortable to be around me, be my guest. I have a lifetime to turn all of your don’ts to dos anyway.”

“What a confidence you have…,” Stiles jeered.

“I told you I’m not that easy to be brushed away, Mr. _Hale_ -Stilinski,” Derek nuzzled to Stiles' neck, just when the elevator doors were opening. Stiles slapped Derek's forehead reflexively.

“You two look so lovey-dovey since morning,” said one familiar voice. The two men snapped their head and their eyes caught Talia Hale, who was standing in front of the reception, with Derek’s uncle, Peter, next to her. Their suitcase was sitting not far from them.

“Was he great last night, Stilinski?” Peter grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Do you want to hear all the details, Dear Uncle Peter?” Stiles retorted as he wiggled his own eyebrows, mirroring Peter.

Derek was red to the tip of his ears, while Talia and Peter were gawking for a moment, before they were burst laughing. Peter patted Stiles' shoulder in friendly manner, as he laughed.

“I like you, Boy,” he said. “You got yourself a handful one, Nephew.”

“Well, we better be out of your hair soon and give you more space, then…,” Talia smiled fondly.

“You’re going home so soon?” Stiles asked.

“What about everyone else?” Derek added on.

“Laura went back an hour ago,” Peter explained, as Talia signed the check-out form. “The Stilinski went home last night, soon after the reception. I wonder what the emergency is.” Stiles could only roll his eyes, not even bother to humour Peter. That was his father’s style. He was a through and through workaholic and would not bother to waste his time to have some leisure time at a hotel, doing nothing. Lydia usually would stay longer, just for the sake to indulge herself in numerous hotel services. However, with the fight she had with Stiles last night, it wasn’t a surprise she had taken her leave sooner. Stiles reminded himself to call his sister once he returned to the civilization.

“That’s our car,” Talia’s voice cut off Stiles’ train-of-thought. That sophisticated woman leaned forward to kiss Derek, then Stiles. Peter patted his nephew’s forearm and shook Stiles’ hand. “We should have family dinner with your parents and sister, Stiles. Der-bear, remember to call me once you're back to the city,” Talia said again.

Derek and Stiles nodded their head in unison and sent Talia and Peter away with a wave. After the car was gone, Derek turned his gaze to Stiles.

“Thanks,” Derek murmured.

“For what?” Stiles bemused.

“For keeping up with the appearance. I don’t want to make my mother worry about us.”

Stiles shrugged, pointing toward the dining-hall, suggesting for them to walk as they were talking. His stomach started to rumble by now. “No need to thank me. I’m doing it for myself too.”

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles. The brunette raised his brows for a second, but he didn’t push Derek away. “How’s so?” The raven hair asked.

“My dad was seizing my allowance and capital to establish my company hostage, so I’d willingly married you. It’ll be bad if he gets to hear we’re not having a great marriage.”

Derek frowned. “I thought you’re doing this for your mother.”

“She’s my biggest and main reason. I have another source of capital if it was only about the money,” Stiles snorted.

“Fine, whatever it was, thank you,” Derek said sincerely.

In the dining hall, they were given a table at the porch, where they could enjoy the view of mountainside while eating. They ordered their breakfast and Stiles was casting his eyes to their surroundings.

“Who chose this place?”

“I did. You like mountain, don’t you?” Derek sipped his coffee.

“I prefer beach,” Stiles replied. “But this place is great.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot into his hairlines. “I thought you like mountain more.”

“Nah, I like beach now.” _Because Theo loves beach_ , Stiles thought. His mind was flying away to their last vacation at the beach. Theo was basking in the sun, his skin was glowing so beautifully, as he was radiating his infectious smile everywhere. He looked great on his surf board, dancing with the wave elegantly. He waved and laughed as he returned to where Stiles was sitting, watching for him surfing, like a little boy. But, once he crashed his lips on Stiles, that little boy transformed into an enchanting passionate man.

Stiles flinched when he was taken out of his reverie with a slap on his face. Derek slapped him with the menu. “Day-dreaming about other man aside of your husband, especially with him around is the same as cheating, _Dear_!”

“I thought you’re a shrink, not a psychic!!” Stiles shrieked, made Derek glared wider.

“You don’t even bother to deny it?” The raven-hair said pointedly.

“How’d you know?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Your gaze became tender, rosy cheeks, and you had that idiotic smile plastered all over your face,” he jeered. Stiles flustered a bit, mentally slapping himself for his expression always betrayed him. When he looked back at Derek, he thought he saw glint of pain in those green eyes, but was gone second after. “That was your first genuine smile in these two days,” Derek added on, more to himself.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing,” he snorted. Derek had his smug face now. “So, if you love that other party so much, why were you agreeing to this marriage? I’m not planning to divorce you no matter what, you know? You stuck with me for life.”

Stiles snorted back. “You _knew_ I agreed to the marriage to honour my Mom’s last wish. Me and him, we were not lover, anyway, so nothing to be fret about. What about yourself? Why did you agree? Especially, you were your sister’s sub in the first place. With your looks, you can get anyone that you want, so why bother to be trapped in this hellhole of marriage with me?” The brunette ate his bacon, eyes locked on Derek, wondering what kind of answer he’d come out with.

“Will you be mine, then?” Derek retorted, staring back at Stiles with same intensity. “I agreed because I want you, because I love you.”

Stiles dropped his bacon and almost got chocked. Derek deftly got up and patted his back, grabbed the water for Stiles drank. “Eat more slowly…,” he told the younger man.

“It was you, dammit!!” Stiles cursed. He calmed himself, but his face was still red. “What the fuck with that serious proclamation. We just met yesterday, for goodness sake!!”

“Told you I’m into brunette,” Derek smirked and returned to his seat. “And I meant every word I said, Stiles.”

Stiles clenched his jaw, frowning, carefully watching Derek. There was no sign of teasing or deception on his face, but it was hard for Stiles to believe a man could fell in love with other man in such short time. _But_ , who was he to judge? “Whatever. If you meant it, then I could only say I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you told me the reason yesterday. You’re in love with someone else. Noted,” Derek shrugged. “It’s okay, I have all the time in the world to make you love me sooner or later. However, can you tell me about this Theo? What’s with the ‘I love him but he was not my lover’ thing-y? Is it a new trend nowadays? The two of you were definitely involved sexually…”

“Curious, don’t you, Mr. Shrink? What’s this, occupational disease or husband jealousy?”

“A bit of both,” Derek admitted. “But we’re going to share our space and life, so even if you haven’t been able to see me as a husband, we could start with being friends, couldn’t we? And before I was a shrink, I’ve always been a good listener.”

“Friends?” Stiles repeated with bitter tone on that word. “It’s not really the department I’m excel in. Ruined all of them…,” he shifted his gaze to the forestry around them, palm on his lips, elbow to the table. Derek could see bitterness in those beautiful amber eyes, and his hand moved to its own accord to squeeze Stiles’ other hand on the table.

“You could tell me anything, Stiles,” he said. “I won’t judge you.”

Stiles sighed. “What about you? What about your past conquests? I have right to know too, don’t I? Being your _hubby_ and all…”

Derek sighed too, wondering how far the road into Stiles’ heart he needed to take was. “Fine. I had four exes; the last one was older than me. She was targeting Peter, actually, so we had ugly break-up. The one before her was the one I truly loved, but she chose her career in Europe instead of me, and we failed the LDR thing. The first and second were only flings. We tried the relationship, but didn’t work too well.”

“So the third one was your true first love?” Stiles teased.

Derek was silent for couple of seconds. He played with his food, before he finally said, “No. I have another first love,” he tilted his face, looking straight into Stiles eyes, “I’m in love with him for fifteen years, but never really in relationship with him.”

Stiles was snorting now. “So basically we’re the same? You married me as you’re still in love with someone else?”

“Oh, you have no idea, Husband…,” Derek smiled with another shred of pain in his eyes, of which Stiles failed to notice. “Now, your turn…”

“Aw, nothing much,” Stiles wiggled his brows. “My love story was not as colourful as yours. I was only had been with one, ever since I lost my virginity up to yesterday morning, just hours before we took our vow.”

All smile and colour left Derek’s face now. He was observing Stiles attentively and was made sure the brunette was telling him the truth. He pivoted his gaze, casting it everywhere but Stiles. His knuckles were smearing white as he clenched his fist tightly. _Fuck_ …, he cursed in his heart, kept repeating the word like a chant.

“Planning to give up on me now?” Stiles teased.

Derek locked his brows. He swiftly stared back at Stiles. “Never,” he hissed with all determination.

Stiles shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

They were sitting in the silent afterward, and no one bother to start another conversation. The waiter came to collect their plates, and they waited for a while before stood up and returned to the room.

“When will we going back?” Stiles asked when they were in the elevator. Derek didn’t give him another intimate gesture and they were standing side by side only.

“Up to you.”

“Can we check out after this? I wanted to go back as soon as possible. I have a company to build and in urgent need of new phone.”

“Okay. You need to move out, anyway.”

“Move where?” Stiles cooed.

“From your place to my house,” Derek had his ‘duh’ expression, looking at Stiles like he was an idiot to be asking the obvious.

“What do you mean I’m moving to _your house_?!!!” Stiles shrieked.

Derek narrowed his eyes, then raised his left hand, where his wedding band was, to the brunette’s line of view. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re married, so it’s just natural for _you_ to move to _my_ place.”

“Why not the other way around?!!”

“Question: what kind of living condition that you have? Apartment or house?”

Stiles scowled. “Apartment…”

“Right. I have a fucking house, Husband. Three storeys, spacious, with basement and pool, and one two storeys office building built next to it. _My_ office.”

How eager Stiles was to rip that smug smile on Derek’s face. He shot his husband a murdering glance.

“You said you want to establish your company, right? Have you found any place for the office?”

Stiles was pouting even more. He stomped his feet as they were walking back to their room.

“Hey, I wasn’t teasing you. I wanted to say that I have empty space just above my office. If you still looking for an office, why don’t you use my place. I’ll let you rent it for free or charge you with rent fee lower than the market if you prefer.”

Stiles’ ears perked up now. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Derek suspiciously. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. I mean, I was thinking to sublet it anyway, so why don’t I sublet it to you?”

“I still need to see the location first,” Stiles turned his head and gave his back to Derek, hiding his excitement. He indeed was looking for a space for his office, to no avail until now. Most of the places he desired were too expensive, while the less expensive were too small or too far from his apartment and city centre. If Derek’s place was any good, he’d take it. At least, he could use it temporarily, until he could afford to rent better space. Not to mention, with Derek’s own business downstairs, he could shave half of the advertisement to introduce his company to the public. Derek’s clients might be in need for advertisement service.

“You are doing the math in your head, aren't you? How much money you could save et cetera?” Derek smirked, as his hand swiped their room key card.

Stiles flushed. He smacked the taller guy’s forearm. “Shut up! Stop doing that creepy shrink thing to me!! We still need to talk about the dos and don’ts too!!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah…, let’s talk about it as much as you want on our way home.”

“I drive?”

“Keep dreaming, Husband,” Derek snorted.

“Stingy,” Stiles stuck his tongue out to Derek.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you don't mind, please leave some comments... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is tad short. A lot of end of semester's activities to attend to, lately XD  
> Okay, first of all, I need to straight the timeline, since I think I've messed it up on chapter five (I've edited it, tho). Derek and Stiles only spent one night at that hotel, Sunday night only. So, it was Monday when this chapter took place.  
> Why does the timeline important? You'll know when I posted the next chapter, or maybe someone have guessed it already? ^^

“Alright, on top of the list, no sex.”

Derek rolled his eyes. They were on the way back to the city, driving Derek’s camaro. Once Stiles landed his eyes on the car, he was drooling all over it and kept nagging Derek to allow him driving, to no avail. Derek brushed him easily and tucked him securely on the passenger seat, warranted a full pout from the brunette. That was also why, once they hit the highway, as Derek suggested, Stiles started the list of his dos and don’ts.

“What do you say, Husband dear?” The brunette blinked his eyelids swiftly.

“Yes, noted. Not until you give the consent, anyway,” Derek replied. He erected his thumb. “Top of my list, no cheating, not even day-dreaming, even more not to wet-dreaming other man.”

“That’s three!!” Stiles protested.

“All under the same category, so they’re counted as one,” Derek deadpanned.

“Fine! Next, don’t invade my privacy, like reading my text, answering my phone, things like that.”

“Deal,” Derek nodded. “Next on my list, it’s a do. A convincing public display affection when there are other people around. My family has reputation to uphold, so do I. Make sure no one is suspicious that our marriage is not yet to be consummated. We need to look always lovey-dovey.”

Stiles was narrowing his eyes. After he was flip-flopping his options for a few minutes, he finally nodded. “But no kissing.”

“What if the situation required us to do so? People will get suspicious if we refuse to do it,” Derek complained.

Stiles pondered again, racking his brain. “Fine, only in upmost emergency!” He finally resigned, drawing a satisfied smile from Derek. “And no tongue involved!” The brunette added on.

“Well, that’s entirely up to you, Dear. If you could resist my initiation kiss and not opening your mouth, I certainly won’t use my tongue,” the raven hair said smugly, as Stiles snorted so loud.

“Next!” The brunette stirred their conversation back on track. “I get to keep my apartment. I will only pack and move my clothes and drawing equipment later. The rest of the furniture remains.”

Derek frowned. “Why bother to keep your apartment when you’ll be staying with me? That’d double the cost!”

“I have my reason,” Stiles deadpanned. He crossed his arms on the chest, acted like a rebelling stubborn teenager. Derek rolled his eyes.

“I can agree to that, under one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t get to meet your ex at that apartment, remember my first don’t,” Derek said pointedly.

“I won’t ,” Stiles promised. It wasn’t like Theo would return to his apartment again, anyway. He never came to the apartment if Stiles wasn’t at home. He gave Theo his keys, but the shorter brunette never used it. Stiles confronted him about that one day, and Theo came out with the answer that he didn’t want to get too comfortable in Stiles’ property like he was his lover. ‘ _Friends, Stiles_ ,’ Theo said that time, ‘ _Still should have some clear boundaries_ ’ _._ That was why, Stiles was pretty sure Theo won’t be returning there, knowing that he did not live there anymore. Stiles just wanted to keep the apartment because he was still unable to let go just yet. That place filled with the best memories of him and Theo. They spent so many lovely times there. The place was their love nest, basically, and Stiles didn’t have heart to see it got leased to other tenants and witnessing how his memory was being replaced with theirs. Not this soon, at least.

“Anything else?” Derek snapped the brunette back to the present.

“No going all shrink on me,” he answered.

“I can’t guarantee for that one,” Derek cracked an apologetic smile. “It’s habitual and instinctual. Just stop me whenever you start to feel uncomfortable.”

“Habit dies hard, hmm?” Stiles pursed his lips, remembering Theo said those words on one of their last days.

“Something like that,” Derek chuckled. “What ‘s next?”

Stiles cocked his head, thinking. “I think that’s all for now. I’ll add it later once I remember anything.”

Derek nodded. “Tell me about this company of yours. What kind of company you want to establish?”

“Advertisement company. I’m a digital artist, remember?”

“Nice. Have you got any employee yet?”

“Nah, I’ll be flying solo first, until I could afford to hire another artists. I have friends to help me if I ever get overwhelmed with orders, though. They are my ex-classmates back in uni. If my company become a success, they may want to join me.” Stiles started to roam the radio channels in search for good music. “What about you? How long have you been a marriage counsellor?”

“Just started, I just finished my post-grad programme recently.”

“How old are you actually? You’re pretty young as a counsellor, aren’t you?”

Stiles frowned when he saw Derek’s eyes shred another pain. He looked like he was going to say something serious, but he cancelled it. “What can I say? I’m sort of a genius, probably. I entered uni at 16 and got my bachelor degree three years later, and finished my post-grads, along with getting my license in no more than five years.”

The brunette squinted his eyes to his husband. How he hated the personification of perfectness like this man who was sitting next to him. They could really suffocate you with their snobbish aura, as they were thinking that this world was revolving around them only.  “So you’re not only good looking, but you’re also loaded _and_ smart?” He sneered.

Derek winked. “Therefore, you hit the jackpot when you got yourself such a perfect husband like me, Dear.”

The brunette snorted. _No wonder he was always that smug_ , he thought. That man had all the excuses to do so, apparently. “Any nasty clients?”

Derek’s chest was heaving lightly as he laughed. “So far so good, Hubby. I was just starting, so my client pool still rather small. But I like to work with them. They really want to save their marriage, so I’m most motivated to help them.”

Stiles let out a squealing voice as he flickered his eyes to Derek, made the older man blushed. “Shut up!” He scolded the younger brunette.

They were chatting about many trivial things afterward, like what they liked to do in their spare time, their hobby, their favourite foods, and many more minor details, to get to know each other better. They stopped for the gas and grabbed some sandwich to eat on the rest of the way. They hardly realized they had spent four hours driving and only begun to feel beat when they were welcomed by the familiar city streets. Stiles guided Derek to his apartment address. Derek parked his Camaro outside, considered it would be less hassle when they needed to move Stiles’ stuffs, than if he parked it in the basement. He jumped off his car hastily, before Stiles finished unbuckling his seat belt, and opened the passenger door to help his husband got off the car. The brunette narrowed his eyes, mocked offended face, but took Derek’s hand nonetheless. He promised the taller man that he’d behave like they were a lovey-dovey couple when there were people around, so he’d go with it. The raven-hair was grinning widely and swiftly planted his hand on Stiles’ waist.

“You’re overdoing it, _Dear_ ,” Stiles hissed to the taller man’s ear, as he smiled to greet an elder woman who was walking out from the building. He saw her couple of time at the elevator and they were in exchanging greeting basis. The woman unabashedly was checking Derek out and gave her approving wiggles of eyebrows to Stiles. Derek gave her a polite smile, while Stiles tried his best not to cringe, and kept flashing his sweetest smile.

They entered the building and Stiles greeted the doorman. That guy jumped from his seat and hastily said to Stiles, “Mr. Stilinski, you just missed him!”

Stiles frowned, bemused. “Mr. Raeken. He put your keys inside your mailbox and left no more than five minutes ago…”

The doorman had no chance to finish his sentence because Stiles had stormed out the building and ran to the street. He cast his gaze everywhere, was hoping to see the glimpse of Theo’s silhouette, or his car, but there was nothing. It was daytime, people were flocking the street and cars were coming and going. He waited for some more, vigilantly casting his eyes, but he didn’t find any trace of Theo.  The traffic, the pedestrians, even the dust, they all had swept Theo’s trail away. Stiles gritted his teeth in effort to blink his tears away. Slightly shaken, he stepped back into the building. Derek was standing in front of the front desk, waiting for him. He had his hands stuck into his pants pocket, his lips were pursed tightly, but he said nothing when Stiles returned. The brunette could feel how upset that raven-hair was, but he was more upset than he did, so he had no mood to start bantering. He went to check his mailbox and found a chain of keys he gave Theo long time ago. He clenched to it, closed his mailbox harsher than necessary, and walked to the elevator still with his eyebrows knitted tightly in the middle of his forehead.

He pressed his floor number, was completely ignoring Derek who followed him dutifully. The taller man was not in talking mood either, still looking no less-upset than Stiles was. The short elevator ride was passed in silent, and the tense silent was still lingering even after Stiles had opened his apartment door.

The brunette’s amber eyes attentively observing his apartment’s interior and noticed that Theo had been cleaning it up. He left his apartment messy yesterday, with smell of sex hung strongly in the air. However, today it was cleaned. The blanket on the couch was folded and changed with the clean one, the magazines on the table were stacked neatly, the floor was vacuumed, all the dishes were washed… Everything was at their place. Stiles shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, couldn’t believe that that man was still taking care of him even after their separation.

“It’s a great place,” Derek praised, breaking the silent. “You keep it neatly too.”

“ _He_ keeps it neatly,” Stiles interposed, correcting Derek. “He was still taking care of me even after he was saying goodbye…” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and he didn’t bother to hear or see Derek’s response and walked to the bedroom. He had bad feelings and felt reluctant to open his dresser. Theo cleaned up his apartment, yet gave his keys back. It was like…it was like he was saying his final goodbye. They promised to continue being friends, but Stiles knew that they were deceiving themselves if they were saying they could be friends ‘only’. With their track records, both of them knew they had failing the friendship miserably.

Stiles inhaled deeply and wrenched open his dresser door. He could feel how his heart shattered into pieces and cold running through his spine when he saw Theo’s clothes were all gone. He took them all and left Stiles with nothing, not even a single memento of his presence in the apartment. _This_ , the separation, had now felt real. Theo was done with him.

Derek jolted in his spot when he heard the sound of broken glasses from the bedroom and rushing himself to check on Stiles. He was dead on tracks when he saw Stiles was standing in the middle of shattered pieces of his dresser mirror, with bleeding knuckles. There was deep pain in those amber eyes, but no tears.

“Stiles!” Derek finally ran to him and reached for his injured hand. “What the hell are you doing?!” The older man herded his husband to the sink at the kitchen and opened the water tap to clean Stiles’ wound. The brunette was not even flinch from the pain. He was now staring blankly to the cupboard.

“Fucking bastard,” he hissed bitterly. “He even took his favourite mug away…”

Derek bit his tongue to comment. He applauded and felt grateful for the other man’s consideration and big heart to sweep clean any trace of him in Stiles’ apartment. That other man must had realize that it would be harder for Stiles to move on and letting go if he left any memento at the taller brunette’s place. From the look of it, that other man already had unshakable resolution to end their relationship for good, much to Derek’s relief.

“Come on, let me treat your wound,” Derek led the younger man to the couch and seated him there. “Where’s your first-aid kit?”

“Somewhere near the kitchen island, I guess,” Stiles shrugged. “Theo kept everything for me.”

 _Great, a first-aid kit hunting, then_ , Derek sighed and started to toss the drawers and cupboards around. But it was a great insight, nonetheless, made Derek learned more about Stiles, more than that man ever shared with him. Stiles’ ex was a keeper, that part was pretty obvious, which make Stiles was used to being pampered and taken care for. Stiles was the instigator of their relationship, the decision maker, but his ex was the keeper of the relationship, the one who nurtured it, keeping Stiles on track. It seemed, they were balancing it pretty well, made Derek deeply wonder what was holding them from being real couple?

Derek finally found the kit and hastily took it to treat Stiles’ wound. He was first disinfecting the abused skin, then, applied the medicine. Stiles remained the same, stilled on his seat, not even flinched from the stinging pain. He was deeply lost in thought.

“Like I said, Stiles,” Derek said as his hands were busy wrapping the bandage on Stiles’ hand. “I’m a good listener. I’m all ears, if you want to talk. Just see me as your friend, not your husband, nor a shrink.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, that’s the problem…,” he sneered. “I told you I’m not good at that department. Do you want to know why? Because I had two best friends, one I’ve known for my entire life, but I pushed him to the edge until he finally walked away, and the other one…”

Stiles palmed his face with his free hand, as he resumed talking. His voice was all bitter and rough. “I slept with the other one, Derek. I made him as my fuck buddy, hampered his dream so he won’t go anywhere and stayed beside me, yet promising no future for him, _for us_.”

Derek’s hands stopped wrapping the bandage. He tilted his head to observe Stiles, eyes widen. That second everything was crystal clear for him. All of those Stiles’ talks about loving someone deeply, whom was not his lover, were all about this very nature of their relationship. He wasn’t indeed. That other man, _that_ Theo, was Stiles best friend!

“I ruined my friends, Derek,” Stiles carried on. “I was messing up their feelings, screwing their future… I was the one who started this no-way-return relationship with Theo, and it was also _me_ who ended it… I fucked up good, Derek… I…” The brunette unable to carry on and broke into tears. Derek swiftly reached for him and took him into his embrace, letting Stiles cried on his shoulders. He stroked the brunette’s back, trying his best to sooth him, yet said nothing to him. Derek knew, Stiles just needed someone to cry to, at the moment, to share his pain and broken heart with. And, for better or worse, Derek had made his solemn promise to be there for him.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. What do you think? Please let me know...;) Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Theo's pack made their appearance ^^ I love writing them like this, so I hope you are enjoying it as well. Happy reading... ;)

The black Camaro was very eye-catching and drawn Theo’s attention immediately. He was throwing his stuffs on the back seat when that black beauty was approaching and parked in front of Stiles’ building. Theo was admiring the car for a bit before he entered his own car and got ready to drive away. However, when the driver of that car came out, he got stiffened. He could feel his heart clenched by an invisible hand. The owner had jet-black hair and a set of awesome facial figure. Expressive eyebrows, tall nose, thin lips and strong jaw, all in the perfect proportion. Theo recognized the face immediately and he felt as if his blood was frozen when that tall and well-built man was rushing over to open his car’s passenger door and helped a brunette getting out.

The brunette was the very person who filled Theo’s dream with happiness, occupied every corner of his heart, showered his body with affection for so many years, and who was breaking his heart severely too. He was Stiles. From the distant, Theo could see that Stiles’ face was beaming with happiness and he was smiling radiantly to the raven hair. _His husband_ , Theo reminded himself when his heart started to ache, as he was witnessing the two newlyweds exchanging affection. The raven hair was smiling happily and possessively wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist. Stiles, too, reciprocated by nuzzling closer to Derek Hale’s ear, as he was exchanging greetings with Mrs. Lewis. They looked so good together, so perfectly made for each other, and were emitting their happiness everywhere. Theo bit his lips and wiped his tears away. He saw their wedding photos on the paper, but witnessing the real-deal, witnessing how Stiles was in love with someone else with his own eyes was entirely another different experience, another different set of heart-broken feeling. Theo knuckles turned white as he gripped the steer-wheel hard, tried his best to compose himself. He needed to get out of there, as soon as possible. Otherwise…, otherwise he’d lost himself deeper in agony and bitterness. He started his engine, and floored the pedal, drove as far away and as fast as possible.

**

“No! No! No! Theo, stop!” Isaac was flailing his hands on the other side of the glass. He had signaled Josh to stop the recording, and for both Hayden and Tracy to stop playing the background music. After he got Theo’s attention, Isaac knocked the glass and signalling him to exit the recording booth. The brunette sighed and took off his earphones. He had been making so many mistakes for the whole afternoon, up to this evening, delaying their recording schedule all the way. From his peripheral vision, he saw Hayden and Tracy were flashing him an encouragement smile, so he flashed a small one in return. They all knew how perfectionist of a producer Isaac was, and how nasty his scolding could be if any of them was stalling _his_ schedule.

Theo dragged his heels and followed Isaac into the small office next to the recording room. Isaac was pacing for a while, before he opened his mouth as the brunette closed the door behind him. “Spit it out!” He commanded.

“Spit what out?” Theo looked at him perplexed.

“Whatever is happening to you that had ruined my _perfect_ schedule _and_ my perfect music!!” Isaac tone got higher. He’d stopped pacing now, and was glaring mercilessly to Theo.

“I’m good,” Theo shrugged his shoulders, tried to act as casual as possible. He was not planning to confide to his boss about his nasty break-up with Stiles!

“Tilt your head and say that one more time with your eyes on mine!”

Theo braced himself and stared at Isaac. His tall producer was staring at him with the sharp exploring gaze of his blue eyes, sent shivers to Theo’s spine. That man was extremely intimidating, with his big-blue eyes and sharp gaze, and Theo knew _nothing_ could escape his keen observation. The brunette’s head fell down once more, tried futilely to escape Isaac’s eyes.

“Still saying that you’re good?” Isaac sneered. “Listen, Theo, I'm not trying to pry for your private problems. I just need you to focus on your music, for this album, for this recording. You are the one who wanted this album to be released by the end of this month! Usually, you are always exceeding my expectation on you. To be honest, you are the best artist I have under my wing, and you never fail me. However, today, you’re simply not being _you_! I might be your boss, but I’m still worry for you.”

“Especially when your schedule got stalled?” Theo joked, warranted a snort from Isaac.

“If you’ve realize it, then start to spill your bean!”

“I’m good, Okay? Look, maybe I'm tired. It has been a long day for me. Could we just call it a day? It’s quite late, anyway. We’ve been doing this track for hours. The gang must be tired too, I presume. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise.” Theo raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.   

Isaac was studying him again, before he finally sighed. “Fine, I’m letting you off the hook for now. But remember, if tomorrow you’re not getting any better, I’ll make you sing your gut out!”

Theo wiggled his pinky finger playfully as he was grinning. “Pinky promise…”

“Crossing my fingers is more precise,” Isaac snorted and walked out the office, returning to the recording room, where their crews were waiting. “Okay guys, wrap up. Our star is exhausted, so we’ll resume the recording tomorrow.”

“So we’re off-clock early today?” Tracy was jumping from her seat, squealing gleefully. “Let’s go for a drink, then! Come with us, Isaac, Theo!”

“Didn’t you hear when I said our star is exhausted?” Isaac scolded her, but the brunette ignored him. Tracy paced forward to Theo and laced an arm to his.

“Come on, Theo, let’s drink your exhaustion away! I know this great new bar downtown. ”

“You know every single bar in this town, Tracy,” Josh rolled his eyes.

“Theo never join us, Tracy, you know that. It’s okay if you have other appointment, Theo. We understand…,” Hayden flashed him a smile.

Theo glanced over his production team and realized that he never spent any bonding time with them. They were working together for years, but Theo never got time to have drinks together. Whenever he finished recording, he’d go back straight away to meet Stiles. Now, with his separation with Stiles, with the taller brunette got married and had another man to take care of him, he didn’t have to do that anymore. He might be able to spare more time for other people around him. He smiled.

“I want to come too, if that’s okay.”

“Really?!” Tracy tightened her grasp on Theo’s arm, excited, half-bouncing on her spot.

“Are you sure, Theo?” Josh arched his eyebrows.

“I think that’s good,” Isaac wrapped his arms around Hayden and Josh, dragging them to follow Theo, who was already being dragged away by Tracy. “Let’s mingle. You may find your lost spirit, Theo-boy! Come on gang, I’ll treat you all!!”

The girls were instantly let out a happy scream and pumping their fist to the air, while Josh and Theo laughed. They went with Isaac’s SUV, with Josh on the passenger seat, and Theo was being crowded by Hayden and Tracy at the back. They were joking and chatting merrily, successfully made Theo’s mind distracted from his own problem. This might be the best choice he ever made recently, Theo pondered.

The bar Tracy introduced to them was a bar/lounge fusion. The place had the usual counter and seating arrangement, but instead of booths, they installed some cozy large sofas on the corner for the customers to hang out and lounging around. They chose the sofa and planted themselves there, with drinks in hand, before Hayden got distracted by the pool tables and started to nag Tracy and Josh to shoot the balls with her. She tried to drag Isaac and Theo along, but when both men adamantly refused, she let them be. Apparently, she didn’t have such guts to force her will to both of her bosses. Theo was good at any sport, but to shoot pool. He loved to see Stiles playing, though, with the view of his ass in display as he was shooting. Theo shut his eyes, annoyed with himself when he started to think about that tall brunette again. They were done, for good, and that was the fact he needed to keep in mind.

“You’re thinking about whoever that person is, again,” Isaac snapped him out from his reverie. “I’m all ears if you want me to…”

“Oh, Man…, you’re my producer…, my boss… I’m so not confiding my problem to you…,” Theo face-palmed himself. “Stop observing me, even though you’re good in doing it…”

Isaac chuckled. “Sorry…?”

“No, you’re not,” Theo smirked. “You’re always doing it. To me, to Hayden, to Tracy, to Josh… You’re not prying, alright, but that could be quite annoying in an extent!”

“Can’t a producer care for his crew? You lot are basically my gems, my valuable asset. I _need to_ care for you all.”

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna talk about it, really. It was over anyway, I just need to move on.”

“Yeah? How do you plan to do that?”

Theo frowned. The question was like a mockery, but Isaac’s expression was aloof and there was no sign of mockery or jeering in his eyes. It was more like he was genuinely asking it out loud for his own sake. Theo was about to open his mouth, but Adam Lambert’s ‘Another Lonely Night’ cut him halfway. That was Isaac’s phone’s ringtone. The producer held his finger up to sign the brunette that he needed to answer the call. He slipped off from his seat and went to the quieter corner. Isaac had been Theo’s producer ever since his debut, so it had been four years he had known the man. With Isaac’s capable hands and sharp instinct, Theo’s career was skyrocketing, and his songs were on top charts shortly after they got released. Theo liked working with Isaac, because although he was a perfectionist and strict, he never treated his artist as merchandise. He was respectful for their decision and will. So, when Theo refused the offers to expand his career abroad, Isaac didn’t sound his objection or forced him.

Isaac usually never meddled with his artist’s private matter, but recently he seemed rather off too. Theo tried to recall when the change of attitude started. Was it a week ago? Was it a month ago? He only had his focus on Stiles that he hardly noticed anything or anyone else. However, when he caught a glimpse of Tracy’s lean feature, he remembered Tracy was gossiping something about Isaac around two months ago. Theo vaguely remembered it had something to do with his ringtone or something? Yes, it had something to do with Isaac’s ringtone. In fact, it was the particular ringtone that just rang on Isaac’s phone, of which extremely askew from Isaac’s other evergreen songs ringtones.

“He got called again, didn’t he?” Tracy was slipping her body next to Theo, with eyes on Isaac, although the man was screened by the glass partition.

“What’s with the call and your fixation with it?” Theo whispered, letting his curiosity roaming inside him.

“You didn’t notice?” Tracy eyes widen and twinkling, hungry for gossip. “He was starting to act weird around two or three months ago, like he was in love. I mean, really, in love. You know how strict he is on work, right? But when he was like in love, he turned into a sweetheart! I remembered it clearly because I made mistake that time, almost blown that artist’s song completely, but Isaac didn’t yell at me! He just scolded me a bit, and that’s it! He even still asked us out to drink together after we finished recording. I almost got a heart attack that time, since I thought I was done for, he’d fire me, but he didn’t!”

“That's because you are great, Trace’. He told me just then, he sees us as his valuable asset. So…”

“You don’t get it!” Tracy hissed. “He then started to use that song, that Adam Lambert’s ‘Another Lonely Night’! Oh come on Theo, you also known him as long as I do, you must’ve been noticing his fixation on those oldies songs! He even made you sang the cover for one of the songs on your previous album, didn’t he?”

Theo chuckled. Yeah, he remembered that very well. They had trouble with one of the songs list and were lacking one bonus track for the new album, but had no time to compose a new one, so Isaac came up with the idea. He made Theo sang one of his favourite evergreen songs for the bonus track, once he got the license. Theo agreed to do the cover because his mother loved that song, and Stiles said he was excited to hear Theo did the cover for it.

“And did you hear the lyrics? The ringtone got to mean something!” Tracy interposed, pulled Theo off his train-of-thought. When Theo looked at her, waiting for her next words, she was grimacing, “Err, I better go back. Hayden’s starting to shoot her deadly glare to me. I think it’s my turn now!” The brunette was letting go Theo’s arm and hastily trotting back to the pool table. Isaac ended his call too and returned to their sofa. He looked gloomier then he was before receiving the phone call. It had now completely aroused Theo’s curiosity. He let himself feeding on it, tried to occupy his mind with many other things beside Stiles.  

“Are you OK?” Theo asked Isaac.

“I might need to paraphrase my question,” the dark-blonde producer said after a moment of silent. He shifted his eyes to the artist. “Can you move on?”

Theo glowered in instance. The question was hitting the bull’s eye. Theo swallowed hard, felt his heart started to ache again. He said nothing for a while, before he finally chuckled.

“Funny you asked me that…,” he hummed. “That’s exactly my struggle at the moment…” He took a heavy intake of breath, “Oh fuck it. Fine, I’ll tell you. Not gonna go for the detail, anyway.  I just broke up yesterday. He got married with someone else, and I’m still figuring out how to forget him, _completely_ …”

Isaac smirked. “I’ve always known you are in relationship with someone… No other artist is like you. You went home straight away after work like a dutifully working wife.”

“Were, Dude. It was in the past now,” Theo raised his hand to smack the tall blonde. “And shut up. I’m no one’s wife. I was his nanny alright, but definitely not a wife. He has a husband to do that for him now, moreover, so here I am…”

“Stuck with us, is that what you’re trying to say?” Isaac chuckled as he was nursing his glass. He rested his head to the back-rest and cocked it side way to see Theo clearly. “But it’s smart of you to walk away when he was getting married. Trust me, you don’t want to be the third party of a married couple, no matter how messed up their marriage is. It’s better to never get in-between them. It’s a living hell…”

Theo stared at the tall dark-blonde. His gaze was distant and there was obvious pain in his blue eyes. The brunette never saw Isaac wore that expression before. His curiosity was in battle with his better conscience. He wanted to ask, to pry, especially with Isaac looked so troubled by it, but it might not be the best thing to do. They were in professional relationship to start with, no matter how close like a family they were now. He finally cleared his throat.  “Err…, do you want to talk about it?”

Isaac didn’t respond to the offer right away. He took a big gulp of his drink and grimacing from the sensation. He took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth. “I didn’t know he’s married at the beginning. He didn’t wear his wedding band when I first met him at a club. I was out drinking with those minions too at that time,” he tilted his chin toward the crew.

“But, Hayden got picked up by her boyfriend, while Tracy and Josh left me with their respective fling that night. That left me alone at the club and I was trying to open a conversation with a stranger to kill time. I swear it was only for a conversation, I never wanted it to be more than that. He had the sweetest smile I ever seen, with pair of coffee-brown eyes that twinkling like night sky… We hit it off so well, and you knew the drill. One drink became two, one conversation became a caress on the arm, and we ended up getting involved. I noticed the white un-tanned line on his ring finger, by then, and it hit me. He told me he has problem with his marriage and is about to get a divorce from his wife. It’s never been done up to today, though, especially with their family keep meddling and asking them to salvage their marriage or at least trying to have counselling first.”

The tall blonde sipped his drink again, and Theo let him took all the time he needed to resume his story. Theo could feel that Isaac just needed someone to listen to him, so he could take his trouble off his chest.

“I tried to break things off with him because I don’t want to get involved with or be the cause of their divorce. But…, whenever he’s hurt and a train-wreck thanks to his wife and family, he'll come to find me like a lost puppy, and all of my determination just bursting like bubbles once I see his hurting face. I take him in again and again, even though I know he’d leave me alone in the morning…” Isaac paused again. He cracked a small smile to Theo. “That’s why, Theo, it’s really smart of you to walk out before it was too late. Never…, _never_ get entangled between the two people that were united as one legally. You’ll lose yourself, because you have no idea what you are next to them. Like me, what am I to him? His boyfriend? Mistress? Bitch? I don’t know… I have no idea where and what my position is. It messed up…”

Theo sighed and took a big gulp of his own alcohol. He tossed his head on the back rest too, as Isaac did, and pondering his producer’s words. Never knew that tall man could have such messy love problem. He had always been a workaholic, strict, and clear with his objectives. But now, that man seemed so lost and vulnerable. Funny how love could turn people around, turned their life upside-down. Theo thought Isaac was right, it was best for him to get away and not standing between Stiles and his husband. He was already had no clear status next to Stiles all these years. Friends? No, they were beyond that. Fuck buddy? That wasn’t right either, because they cared for and devoted to each other so much. And, they were definitely not lovers. If Theo was still clinging on to Stiles now, with him being married, what was left for him? He should save some dignity for himself too, Theo reminded himself.

“What are you thinking, Theo?” Isaac started to slur. He was drunk already.

Theo sat straight and confiscated Isaac’s drink, much for the blonde’s protest. “I was pondering on your words, and I think it’s enough drink for you tonight. You’re drunk, and how you'll drive us home with you being so drunk?” He slapped Isaac’s hand who was trying to get his glass back. Theo snatched the drinks away and put it on the bar, as he was signalling the trio to head back. Half-pouting, they stopped playing and returned to their sofa.

“Isaac is drunk,” Theo informed them. “We better go home now.”

“Who’s driving, then?” Josh asked.

“You three didn’t drink too much, right? So it’s better for one of you driving,” Theo suggested.

“Josh, you drive,” Hayden deadpanned. “My house is quite far, so just drop me at my boyfriend’s apartment. It’s only five blocks away.”

“I’m going to take a cab,” Tracy decided.

“Is it okay, Trace’? I could drive you home,” Josh interposed.

“I’m a big girl,” the brunette blew a kiss to the gang and grabbed her things to hail a cab. Hayden went out to accompany her, while the two boys were busy moving the dead-drunk Isaac.

“Gosh, he’s heavy…,” Josh panted.

“Say that again…,” Theo’s face had reddened with Isaac’s dead weight on his shoulders. With hard work, they finally managed to tuck Isaac at the back of his SUV. Hayden climbed in and squeezed herself to fit the seat, with the curly-blonde producer’s body sprawling all over it.

“Urgh, I love this man, but not so much if he gets drunk,” Hayden squirmed on her seat. “Why did he drink so much, anyway? Usually it was him who dragged our drunken-ass home.”

Both Hayden and Josh were shooting inquiring gaze to Theo now, caught him unready. “I…” Theo sighed. “He has problem and needed to get it off his chest. And no, I won’t tell you what his problem is. Respect your boss a bit, will you?”

“Alright, alright, we’re not Tracy anyway,” Hayden raised her hand surrender. “That’s his building, Josh. Pull over,” she instructed Josh.

Hayden didn’t bother to hide her relief to be able to escape herself from Isaac’s legs that had been pinning her on her seat. She jumped off the car and waved toward Josh and Theo, before she ran into the building.

“Alright, so next destination…, your house,” Josh started driving again.

“Won’t it be best to send Isaac home first?” Theo glanced over the back seat, where Isaac was still lying asleep, dead to the world. “Will you be able to move him by yourself?”

Josh stilled for a moment, thinking, before he finally nodded. “You’re right. I’m going to need a hand. That guy is freaking heavy!”

Theo laughed and let Josh drove to Isaac’s house first. Once they arrived at his house, after some struggle trying to fish his house keys out from his coat pocket and moving Isaac upstairs, the two boys finally managed to securely put their boss on his bed. They helped him with his shoes, covered him with blanket, and didn’t forget to put a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand, in case the tall blonde needed them.

“How are we going to put his keys back in?” Theo asked Josh when they locked Isaac’s house from outside.

“We’re not,” Josh said. “Isaac has another spare keys and I've put a note telling him I’m taking his keys and would return them to him tomorrow, as well as his SUV. I’ll be picking up the big guy tomorrow morning. So, let me take you home now.”

“Your house is on the opposite direction with mine,” Theo suddenly remembered. “I can’t let you drive me home. That would be too troublesome, Josh. Just drive me back to the agency, I’ll take my car.”

“You’re drinking quite a lot too, Man,” Josh retorted. “I can’t risk you being stopped by the cop and hit the news, neither could I risk you take a cab by yourself, with your popularity and all. It’s fine, I’ll drive you home and pick you up in the morning too, along with Isaac. Your house is not far from here, right?”

“But…”

“It’s fine Dude, really,” Josh grinned and ushered the artist back to the car. Theo could only resign and climbed back into the vehicle. _What a night_ , he sighed, with a thin smile on his face.      

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Soooo, how was it? Please give me your feedback ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Corey Bryant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short again, but I feel the necessity to write this chapter first before move on to the next plot.

Theo woke up with a rather nasty hangover, made him groaned and buried his head back to the pillow. It had been a while since he spent all night drinking, that he forgot the bittersweet aftertaste. _Wait_ , scratched that. No sweet, bitter only. The hangover was dreading. He slipped off the bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth, in effort to get rid some of the nasty taste, and decided that he needed coffee. _Bad_. Half-stumbled, Theo dragged his heels downstairs, but stopped halfway when his nose smell a refreshing scent of freshly-brewed coffee. His ears also caught the sound of someone using his kitchen to fix breakfast. He frowned. He lived alone, and no one had his keys beside his parents, not even Stiles. However, _if_ his parents came, his mother at least, they would already barge into his room by then and woke him up. But no one came upstairs. Whoever using his coffee machine to brew his coffee and fixed breakfast (by the sound of it) was staying downstairs. So, whoever it was, definitely not his parents.

Theo got tensed in instance when he took in the possibility that he got an intruder in his kitchen. Adrenalin shot into his veins and made him forgotten his hangover altogether. He cast his eyes around the room, tried to figure out anything he could use as weapon. He was antsy and indecisive on whether should he continue walking to the kitchen and confronted whoever was there, or returned to his bedroom, locked it up, and called a cop. But he was promptly grimacing when he remembered that he put his phone for recharge on the socket nearby the kitchen. He mustered his courage and decided to just depend on his limbs to face the intruder. He was trained in boxing during his uni years, anyway, so he might have a chance. Moreover, since the said person was fixing him breakfast, he (or she?) might not be too bad, right? _Whatever…_

Once he hit the last stairs and pivoted his heels and gaze to face his intruder, he saw a tall young guy around his age, brown hair, was calmly cooking on his stoves. Theo couldn’t see his face clearly because he had his back on him. Upon hearing Theo’s footsteps, the guy turned around to greet the house owner with bright smile flashed from his rosy plump lips. Theo frowned because he didn’t recall he ever seen that guy before. He had perfectly arched black brows, defined jaw line, and big almond-shape eyes which now shooting Theo soft gaze.

“Good morning, Mr. Raeken,” that stranger greeted him. His voice was calm and soothing. “Coffee?” He moved to pour two cups of coffee.

“Who the hell are you?!!” Theo was still on his alarmed stance and watching the tall guy carefully. That guy didn’t look like he had any evil intention, but one couldn’t be too careful these days.

The guy widened his big eye, seemed surprised with the question. “I thought Mr. and Mrs. Raeken had informed you about me. They gave me your keys, stating that I am to start working for you from today onward.” Suddenly he stopped and remembered something. He hastily washed his hands, wiped them dry on the apron, and pacing forward to Theo to offer a handshake. “Where’s my manner? Please forgive me, Sir. My name is Corey Bryant, I’m your Personal Assistant.”

Theo was still frowning and ignoring the handshake, made the other guy smiled awkwardly and took back his ignored hand. He was observing Theo now, had no clue what to do next.

“You haven’t heard about me, have you?” He asked.

Theo was not answering his question and walked backward, eyes locked on the stranger, as he reached the socket where he put his phone to recharge last night. Once he got a hold of it, he called his mom on the speed dial. It wasn’t a long wait before his mother answered the call.

“Mom,” Theo greeted.

“ _Good morning, Honey_ ,” his mother replied. Theo could see she was beaming upon hearing her son’s voice.

“Mom, why is there a certain Corey Bryant fixing breakfast at my house?” He didn’t beat around the bush and straight to the point. The said man was flashing his another awkward smile.

“ _He’s there already?_ ” Theo heard his mother sounded so excited. “ _What a capable employee…_ ”

“Mom…”

“ _Oh, right. I texted you about him last night, didn’t I? You didn’t receive my text?_ ”

“I went out drinking with my producer and colleagues last night, and my phone was running out of battery. I just opened it to call you about him. What’s going on? Why do I need a PA?”

“ _Theo dear, trust me that I tried to talk your father out about it, but you know how stubborn he could be. You’ve promised him you’ll start to learn a thing or two about our company, so he’s trying to encourage it faster by sending you a PA. Corey is the best intern your father has and he’s a fast learner. He’s also graduated in the same time as you are and has been working under your father directly for these six months. That’s why, your father thinks no one is better than him to teach you about the company._ ”

Theo massaged his forehead. He should’ve not promising anything to his father. He forgot his tendency to rush things up, especially something that the oldman had been putting his mind into. “That bit I get. But why the PA-ing thing?”

“ _That part was my idea. I understand that your contract with Isaac is not yet due and it won’t be wise to throw away your hard-earned career just like that. So, while you’re wrapping your head around company business, you could still do your singing career. I was wondering whether you’ll find it hard to juggle those two together, so I asked Corey to help with your schedule and to take care of you. In short, to be your PA._ ”

“Oh, Mom…,” Theo wanted to let out another protest, but the sound of his door bell distracted him. Corey arched his eyebrows to seek permission to answer the door, and the shorter brunette hastily nodded. The taller guy wasted no more beat and went to the door. “I don’t need PA,” he finally said to his mother.

“ _If you don’t let Corey do his job, your father will certainly make you come to the office to learn about the company directly there. Do you really want that?_ ”

Theo grimaced and sighed heavily. “Fine, thank you for thinking on my behalf…,” he cracked a smile even though his mother couldn’t see it.

“ _Silly Boy, that’s what a mother do. Be good to him, alright? I hope I can see you for dinner soon, Theo_.”

“Yes, Mom. Bye,” Theo cut the line and walked toward the front door to see who was coming. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily again when he saw Isaac and Josh on the door were shaking hands with Corey. Isaac’s handsome face was so pale and he kept wincing, thanks to the nasty hangover, Theo was guessing. His producer drank more than he did, so the aftertaste must had been nastier on him. Next to him, Josh was flashing an awkward smile. He was totally forgotten that Josh promised to pick him up in the morning. Corey himself seemed used to being a host and entertaining guests. He was fluently invited the two guests to enter, like he owned the freaking house. “So, Corey…,” Theo cleared his throat.

“Yes, so this Corey…,” Isaac made a face, gave his face a wider mixture of expression between grimacing and smirking. He flailed his hands in front of Corey, “Is…?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you two so early in the morning, b-but I told you I’d pick you up, right?” Josh could never be looked more awkward than he was at the moment.

“Isaac, Josh, meet my PA, Corey Bryant. Corey, meet my producer, Isaac Lahey, and my colleague, Josh Diaz.”

“PA?” That made Isaac stiffened. He was frowning. “You never need one before.”

“I’ll explain it to you later. I’m going to take a shower, Okay? Could you please wait for a bit?” Theo waved his hands to the sofas.

“Do you want some coffee?” Corey offered with sweet smile, as Isaac instantly beaming and nodding swiftly.

“Yes, please…,” Theo heard Isaac’s voice as he left his guest under his PA’s care and he hit the shower. He had not yet mentioned about his promise to his father to Isaac, and it was quite bad that he now had to break it out because Isaac met his father appointed PA already.    

Theo was rushing on his shower and grabbed his shirt and denim as fast as he could. He ran downstairs again, soon after, and saw that his guests were enjoying their breakfast on the kitchen bar.

“Omelette and bacon, Mr. Raeken?” Corey was moving to take Theo’s portion of breakfast.

“Call me Theo,” he replied. “Yeah, that would be nice, thank you. But can I have a word with you first, Isaac?” Theo tilted his head toward his study’s direction. Isaac arched his eyebrows, but swiftly wiped his mouth and stood up, following Theo to his study. Once they entered the room, Theo closed the door, leaving Corey and Josh at the kitchen. The new PA followed the two men’s movement with his eyes, and when the door was closed, he leaned forward to Josh.

“Theo and his producer,” he whispered. “Are they an item?”

The prompt immediately took Josh aback. His face squinched and he lost his appetite immediately. “No,” he shrieked. “How could you come out with that kind of conclusion? Oh dear angels, _no_!!”

Corey was smiling ear to ear now, but it was gone as soon as Josh proceeded. “I think Theo has another boyfriend. He is always going home straightaway once he finished his work. Last night was the first time he got time to go drinking with us.”

“I see no sign of any boyfriend in this house,” Corey sounded his objection.

Josh shrugged. “They might be breaking up or taking a break, I don’t know. We are strictly professional, you know, and Theo is not the kind of artist who likes to reveal his feelings and story. He holds everything close to his chest. But Isaac maybe knows. I don’t know. Ask him yourself if you’re that curious.”

“I will,” Corey smiled again, and resumed eating his breakfast, completely ignoring the face Josh made.

Inside the study, Isaac was standing tall and waiting Theo done with his pacing and started to talk. The shorter guy took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and eventually opened his mouth.

“Okay, about Corey…”

“About him or about him being your _PA_?” Isaac snickered.

Theo frowned. “I don’t even know what you mean. _Whatever_. My parents sent him. I…, I sort of made a promise to my father, Man…”

Now it was Isaac’s turn to frown. “Promise?”

“He asked me when I’ll start to pay attention for his business, and I kind of said I’m going to think about it, so…”

“So he sent that guy down here to help you?”

Theo nodded and hung his head low. “Yes. Corey would be my mentor slash PA, so I could manage my time better to do my work with you and keeping my promise to my dad to start learning about the company.”

Isaac shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Theo tilted his head, his eyes widen. “You’re not mad?”

“Why should I? You’re staying until the contract is due, right? So, okay, it’s fine with me. I’ve always known I’m not going to have you for long, anyway, with you being a Raeken.” Isaac stepped forward and patted Theo’s shoulder. “I always feel that you’re born for music, but I know the bond of obligation you have on your shoulders. It’s good now that you have chance to weight both of them objectively and figuring out your true calling. Besides, being a businessman doesn’t mean you have to completely cut yourself off from music, Theo.”

“Really?”

Isaac chuckled. “Yeah, Dude. _Really_. You’re more into composing than singing, anyway. You could still write a song behind your fancy desk in the future. Just promise to send it out to me first, before you find another producer,” the blonde winked. “Now, let’s return to the kitchen and let me ward off this nasty hangover of mine with that delicious coffee your PA made. Goodness, that man has the skill of professional barista. His coffee is heaven… You should try it, Theo. And please keep him with you all the time…, our agency lacks of is _good_ coffee…”

Theo smacked his producer’s arm, as he opened the door. “That's not even his job! Donate some of your bills for his bonus then, _Boss_.”

Isaac was merely grinning and made a beeline back to his breakfast and coffee, while Theo took his mug from Corey and raised his hand for a handshake.

“I’m sorry about before. I was surprise to find a stranger in my kitchen, that I’ve been rude to you. Could we start over again? Hi, I’m Theo, nice to meet you.”

Corey straightened his body, smiled amused to Theo and returned his handshake. “We might not be so much of a stranger, you know?” He chuckled when Theo looked perplexed. He dismissed his previous word and continued to return Theo’s greetings. “Nice to meet you too, Theo. My name is Corey, your PA.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles started their domestic life ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter, I noticed that this fic could be a long one, with (hopefully I didn't rush thing up, as I used to) Stiles opens his heart for affection and love toward Derek in baby steps. Should I add slow-burn on additional tag? I'm so bad in tagging -_- Please tell me if I should, 'Kay? Well, happy reading.

_“What’s with today? Today is extremely packed, this canteen,”_ Stiles remembered that was what he said to Scott that day, as he tried to open path against all the students who were flocking the school canteen, and to find some empty seats for the two of them. He tiptoed and cast his eagle vision anywhere to spot any vacant chairs.

 _“There, there are empty seats over there!”_ Scott was bouncing on his spot, as he pointed toward one corner, where there were precisely two vacant chairs in front of a male brunette student. The brunette had their back on them, almost done with his lunch, as he was busy flipping his phone and seemed had no interest to ‘mingle’ with other students. Scott didn’t wait for Stiles’ approval and had dragged his best friend toward the empty seats. He placed his plate in front of the brunette, distracted him from his phone as the other boy tilted his head to see who was invading his space.

Stiles remembered he was frowning since he was not familiar with that student’s face. He was handsome, with a pair of hazel eyes that gazed softly under the trimmed black eyebrows. He was also had tall nose and thin-upper lips. Those hazel eyes shed glint of confusion upon Scott and Stiles’ coming, but he didn’t drive them away. He was smiling, instead, with the most beautiful smile that Stiles could ever see flashed on a man’s face. Stiles remembered his heart was fluttering a bit, and he lost all of his ability to ‘charm’ the stranger with his ‘verbal intelligence’. He became extremely quiet. It was Scott all the way who initiated their conversation as well as the introduction.

The tanned skin boy offered the sitting brunette a handshake, with his entire charming puppy-look smile. _“Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Scott McCall and this is my best friend, Stiles Stilinski. I’m sure we haven’t met before, but could we sit here?”_

The brunette took Scott’s hand and returned the handshake, as he nodded his head to allow them sat with him. _”I’m Theo, Theo Raeken. I just got transferred here. Nice to meet you Scott and best friend, Stiles,”_ he threw his amused gaze toward Stiles, who was still so quiet. The smile that Theo first gave him was so sweet and endearing, successfully made Stiles blushing. Then, as he was just sitting there, listening to Scott talking to their new friend, his gaze was never leaving Theo even for second. The shorter brunette was throwing him some quick glances too, with thin smile never left his face even for a single beat. They became friends from that day onward, and during their Junior year, that pair of hazel eyes was everything that Stiles could see in his dream, and the next year, it was always been the first thing he ever seen whenever he opened his eyes in the morning. Those hazel eyes were staring at him with tender gaze full of love, only for Stiles, while their owner flashed the most enchanting sweet smile.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly and he could feel his heart was shattered when he saw no more of those eyes and gaze. Another angel was sleeping soundly facing him, an angel with jet-black hair instead of light brown. Derek was handsome, Stiles admitted. With those perfect facial features and amazing body, he was a breathing and walking Adonis. However, he was not Stiles’ angel. He couldn’t help himself to feel the stinging pain in his heart when he realized that it wasn’t Theo who was sleeping next to him, and it would never be him anymore. He couldn’t help it when a bead of tear was gushing out of his eye and wet his pillow. The only thing he could do was to give Derek a chance. A chance to help him wipe those tears away, to help him fixed his broken heart, but today was not the day yet. Stiles still couldn’t. He just couldn’t, _yet_.

Derek opened his eyes when he felt the bed dipped, and saw Stiles’ back was on him. He knew that that man was dreaming about Theo again, and presumably cried quietly. Derek started to feel his heart was aching too, but he didn’t know what to do, without had to force Stiles to _see_ him, to give him the chance he deserved. However, he never wanted to force Stiles on anything. He tried that, done that, when they were younger, and it was ended badly. The first and the last time he forced Stiles to do something he didn’t want to, it eventually cost him a piece of memory in Stiles’ mind. His brunette shut all of his memory about Derek, forgotten him.

So, Derek could only resort to one thing he could do; just to let the brunette remembered that he wasn’t alone, that Derek was willing to stay with him, be with him, and supporting him. He slowly closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his arms on the lean brunette’s body, just like that night; the night when they were much younger, when Stiles gave him the same treatment, the sight of his back, while he was crying inaudibly. Stiles’ breath hitched for a second, but he didn’t push Derek away. Derek took him closer to his embrace and enveloping him with his warmth. He felt how his arm which on Stiles’ chest was dampened from the brunette’s tears, but he said nothing. He didn’t need to, as long as Stiles knew he was there, whenever he needed Derek. And for now, that was enough.

**

Stiles didn’t remember when he finally drifted to sleep again. He just remembered how Derek hugged him from behind and they were sleeping in spooning position. Stiles felt how Derek’s warmth radiated into his heart, and the sound of that man’s beating heart was calming him, like a lullaby. However, when Stiles opened his eyes for the second time, Derek was gone. The space next to him was empty, and started to cool. Stiles sat up lazily, and glanced over the alarm clock. It was still eight. He was cursing. He was never been a morning person, but the two men he was been with were. _That_ , somehow, was rather annoying.

The brunette got off the bed and walked out the bedroom, toward the wonderful smell emitted from the kitchen and the clattering voice of someone cooking in the kitchen. He didn’t even bother to wash his face first. His stomach started to rumble from sniffing the great smell, so if Derek was about to complain, Stiles planned to use that to banter. Wobbly, he descended the stairs and was greeted with, first, Derek’s smile, before his face was pulled to the centre of his face as the smile turned into a frown. Stiles knew it.

“You didn’t even wash your face first?” The older man scolded. Stiles didn’t reply, only pointing toward the food then rubbed circles on his stomach. Derek shot his eyebrows and finally let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible,” he shook his head, but offered the food to Stiles, nonetheless, and poured him a cup of coffee. The brunette was humming his appreciation.

“I’m the epitome of lazy bones,” Stiles interposed, as soon as he got a spoonful of red beans into his mouth, “Yeah, heard that before.”

Derek arched his eyebrows again. “Your ex told you that? Can’t argue with the man, it seems,” he shrugged his shoulders.

Stiles mumbled some sort of “ _yeah, yeah_ ” and didn’t stop to eat his meal. Derek started to dig his own food too, staring Stiles amused.

“What do you plan to do today?” He asked.

“Aside unpacking my stuffs?” Stiles tilted his head toward a pile of boxes sitting at one corner of the living room.

“You don’t have too many stuffs, so we could finish that before lunch time. Wanna go out?” Derek proposed.

“As in a date?”

The raven hair tugged his lips. “If you want to. You said you need to buy new phone, right?”

Stiles’ mouth formed an ‘O’. He totally forgot about his phone at all. Yes, he needed to buy new phone, at least for his work.

“You forgot,” Derek scoffed.

Stiles snorted. “You don’t have any work to do?”

“Told my clients I’ll be taking a week off for honey moon.”

Stiles snorted again. “Then you can call them back, informing them you didn’t need to take leave that long.”

“Who said I don’t need it? I _do_ need it, Husband. The first week living together is crucial for newlyweds to adjust with each other’s habits and lifestyle. It’s better to put all focus in setting down rules and make adjustment. You’ll be surprise on how many domestic disputes were started with simple problems such as: ‘why do you always put your dirty laundry here?’, or ‘why are you so messy?’, or ‘do not burp in front of me after you eat, that’s disgusting!’, or…”

Stiles raised his hand in front of Derek’s face, stopping him from talking. “Alright, I get it. How could you spit so many words so early in the morning?” The brunette made a face.

Derek pointed him with his fork. “See, that’s what I was talking about,” he grinned. “So Honey, eight o’clock is not early in the morning. That is regular hour for _people_ to have their breakfast.”

“Not for me!!”

The raven hair shrugged. “Suit yourself. But tomorrow or any other day, if you haven’t wake up by eight thirty, I’m gonna throw your portion of food straight into disposal. You could just hungry yourself the whole morning, or fix your own breakfast, _if_ you can.”

“Meanie!” Stiles stabbed his hashbrowns, then glared to his husband. “And _I_ can cook!!”

Derek’s expressive eyebrows were shot up again, as he smiled wickedly. “Oh really? I’d like to taste your home-made dinner tonight then, _Husband_.”

Stiles glared menacingly to the older man. “It’s on!” He stated. “Let’s do grocery as well, then.”

“Grocery shopping date, how nice,” Derek grinned. “So domestic…”

The brunette snorted. He had finished eating and was savouring his coffee, as his eyes cast around Derek’s house. Stiles was too upset to notice how big his new house was when he first moved in, yesterday, thanks to Theo’s final blow to him, but now he started to realize. The house was painted white, and using minimalist design. There was no bedroom on the first floor, only an open area that was divided into two different spaces, based on the furniture: living room and kitchen slash dining room. There was glass door that was leading to the backyard and swimming pool just next to the kitchen and living room, whereas all bedrooms were upstairs.   

“This house is so big,” Stiles commented. “Why did you buy a house this big, with only you as its single occupant,  anyway? I know you’re loaded, but so do I. However, I don’t live my life as extravagant as yours! Not to mention flashy.”

Derek chuckled. “In my defence, this house was one of Peter’s vacant properties. I like the big windows and minimalist design, so I bought it from him and pay it with instalment. Peter gave me price under the market, so it’s a bargain. As for flashy, I’m guessing you’re pointing the Camaro. That was Laura’s birthday present for my seventeenth birthday, as well as the belated congratulation present for entering the uni. For daily life, I’m pretty frugal, just like you.”

Stiles snorted. “Not only that you’re loaded, but you’re also spoiled. What a great life you lead.”

“Sarcasm full of contempt,” Derek sipped his coffee. “Daddy issue.”

“Stop going shrink on me,” Stiles glared and pointed his finger to Derek, as the older man cracked a thin smile. “I’ll go take a shower and start to unpack.”

“Why don’t we unpack first, _then_ you go to shower? You’ll be all dusty and sweaty again once you done unpacking, you know?”

The brunette cocked his head, thinking for a bit before he nodded. Derek stepped off his stool too, as he done that, and put their dishes to the sink. The older man grabbed Stiles’ hand and dragged him toward the stairs. “Come with me first before we started. I want to show you something,” he said before his husband could start complaining.

Derek took Stiles to one of the bedrooms upstairs, just three doors down from their bedroom. The raven hair opened the door and led Stiles to enter a small room with plenty of sunlight. “You can use this room as your atelier. It’s tad small, but it has good natural lighting that you need to draw. There’s small storage room next to it, so you can store you pieces there, and in front of the storage room is toilet, so it’ll be easier for you to wash your hand or anything. I remembered just this morning, to be honest, that you may need some sort of studio to work in the house, aside the one that you’ll have at your office, and I remembered about this room. Luckily, it’s empty to start with, so we just need to clean it up a bit. What do you think? Is it okay?”

Stiles was taken aback. He was rather touched, actually, with his husband’s gesture. He thought he was only had to move all of his stuffs to Derek’s house and shared the space with him. He never thought that Derek would be thinking for his behalf in how to share those spaces with him. He gazed around the room, observing it attentively. He never had his own atelier before, with his father despised his talent and hobby, and with that small apartment he had, he just drew at any corner he could squeezed his drawing table to. He never had space like this before.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, smiled fondly to Derek. “Thank you, Derek.”

The raven-hair smiled back to Stiles and ruffled the brunette’s hair. “Let’s start to unpack your stuffs then,” he said.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope I could write their domestic life convincingly. Please give me your feedback^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time writing this chapter (mild writer's block?), I dunno. Maybe because it's semester break, so I got distracted by a lot of things. Anyway, this is how it turns out. Enjoy ;-)

Stiles gulped hard. He clenched his grip on the trolley bar and gazed helplessly toward rows of supermarket aisles. His eyes had started to feel blurry. _He and his big mouth_ , he cursed. Why did he accept Derek’s challenge to cook dinner? That man was right all along, Stiles couldn’t cook! He could only fix simple dishes that did not need elaborated cooking, like sandwich and omelette. Every time, it had always been Theo who cooked for him.

“What’s up, dear? Why are you stopping?” He heard the familiar husky voice was jeering on him. Derek was standing behind him, watching him with shit-eating grin on his face. Stiles held his urge to smack that guy square on that strong jaw. _Bastard_.

“Nah, I was just thinking what to grab first,” Stiles snorted and started to stroll toward one of the aisles and grabbed two packs of spaghetti. He had browsing recipes online, before he settled with spaghetti. He liked it and he helped Theo preparing to cook it several times. With reinforcement from the recipe he found online, he considered it would be the safest choice to make.

“Ooh, spaghetti, how nice,” Derek was cheering behind him. He followed Stiles with both hands in the pockets, still grinning from ear to ear. He could never look smugger than he was at the moment. “I’m expecting you to make the sauce by yourself too, dear. Homemade sauce is the best. Not to mention much healthier.”

Stiles snapped his head and glared to Derek. The man was putting his mock innocent expression now, blinking his eyelids swiftly to Stiles. “Was that too much to ask?” He asked sweetly. “Okay then, instant sauce is fine,” he finally said.

“Fuck. You,” Stiles hissed and pushed the trolley toward fresh vegetables section. _He knew how to make homemade sauce!_ Theo always made it himself, and Stiles helped him bought the ingredients once. He just needed to fish that memory out. He was looking around, before his hand snatched the tomatoes bag then moved toward the onion.

“Doctor Hale!!” One sharp voice pierced the air. Both Stiles and Derek pivoted their attention to the voice and saw one beautiful blonde with ridiculous sexy body was making beeline approaching Derek. Her face was beaming as she shook Derek’s hand. “What a pleasant surprise!” She shrieked. “I thought you’re still on your honeymoon!”

“I am,” Derek replied. He was wearing his professional expression now, although he was maintaining his friendliness. He reached for Stiles’ shoulder and dragged him closer. Stiles was reflexively flashing his courteous smile and tangled his arm to Derek’s waist. “This is my husband, Stiles. Honey, she is Erica Reyes, one of my clients. Well, she and her husband Boyd, actually. ”

Erica shifted his gaze to the brunette and looked excited in meeting Stiles. She shook his hand enthusiastically. “Hello, Mr. Hale, it’s nice to see you. Wow, you’re handsome.” She nudged Derek with her elbow, “He’s a great catch, Doctor. The two of you look great together.”

Derek grew rosy cheeks from the praise, as Stiles curved his lips into thin smile. “It’s Mr. Hale-Stilinski, Ms. Reyes. I’m not losing my surname for him,” he joked.

“Same with me,” Erica tossed locks of her hair as she laughed. “I’m even still using my maiden name.”

“Are you with your husband, Ms. Reyes?” Derek cast his eyes everywhere, looking for another familiar silhouette.

“Yes…, he supposed to be at…,” she cast her gaze around the vicinity too, before she was beaming and waving her hand to someone behind Derek. “Boyd, Honey, look who’s here!!” She called.

Stiles turned his head and saw one handsome and muscular dark-skin guy was walking approach. He was smiling brightly to the blonde, before shaking Derek’s hand. Stiles was wondering whether all of Derek’s clients were as attractive as his husband. The couple in front of them were so gorgeous, as if they were just jumping out of the fashion magazine. “Doctor Hale, what a surprise,” the dark-skin man said.

“Honey, that’s Doctor Hale’s husband, Stiles.” Erica laced her arm to her husband’s as she flailed her free hand toward Stiles. “Aren’t they look so cute together?”

“Yes they are,” Boyd agreed. “Congratulations for your marriage, Doctor.”

“Thank you,” Derek replied.

“It’s so great that you finally found the love of your life Doctor. You really deserved it, especially after what you’ve done for us,” Erica interjected. She leaned her head to her husband’s shoulder. “Doctor Hale is our hero, Stiles. He gave his best to help us save our marriage, helped us to remember how we love each other so much in the past. He was even more eager and optimistic to salvage our marriage than ourselves. As result, now we are happier than before, and if it wasn’t because of him, I would never have a baby from the man that’s actually my true love.”

Derek’s brows shot up. His face was lit up in instance. “You’re expecting? Wow, congratulations!!” He shook the couple’s hands one more time.

Stiles was smiling and congratulated them too. “When will it due?”

Boyd chuckled. “It’s still a long way. Erica is still in her first tri-semester. We just received the news a week ago.”

“I’m glad everything works out for you.” Derek said earnestly. “And I think, no matter how good of a counsellor is, if there’s no effort from the couple, the therapy result won’t be maximal too. The two of you love each other so much, just needed someone to remind you that. Now, with a baby on the way, I believe your love will be getting even stronger.”

The couple was throwing affectionate gaze to each other, caressing their other half’s face with their fond gaze. That was somewhat so heart warming to see, made Stiles smiling too. He could feel deeply the couple’s love. He couldn’t imagine how the two of them ever experiencing bumpy marriage and almost got divorced. The pair then was saying goodbye, leaving Derek and Stiles alone once more. Stiles was sending them off with his gaze and let out a content sigh. 

“They’re nice,” he said shortly and smiled to Derek. “You’ve done great for them.”

The raven-hair had reds on the tip of his ears and ducked his face. “I was only doing my job.”

“From the look of it, it was one hell of a job,” Stiles praised earnestly as he patted Derek’s shoulder. “It’s okay to take credit for it, Derek.”

The brunette paused and stopped walking. He was cocking his head, contemplating something. Derek befuddled. “Stiles?”

“Nah. I’m just starting to understand why you’re so fussy about your work and for me not to cheat, or someone suspicious of me cheating on you. You’re helping people,” he nodded his head swiftly then resumed walking next to his husband. “Don’t mind me, I’m like this when I have something in my mind,” he grinned.

Derek paused in turn. He looked at Stiles, mesmerized. It took several beats before he finally shook his head and smiled. “You told me to have credit for my success on them, so, can I kiss you?” He asked, but waited no more for the answer and had leaning forward to peck Stiles on lips. The brunette’s eyebrows shot into hairlines, but he had no time to jerk away. He could only blink his eyes swiftly as Derek’s soft lips were brushing on his own. Derek’s smile grew wider when Stiles didn’t push him off.

“I changed my mind,” said the older man. “I’m really happy now and feel I want to celebrate, so I want to cook. I want to spoil my husband,” he pushed the trolley ahead, leaving the still stunned Stiles behind.

**

After expressing his disagreement for a bit, just for the sake of his ego, yet resigned eventually, Stiles was relieved that Derek took over cooking dinner for him. He attentively observing every single grocery Derek put into the cart and remembering them by heart. He swore he would learn how to cook a dish or two to prove himself to his husband that he _could_ cook, _if_ he wanted to.

On the way home, Derek was about to show him their office, but was cancelling his plan since he saw the sight of Laura’s car on their driveway. Frowning, the couple parked over and were stepping off their car to greet her. She was sitting on their porch, looking at them with fond gaze. When they were drawing closer, she stood up to hug Derek, then Stiles. Stiles met the woman on his wedding, but didn’t really paying attention or got chance to have decent conversation with her. Now, he realized how beautiful Laura was. Derek seemed was surrounded by gorgeous people in his life. Laura had dark wavy hair just like Derek and Talia, with a pair of beautiful sharp eyes that looked like their gaze could pierce straight into your soul. She was a true beauty, the kind of smart and wise type of beauty, not just the face. Stiles felt a bit intimidated with the woman’s aura, and barely could hide his nervousness. He didn’t know whether it was only for a show or Derek was truly feeling his uneasiness too, that the raven hair took him closer by his waist, leaning Stiles’ body on his own.

“It’s a pleasant surprise, Lo’, but you should’ve call first, so you didn’t have to wait outside,” Derek scolded his sister as he opened the door.

“I was around the block, and you know how impulsive I could be, so I came here uninvited,” she waltzed in the house and looked around. She then fixed her gaze to Stiles. “How’s married life with my brother?”

“Lo’…,” Derek groaned.

“It’s just been a couple of days, so we’re still adjusting,” Stiles answered. He knew that to face such woman like Laura, it would be wise to be as honest as he could, “But Derek is a good man. He takes care of me.”

The brunette didn’t need to turn his head to know that Derek was blushing. The older man cleared his throat, “I’m going to grab the groceries,” he said, in his effort to escape the potential awkwardness.

“I’ll help you,” Stiles was hot on his trail. Derek must have been hallucinating if he thought that Stiles was willing to be left alone with Laura. He glared to his husband when they were back to their car.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Don’t you dare to leave me alone with your sister,” the brunette hissed. “She’s scary.”

Derek chuckled, but nodded nevertheless. “Sorry…., I forgot how Laura could be really intimidating to other.”

“That’s an understatement,” Stiles snorted.

“You’ll stay for dinner, aren’t you?” Derek asked his sister when he and Stiles entered the house with the groceries. Laura had seated herself on the big couch at the living room, reading magazine. She tilted her head and flashing an apologetic smile.

“No, Der-bear, sorry. Jackson will come home early tonight, so we’ll have dinner together.”

Derek nodded as Stiles tried to recall the name of Laura’s husband. He remembered he was being introduced to that man. The said man was younger than Laura, her husband, and from the first impression, Stiles thought he was a somewhat douche. He was glad the man didn’t come with Laura today, otherwise the level of awkwardness would be rocketed over the roof. Stiles was never good with people, especially those with strong exterior and intimidating aura.

“Mom told me that she had invited the Stilinski for dinner on Saturday. She wants me to make sure you and Stiles are informed,” Laura said. Stiles cringed in instance. Just after he was thinking how awkward it would be if both Laura and her husband came together, now he had to face their two families together. What a splendid way to spend weekend!

When he peeked a glance to Derek, he saw that man was wincing too, although he nodded swiftly. Their conversation was interrupted by the blare of ringtones.

“Stiles, it’s yours,” Derek pointed toward his husband’s pants’ pocket.

The brunette jolted and promptly fished the gadget out. He just bought the thing, and not yet familiar with his own ringtones. He looked at the screen and saw it was a call from Danny.

“Who’s Danny?” Derek was looking to the screen through Stiles’ shoulders, warranted a glare from his husband.

“My old friend from uni. He used to help me with the ad thing. I need to take this. It’s _work_ ,” he answered nonetheless, and excused himself to take the call. Stiles slid open the glass door and shut it close once he was at the backyard.

Derek seated himself next to his sister, as his eyes watching his husband pacing on the backyard with his phone stuck on his ear.

“Are you happy, Der-bear?” Laura asked. Her eyes were watching the brunette too. “He's always been a handful boy ever since he was little. Frankly, I was quite surprise that Mom let you marrying him.”

“Mom knows I’ve been in love with him all this time, Lo’. That’s why she didn’t scold me for helping Cora eloping. Moreover, it doesn’t really matter. Stiles, he…, he doesn’t remember me,” Derek sighed. Laura snapped her head and was staring her brother now.

“What?”

“Apparently, the accident that followed by the loss traumatized him and he shut his memory about me altogether. That’s defence mechanism in his brain in work, can’t really blame him.”

“Oh, Derek…,” Laura rubbed her brother’s forearm.

“It’s okay, Lo’. I’m fine. It’s actually a good thing. He and I could start anew. We could start it over one more time. This time, I’ll make him fall in love with me for sure. I have a lifetime to make up for everything I’ve done and to love him with all my might, anyway,” Derek said, with eyes never leaving Stiles. He was frowning when he saw the brunette’s face was twitching with glint of pained expression. That was the same expression he was wearing whenever he remembered about his ex. So, whoever was on the other line of the call knew Theo too, and probably they were talking about him. Derek swore in his heart, in these near future, he certainly could replace that pain on Stiles’ face with happiness, as he would shower the brunette with his love. He was older now, stronger, so he could protect Stiles better than what he had done in the past.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, it's Theo's turn. But, I need to put more time in the timeline before I can return to Theo. Stiles and Derek's past needs to be peel layer by layer, that's why I go with this kind of chapter. The chapter is dialogue-heavy, please forgive me for that. Well, I hope you like it as well.

“How could you breaking up with Theo just like that?!”

Stiles could see Danny was keeping his tone on moderate since they were in public. He had been screaming on the phone yesterday, scolding him, before Stiles could eventually calm him down and saved a date to meet him. The raven-hair was initially refused to meet him, as part of his solidarity for Theo, whom he and mostly Ethan, deemed had been victimized by Stiles. That didn’t surprise Stiles too much, since they had always sided on Theo whenever Stiles and he had disagreement. Now, Stiles and Danny were in a diner, not too far from Stiles’ old apartment and Danny and Ethan’s place. They frequented this diner before, whenever they needed to meet up in the middle to discuss some projects.

“Did you lose your hearing, Dude? It was Theo who was letting me go!” Stiles glared menacingly as he shoved curly fries to his mouth. “Plus, we’re not lovers to start with. There’s no breaking up. We were friends who decided to go separate way. That’s it.”

“The two of you were so in love…”

“We were…,” Stiles admitted. He stared blankly to his plate. _I’m still in love with him_ …

“So, _why_ , Man?”

“Told you it was my mother’s last wish. I will do anything to honour it, Danny. You know that. I told you about her, didn’t I?”

Danny sighed, rubbing his face harshly. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry about you and Theo. I’m sorry I was yelling at you. It’s just… I know it’s hard for you too, but… Ethan sides with Theo, and he’s still frantic about your break-ups. It’s because, you know, the two of you were like our ideal of a couple. When Ethan and I started our relationship, we had so many worries, uncertainty and doubt. But when we saw you and Theo, all of those were gone. We got confidence, and we’re still together until now because of that. So…”

Stiles cracked a thin smile. “Yeah, I’m sorry too.”

“We’re your biggest fans, you know…”

“I know…,” Stiles chuckled. Ethan and Danny were always encouraging him and Theo to be together. They were the true believer that Theo and Stiles had future for each other, of which that Theo and he knew deep down as grave impossibility.

“I asked Theo for so many times, FYI, to be my lover, but he was always saying no, until the last second of it. It’s impossible with our fathers like that, with _me_ like this. You know my list too, Dan,” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, was feeling so exhausted with his life.

“I think you told me once, about Theo and your list. Family comes first, _then_ friends…”

“Yes. Now, could we stop talking about Theo? That’s not the reason I want to meet you. Thanks for meeting me today, anyway.”

Danny was finally flashing his signature smile and went all dimples. “You gotta pay up for this lunch. Ethan was bitching about you and almost locked me inside our apartment to stop me from meeting up with you. When I get back later, I still have to face his more bitching, ‘Kay?”

Stiles laughed. Ethan had never been a big fan of Stiles, and the feeling was mutual. The brunette never liked frat students, and annoyed big time when Theo’s father told Theo to join a frat house. There he befriended Ethan and his twin brother Aiden. He took them to meet Stiles and Danny one time, and resulted with Ethan had crush on Stiles’ roommate. When he knew that Ethan was head over heels for Danny, Stiles made everything was difficult for that dirty blonde to get into Danny’s pants. That was because Stiles loved his roommate so much and didn’t really trust that blonde muscular frat student to be anywhere near his beloved roommate. Danny was a big teddy bear! How would he stand if the said frat student was only fooling around with him?! Stiles was only cave in after Theo interfered. Much to his relief, Ethan was dead serious with Danny. And with Stiles was being overprotective, it made the dirty-blonde even more determined to treasure Danny. So, at the end, Stiles was being a ‘good’ cupid, wasn’t he?

“Deal,” Stiles chewed his fries.

Danny pursed his lips and stared at Stiles. “What?” Asked the brunette.

“Are you happy? I mean, with the marriage and all…”

Stiles was silent. He needed a while before he could finally answer. “I’m still struggling to move on from Theo,” he admitted bitterly. “But, Derek is nice. He takes care of me, patient to me… And, we took the vow, anyway, so… I guess we’ll work this out.”

Danny nodded. “I came from a happy family too, so I know marriage isn’t something to be taken lightly. I wish you could be happy with him at the end.”

The brunette’s thin lips flashed another thin smile. “Thanks, Man.” He paused when something crossed his mind. “Right, did you… Did you or Ethan hear something about Theo?” He finally mustered his courage to ask. “We didn’t contact each other anymore. I'm… I don’t know… Just want to make sure he’s fine, I guess. I owed him a lot.”

His friend dimpled him. “Ethan tried to call him after we got the news about your wedding, but he didn’t pick up. The next day he just texted that he’s busy with his new album and stated he won’t be able to meet up with us for a while.”

So, _Theo buried himself with work_ , Stiles thought. That might be the best thing to do to cope with all these. Not that they could do anything if they were not fine, anyway. To cope and to move on were the only options they had.

“Okay, so I’m calling you here to talk about work, about the company.”

“Yeah, you mentioned it a bit on phone. So, your husband has vacant space? You’ll start there?”

Stiles nodded. “I need you, Danny.”

Danny cocked his head. “The place is any good?”

“Saw it this morning. It’s good, and the location is perfect too. I think it has potential.” Stiles opened his phone and showed the pictures he took this morning that captured the office’s interior and exterior. Danny was studying it before he nodded.

“Look great. Okay. I promised to join your company like forever, anyway. But, I need a guarantee that I could still taking jobs from other firm. At least until we can secure fixed clientele. You have a husband to support you, but I need to support myself, you know?”

The brunette narrowed his eyes. “Your boo is equally loaded as my husband…,” he grunted, but gave his approval nonetheless, made Danny grinned widely.

“It’s always better to have your own income, you know,” Danny retorted.

Stiles glanced over his phone and saw it was almost two. He needed to go home now or he’d be late for today’s family dinner.

“You can start at Monday, then?” He asked, as his friend nodded. “Great. Look, I need to jet, ‘Kay. I have family dinner with my family and Derek’s.”

Danny cringed. “Ouch. Good luck.”

“Yeah, gonna need that,” Stiles crossed his fingers. He was really nervous about it, no doubt. He could only hope that his father was in a good mood and did not maul him in front of the Hale. “Send my love to Ethan. I hope you won’t get any trouble with him.”

Danny made a face and rolled his eyes. “I won’t sweat him. Even if he’s mad at me because of you, I’ll just need to indulge him with his kink for one round and he’ll be all sunshine again. No worries.”

Stiles was rolling his eyes too. “TMI, dude. I’m outta here,” he slammed the money for their lunch as he grinned, then he was rushing out the diner.

**

When Stiles returned home, Derek was not around. He frowned. They had agreed to go to the dinner by four, and it was three already. They were only have an hour to get ready, but Derek went AWOL. His camaro was still sitting on the drive way, so he didn't go far. Stiles checked his phone in case his husband sent him any text informing his whereabouts, but there was no such text. Not that Stiles was worried, because Derek was a big guy and certainly could take care of himself, but it was never sit right if your family was leaving the house unnoticed, especially if there was an important agenda you needed to do. The brunette was about to call his husband’s phone when the said man returned.

The raven hair was wearing his ‘shrink outfit’: buttons-up, vest, formal trousers, and he looked exhausted and gloomier than he normally was. He didn’t even greet Stiles properly, only waving his hand swiftly. Stiles could only watch bemused, as his husband tossed his body to the couch and was taking a heavy intake of breath.

“Is everything alright?” Stiles asked. “Where did you go? I thought you’re about to bail out the dinner by going out somewhere.”

Derek craned his head from where he rested it on the couch and looked back to his husband, befuddled. “What? _No_! I want to bail out, but we both know the hassle that will follow if we ever _dare_ to do that. No, I got called.”

 _He got the point_. Stiles was shivering on his spine as he imagined all the lectures they would receive if they dared to give their respective family a rain check. “Got called? Patient?” Stiles frowned. “I thought you told them you’re taking a leave for honeymoon.”

“I did!” Derek shrieked. “It’s just…, this patient…, he’s so fucking demanding!!”

Stiles paced toward Derek and sat next to him, looking at him sympathetically. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Derek seemed enjoying his work, as far as Stiles could tell from these days living together with him. And he met Erica and Boyd that confirmed it, so the brunette was thinking that for Derek to be this troubled was something askew. The man was patient with him, so Stiles thought it was just fair to do the same to him. Like Derek said, they could always start as friend, and Stiles was certainly needed to fix his rapport in making ‘friends’.

The raven hair tilted his green orbs, before he let out another sigh. “It was nothing major, actually. I’m just pissed because this man was literally came to my office and ranting out about how his lover gave him cold shoulder these days, how it was frustrating him. I’m a fucking marriage counsellor! He supposed to pay me for fixing his broken marriage with his wife, not to give him advice how to woo his lover back!”

Stiles got his brain short-circuited. “Halt! Let me process this for a minute. So this client of yours was calling you out, in the middle of your break, not to ask for your expertise to mend his marriage, but to listen to him about his lover? So that makes this lover his mistress, right? That makes him still cheating on his wife although he supposed to come to you for getting it right with his wife?”

Derek nodded with his face screaming irony. “That’s so fucked up!” Stiles shrieked. “Can’t you fire a client?”

“I can’t, as much as I’m suppose not to tell you all these. You know, patient-doctor confidentiality, that kind of shit. But I didn’t tell you his name, so it’s fine I guess. Just don’t tell other about this. I’m telling you because you’re my husband and I’m really stressed out about this couple. They’re my nastiest client. I thought I was making a progress, but then this man came today, so eager, just to talk about his lover.”

“I’m really sorry for his wife.”

“No need to. His wife has a girlfriend already.”

“What the fuck?!!”

“Yeah, they’re practically just one step to divorce, with both of them having lovers in their sleeve, but their family wanted them to try the counselling first. That’s why they came to me. It’s pretty challenging.” Derek sighed.

They were silent for a while, the kind of a comfortable one. Derek was calming down as he confided all of his problems to Stiles.

“How was your meeting with your friend?” Derek shifted his attention to his husband now, decided it was way better to pay attention to the beautiful brunette than for that asshole patient of his.

“It went well. Danny’s willing to help me. I’ll introduce the two of you on Monday.”

The raven-hair nodded and smiled. “Thanks for listening my problem, Stiles. I think it’s better if we get ready for the dinner.”

Stiles shut his eyes. How he wanted to bail out! They went separately to take shower and put on smart clothes that they knew their family would like. Both of them wore button-up shirt and formal trousers, but Derek was wearing a light-grey shawl cardigan sweater on top, while Stiles was wearing red-wine cricket sweater. Derek had bought a bottle of wine and brought it along with them. At five, they arrived at the Hale mansion, where they were the latest to come. Derek sighed relieved when he saw that his mother was only inviting Peter and Laura, with their respective spouse. Peter greeted them with a big laugh and equally big hugs, while his husband, Deuc, and daughter, Malia, were only giving them clipped nod.

“ _Now,_ that cousin of yours is exactly the ideal personification of petite, and brunette, the way I was promised,” Stiles whispered on Derek’s ears, as he put on his seductive expression for show. Derek snorted and snaked his arm on the brunette’s body, half-pinned him to the nearby wall.

“You’ve given your vow to me, _dear hubby_ , so it’s a tad late to regret?” He whispered back to Stiles, brushing his lips to the younger man’s cheek.

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself and not dry-humping on the hallway? That’s gross,” said one voice. The voice was belongs to Laura’s husband, Jackson. Stiles narrowed his eyes and was assured that the man was indeed a douche. His handsome face was radiating a new level of smugness that made the brunette cringed so much.

“Mind your own business, Jackson,” Derek chastised him. “You could always do the same with my beautiful sister. _If_ you have balls, that is,” the raven hair closed his statement with a shit-eating grin, but he was letting go Stiles nonetheless, and keeping him in an arm length.

Jackson glared at them, but said nothing no more and headed back to the dining hall. “He’s a somewhat douche,” Stiles whispered. “No offence.”

“None taken. I was quite surprise when Laura was accepting his proposal. But he’s a henpecked, so maybe that’s why. Laura always likes to be in charge.”

“Are you bad-mouthing me in front of your husband, dear brother?” Laura seemed to have heightened hearing if the conversation was involving her. She sashayed closer, approaching them and hugged them in turns. “You’ve met Jackson, apparently.”

Derek and Stiles grinned. “Where’s Mom, Lo’?” Derek cast his eyes around.

“In the study, with Stiles’ parents, talking about some important stuffs. You know it’s not only for ‘dinner’.”

“I’m glad she didn’t invite too many people.”

“Nah, this time it’s for close family only. Too bad Cora isn’t here, though.”

“Cora?” Stiles’ ears perked up. “Supposed-to-be-my-bride Cora? Where is she, actually?”

“Like I said,” Derek snorted, “She was eloping with her boyfriend, and I think they’re somewhere in Europe or Asia at the moment.”

“I see,” Stiles didn’t follow the siblings’ conversation anymore, since he caught sight of Lydia, who was sitting on the corner. Malia brought her drink and they were engaged in a conversation. Stiles excused himself to Derek and Laura, and pacing to his sister. He cleared his throat to get the ginger’s attention. “Lyds’.”

Malia saw him coming with serious expression, made her hastily excused herself and left to talk with Derek and Laura. Stiles sat on an armed chair, facing Lydia. His sister cast her eyes everywhere, except to Stiles. The brunette sighed.

“Sorry.”

“I’m the one who supposed to say ‘I’m sorry’, Stiles. I was insensitive,” Lydia shook her head, still not meeting Stiles’ eyes. “You’ve been struggling so much about Theo.”

“That’s why you didn’t reply my text? Because you’re feeling guilty? You could apologize properly, Lyds’,” Stiles jeered. His sister was raised as a princess, and apologetic statement was what she wasn’t nurtured with. She seemed had incapacity to converse the word ‘I’m sorry’.

“But I was right too, you know,” she was adamant. Stiles rolled his eyes. _It was going to be a tough discussion,_ he deemed. “I never like Theo.”

“Yeah, I advise you to stop at that, or I’m taking back my previous apology.”

“Could I at least tell you why I don’t like him?” Lydia turned her head to Stiles.

“Why is that important? I’m married to Derek now, I ‘broke up’ with Theo and we lost contact already. So, why bother, Lyds’? It’s in the past now.”

The ginger pouted. “But I need to get it out off my chest.”

“I better leave, then,” Stiles sighed and stood up, but Lydia caught his hand.

“Stiles, it’s not only Theo, but it’s about you too.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Lyds’. You better stop.”

“The two of you are like each other’s dead-weight!” Lydia ignored Stiles’ warning and carried on. “When the two of you together, you shut yourself off from the world. I get it, no one could understand your love with Theo, you said. But you know what, Stiles, it was the two of you who were never let us understand it! It was like the two of you were speaking secret language that only the two of you could understand. That was annoying!”

Stiles gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, tried his best not to snap. “You and Derek,” Lydia continued. “I like it. You are letting out your affection to each other for world to see and understand.”

 _That was because they were doing it on purpose for the whole world to witness_ , the brunette sighed heavily. Stiles opened his eyes and saw that his husband was looking toward their direction. His green orbs shed worry, but he didn’t draw closer. He was only watching. But Stiles knew, if he let out a distressed signal and reached out to him, he’d come. The brunette flashed him a thin smile, assured him that he was fine. Derek smiled back to him, before shifted his attention back to Deuc and Malia.

The door next to the siblings was opened, and Talia walked out with Stiles’ dad and Lydia’s mother. Talia was beaming and drew closer to hug Stiles, so did his step-mother. The two women had now crowded the brunette and bombarded him with queries.

“How are you?”

“Have you adjusted the newlyweds’ life?”

Stiles was about to answer but cut off by Derek. His husband came to hug Talia and greeted Stiles’ parents. Shortly, he already had an arm holding Stiles’ waist once more. “As you can see, we’re happy,” Stiles answered the mothers’ question.

“Adjusting, but happy,” Derek added on. He pecked Stiles' cheek to prove it, and the brunette hummed in reply. Their mothers were instantly smiling so brightly.

Stiles could feel that his father was watching him intensely, and he felt no surprise when the middle-age man caught him just as they were walking to have dinner. The brunette sighed. He was still rather upset by his previous conversation with Lydia, and now he had to face his father. _Bummer_!

“Thank you for agreed to this,” his father said with low voice.

“No need. I’m doing this for mom, not for you.”

“I know it’s hard for you.”

“Not really, Derek is a good man. He’s taking care of me.”

His father’s chest rumbled as he chuckled. “Glad to see someone has not changed. I’m quite surprise you’re okay with him replacing his sister. But I think this is the best outcome. I’m happy you didn’t push him away out of your guilt to him.”

Stiles was dead on his track. He frowned, completely perplexed. “What the hell are you talking about, Dad?”

John turned his head and staring his son, also quite bemused with his junior’s response. “You… You still don't remember?”

“About what?”

“That’s…”

“John? Stiles?” Derek headed back to their direction. He was frowning. “Is everything okay? We’re about to start the dinner.”

Stilinski senior cleared his throat and nodded. He said nothing anymore and went to his seat, leaving Derek and Stiles, who was still standing bemused on his spot.

“What’s going on?”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t understand either. He talked about things I don’t understand.” _Remembered?_ Derek was saying the same thing when they first met each other. Did he forget about something? Stiles was pondering, as he followed Derek back to his seat. Was it about him and Derek? They were only met a week ago. Or, weren’t they? _Were they met before?_ Stiles was lost in his train-of-thought, hardly paid attention with the conversation exchanged between his and Derek’s family. He tried to fish out any memory about Derek, far back to his younger years, but he got nothing. Derek made impression whenever he went, so he supposed to remember him if he ever met him before. _Wait_ , they might have met before. Stiles vaguely remembered about a boy Talia often took with her on her visits. He was an annoying boy who was older from Stiles, and often shoving him around. Was that Derek? But his father was saying that it was Stiles who was feeling guilty toward Derek, not the other way around. He was the one who got shoved, not that he was the one who shoving that boy! So, that boy might not be Derek. Stiles started to feel his head slightly dizzy, so he stopped remembering and focused on his meal. He put on mental notice to ask his husband about it whenever he got any chance.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I hope I don't bore you. Thanks for reading ^^ Hopefully you can give me some feedback;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter just happen the way it happened. Please have mercy on me and I'm sorry in advance for anything ^^;;

“Morning…,” Theo yawned as he descended the stairs. He took his shower, but after slept really late for reading reports from his father’s company, he still felt drowsy. He frowned when he got no reply. He smelled freshly-brewed coffee and cooked bacon, so Corey certainly had woken up and made him breakfast. That tall guy had been his PA for two months now, and already had permanent room in one of his guest bedrooms, since Theo’s mother told him to do so. His mother called one time, when Theo and Corey were burning the midnight oil studying reports, and suggested Theo to let Corey slept over, to spare him from driving home so late at night. After that, the tall guy was basically pinched himself into Theo’s space and house. He stored some of his clothes at the artist’s house, and only returned to his apartment on weekends, if there was no extra hour or task to do from Thomas Raeken.

Theo was quite annoyed at first, because he used to live alone and taking care of himself, but as time went by, he started to accept and enjoying the presence of his new roommate. He had to admit that Corey was a good PA. He was meticulous and effective. Not to mention, he was skilled in making coffee and cooking, much to his colleagues’ appreciation. Isaac and the gangs loved that tall guy so much already, especially his coffee and muffins. Theo wondered whether he really should start to collect payment for Corey from his colleagues, since they were treating the guy as their fucking nanny!

The brunette cast his gaze around his house and a smile flashed on his lips as he saw a glimpse of light brown hair on the cushion of his couch. He swung his heels there and saw his PA was sleeping soundly with a bundle of finance report laid open on his chest and a pair of glasses on his nose. Theo chuckled to the sight. Corey was like a super worker, so diligent and attentive all the time, but the sleeping face in front of Theo now reminded him that his PA was still an ordinary human. He had his limit. Helping Theo with his singing job in the day and was teaching him about the company until late night had certainly taking their toll. Theo raised his hand to shake Corey awake, but stopped when he was staring the taller guy’s face attentively. Corey only had his glasses on when he was working the reports, and Theo was never really paying attention before, but his look with glasses was somehow familiar. Theo felt he had seen the face before, but he was forgotten where.

Corey stirred and blinked his eyes open. He snapped his head and sat up hastily until the report fell to the carpet, when he realized Theo was standing next to him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. There were reds on his cheek.

“I snoozed didn’t I?” He gulped. “Sorry.”

Theo smiled, soothing him. “It’s okay. I’m still sleepy too, for sleeping so late. Let’s have breakfast.”

“Yeah, you go first, I’m going to wash my face,” Corey hastily darted to the toilet.

Theo ate his breakfast slowly, as his mind was wandering. He tried to remember where did he seen Corey before or someone who looked like his PA in glasses.

“Hey,” the brunette decided to ask the said man straight out when he returned and took his seat in front of Theo. “Have we met before this?”

Corey swallowed his meal and stared meaningfully to the shorter man. He flashed him a wry smile. “Why’d you ask?”

“Nah, it’s just…, I thought you looked familiar with your glasses on. But I can’t remember where.”

Corey chuckled. “So you were staring at my sleeping face just then?” He stared amused as Theo was blushing.

“I was trying to wake you up,” he said in defence, while Corey hummed. “So? Have we met before?”

The taller guy arched his eyebrows and Theo thought he looked so smug this morning. However, Theo was curious, so he humoured his PA for a bit.

“Gee, Theo, why don’t you try to remember it yourself? It’s not fun if I tell you…”

Theo frowned. “So we _did_ meet somewhere before.”

Corey shrugged. “Where? When?” Theo asked.

“Like I said, it won’t be fun if I tell you. If I was really making any impression, you certainly will remember me. I did try to impress you that time, tho. But you were too busy paying attention to that other brunette.”

 _Other brunette?_ Theo’s breath hitched. _Stiles?_ He met Corey when he was with Stiles?

“You, on the other hand, left one hell of impression to me, Theo,” Corey whispered on Theo’s ears, made the brunette jolted and almost fell from his stool. He was in too deep to his reverie that he failed to notice Corey had approaching him and caging him to the kitchen bar. “Can’t really forget your face after that…”

Theo gulped. Corey’s face was so close to him, and his eyes were dilated, like a predator to its prey. He tried to compose himself and pushed the taller man backward.

“D-did you just make a hit on me?” He demanded with shaken voice. “It’s improper to treat your boss like that,” he warned.

Corey snorted, but pulled away nevertheless. He went back to his place and collected their used plates. “I maybe your PA, young mister Raeken, but you are not my boss. It’s your parents who paid me.”

“I’ll tell my parents if you disrespect me like that ever again,” Theo said pointedly. “You should know your place if you still want to work for my family.”

There was a clattering voice as Corey put the dishes harshly in the sink. He sprawled his hands on its edge, his shoulders tensed. He took a heavy intake of breath and tried to compose himself. After a while, he turned to face Theo with a plastic smile on his face.

“I understand, Sir. Sorry, I was out of line,” he said. He returned washing the dishes, dried his hands and packing all the stuffs Theo would need for the day. He said nothing to Theo as he was doing all that.

Now it was Theo’s turn to feel bad. The artist realized he was too harsh to that man and had spoken out of the line too. He was spooked with Corey’s gesture, and since he was his PA, Theo thought it was improper for him to do that. However, from the more objective side, he should have felt flattered, because Corey was an attractive man (hell, even Tracy was squealing like a crazy fan girl when she first met Corey). Nonetheless, no matter how attractive the other party was, Theo was not sure he was ready to be in the game again, after Stiles. He knew he needed to move on, but it was so hard to do so. Even after so many weeks past, he was still dreaming about Stiles, still feeling his touch on his skin, and whenever he was jerking off in these days, he could only thinking about that tall brunette. He missed him so bad.

“I…,” Theo opened his mouth. “I just had nasty break-up two months ago,” he swallowed hard. “I’m not ready for…, you know…”

Corey stopped for a beat from his activity, checking the e-mails on his laptop. He took off his glasses again and rubbed his face, didn’t bother to hide his annoyed expression. “You don’t have to explain,” he deadpanned. “None of my business, _boss_.”

There was a pang on Theo’s heart when he was faced by such respond, although it should have been expected. He got what he wanted, for Corey to back off, so Theo should’ve relieved. He nodded weakly and off his stool to return to his room and got ready to go to work.

“Hey,” he was stopped by Corey. Theo turned his heels, waiting for his PA’s next words. “Your father sent e-mail. He wanted us to go on his behalf to a party tonight.”

“Party?”

“Yes, that kind of high-end, business purpose party. He’ll be leaving for London tonight, with your mother, so that’s left you to be his representative.”

Theo glowered. He hated that kind of party. He was only ever attending two of such parties in his life, and hated every single of them. He disliked the snobbish and hypocrite atmosphere those parties emitted. He hated how he had to socialize and maintaining plastic smile to the respected members of society, to stroll from one important character to the other, tried to establish network as many as possible.

“You hate those parties,” Corey chuckled. He stood up and approaching Theo. The shorter guy flinched a bit, alarmed, but the taller man didn’t do anything inappropriate. He had his hands stuck into his pockets. “Usually, if your father wasn’t around, he’d send me or the other guy from my division to attend. But, he said on his e-mail, since you’ve been trying to learn a thing or two as the company’s heir, it’ll be best if you attend this party. You need to expand your social circle and get known by your father’s community.”

The brunette sighed. He knew this would come sooner than later, so he nodded. “I need you to prep me,” he said. “I’ve only been to those kinds of party _twice_ , and I’ve always been with my father, so I didn’t need to do anything. Now, I would be the one who do the talking, won’t I?”

“You better call Isaac and call it in, then. Since I need to brief you about important figures you need to approach or to stay away from, and it’ll take a day.”

Theo sighed once more. “On it,” he said, as he went to grab his phone and made that phone call.

**

The party was held by the Whittemore family, one of the respected families came from old money, of which had been running business for decades in New York. They held the party on their own five stars hotel’s ballroom and invited many prominent figures of the society. Theo was a bit nervous and hesitated to enter the venue when he and Corey arrived there. Corey had dressed him up in dark suits, white shirt and black tie, while he himself was wearing grey suits. The tall man could sense his nervousness and patted Theo’s back as moral support, before herded the artist to enter the venue.

“Relax,” Corey whispered, as his hand stopped a waiter and took two glasses of white wine. He gave one of them to Theo. “You’ll do fine. Just stay next to me, I’ll tell you what to do and whom to greet.”

“Why are you so good with this?”

The taller guy chuckled. “It’s part of my job description, _Sir_ Theo.”

“Stop calling me like that, just call me Theo like you used to,” Theo hissed. He knew that Corey was still upset for what he said to him, but he needed that man’s support as friend for tonight, not as his freaking PA slash employee.

“I thought you want me to be more respectful to you,” Corey retorted as he sipped on his drink.

“We’re not having this conversation here,” Theo hissed and gave him stern look. “Just…, just treated me like you used to, Okay? I need it and I’m sorry for what I said this morning. _Please_.”

There was glint of amusement on Corey’s eyes as he pursed his lips into a wry smile. “As you said, _Theo_ ,” he made a toast with his wine.

“Corey Bryant!” A voice interjected. Theo turned his head and saw a man with a split chin and strong facial features was walking to their direction.

“Put on your best behaviour,” Corey whispered before the man reached their place. “That’s Jackson Whittemore, the son of the host. You _really_ want to be on his good side.”

As he shut his mouth, Corey had moved forward to shake Jackson’s hand. “Good evening, Mr. Whittemore. Thank you for having us here tonight.”

“You’re not with Mr. Raeken or Brett tonight?” Jackson shook Corey’s hand back.

“Mr. Raeken went to London, so it’s his son who came on his place instead of Brett,” Corey gestured to Theo. The artist hastily drew closer and shook hands with Jackson.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Whittemore. I’m Theo Raeken.”

Jackson was not too subtly looking at Theo from top to toe, before he nodded with a smug smirk. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere else?”

“Theo is a singer,” Corey explained, as Jackson snapped his fingers for the enlightenment.

“Yes, I saw you on entertainment buzz. Okay, come on, Theo, Corey, let me introduce you to my family. Well, more to my wife and her brother. We, young people better to stick together before caught by the elders in their super boring conversation.”

Corey laughed to the joke, while Theo merely followed them dutifully. Jackson led them through the crowd and walked to one of the corners where a beautiful woman with wavy long raven hair stood. She was wearing red backless long dress, showcasing all of her curves, made her looked even more stunning. Theo noticed that Jackson looked more timid as they were approaching the woman.

“Boys, shall I introduce you to my lovely wife, Laura Hale,” Jackson reached for his wife’s waist, as she promptly offered her hand for Corey and Theo to shake. “Honey, this is Mr. Raeken’s son, Theo and Mr. Raeken’s most trusted assistant, Corey Bryant.”

“Theo?”

The voice made Theo froze. He knew it so well without even had to raise his head to see the owner. It was the voice that lingered in his head, imprinted on his heart, and echoed in his ears for years. It was the same voice that he was missing like crazy these past days, the voice that was so intimate to him, and of which he used to associated with love. He was trembling and slowly tilted his head.

The amber eyes were as beautiful as the last time they were gazing at Theo, fondly and full of love. Stiles’ lily-white skin was still as mesmerizing as the last time it was wrapping Theo’s body, filled him in with its warmth and gentleness, as his owner’s long fingers caressing Theo’s sensitive spots. Stiles teeth were abusing his lower lips, the same rosy lips that used to planted kiss on Theo’s body, or moved so fast to humour him with hilarious jokes.

“Stiles?”

The husky voice snapped Theo out of his reverie, and made him noticed a strong arm on Stiles’ waist, held him possessively. The artist pivoted his gaze toward a handsome man with green orbs and raven hair who was standing next to Stiles. He was more handsome in such close distant, and Theo could see how he looked at Stiles. That man loved his best friend, deeply, and adored him so much. Theo was looking back at Stiles, wondering, how much of his lips kissed the handsome man, how often those enchanting fingers cast spell on his husband’s skin, and how far the memories he shared with Theo was replaced by the new memory he shared with his husband?

Stiles flashed a smile. The same smile that he always given Theo. The sweet smile that would make butterflies flew in Theo’s stomach and made his heart drumming like crazy. As if it was reflexively, Stiles was darting to the shorter brunette’s direction, with hands were about to sprawl to hug him. Theo was still frozen, with both of his brain and body were not able to react. It was Corey who stepped in on his behalf.

The tall guy planted his body in front of Theo, with one hand wrapping Theo’s shoulder, and one hand forcibly shook Stiles’ hand.

“Hello, Sir. Nice to meet you,” the PA said sweetly, flashing his equally sweet smile. “I’m Corey Bryant, I’m with Theo, and you are…?”

“Corey, Theo, that’s my brother in law, Stiles,” Laura interposed. “And the man stands beside him is my brother, Stiles’ husband, Derek Hale.”

 _Brother-in-law_. _Stiles’ husband_. That was how their relationship at the moment, Theo realized. Stiles was not exclusively his anymore, was never been his, actually. Stiles was other man’s husband now, other’s brother-in-law. That was something that could never happen for both of them. Stiles would never be family. He could only be a friend. Theo inhaled deeply, shut his eyes, and composed himself. When he opened his eyes back, he flashed a smile and shook Derek’s hand confidently.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale. I’m Theo Raeken, Stiles’ high school’s friend,” he then moved to shake Stiles’ hand. “Congratulations for your marriage Stiles. I’m really happy for you,” he smiled sweetly.

He thought he saw glint of anger and pain in Stiles’ eyes, but he dismissed it. He couldn’t be bothered, or he’d sway once more. Moreover, it was most likely his imagination, his wishful thinking only. There was no way Stiles still clung on him with that kind of great husband like Derek Hale on his side. He pivoted his attention to Jackson, who seemed interested in the fact that Theo and Stiles went to the same high school.

“So how was my brother-in-law in high school?”

“Jackson…,” Theo heard Laura growled to his husband, but that man ignored her.

“What? I want to know. Did he tell you about his high school year, Derek? No? Aren’t you thrilled to hear about it? It’s okay right, Stiles? It’s not every day you get to meet old friend.”

“Old friend indeed,” Corey snorted. Theo glanced over him, but that man was casting his eyes elsewhere, although his hand was still on the artist’s shoulder.

Theo smiled to Jackson. “He’s a straight A student, but not as good as me. He played lacrosse too, right Stiles?”

Stiles was not smiling. He was barely responsive and merely locked his gaze to Theo, made him so self-conscious. He cleared his throat, could not handle this intense situation anymore, so he excused himself for the restroom. He was half-running as he opened his path to the place and wrenched open the door as he arrived there. He washed his face harshly and tried to cool his head down. The brunette took deep breath, calming down his rumbling heart beat. He must not get panic attack. Not in this party. He needed to be strong.

Theo shut his eyes as he regained composure and he felt his breath was getting even as minutes passed by. He slapped himself as last measure, as reminder of how he should’ve been stronger. He could not afford to screw this up. He promised his father, his mother, and himself. He had to move on, had to be stronger.

After made sure he collected himself again, he walked out the restroom, but stopped once more when he saw Corey was standing next to the door, waiting for him. He crossed his arms on the chest and he looked stern.

“Corey…”

His PA pursed his lips and clenched his jaw, before he could return Theo’s greeting. “You’re good?”

Theo cracked a nervous smile. He vaguely remembered that Corey was tense too, when he saw Stiles. Did he know something about Theo and Stiles?

“Yes, why won’t I be?” Theo hated to be exposed, especially if it was about the true nature of his relationship with Stiles. He remembered how embarrassed he was when his mother told him that she knew. However, she was his mother, so he could still bear with it. But Corey is Corey. He was not family. Theo was about to add on with sass remark to assure Corey that he was fine, that he had nothing going on with Stiles (well, not anymore, at least), when his peripheral vision caught the familiar silhouette.

Stiles was casting his eyes for second, before he finally met Theo’s and fixated his gaze to him. Theo’s breath was hitched again, and he could feel how his heart was about to stop beating when the taller brunette was pacing toward their direction. Theo could feel panic attack was starting to overwhelm him. All the thought of how his mother would be so disappointed if he failed to move on from Stiles, about how miserable Isaac was as lover of a married man, how that curly blonde warned him not to get involved with married man, and about what would left of him if he swayed were flashing in his mind. He needed to prevent all that! He needed to settle this once and for all.

Theo felt a hand put its grip on his forearm. It was Corey’s. His eyes were locked on Stiles too, as if he could equally foresee the predicament which was storming Theo’s mind. The shorter brunette instinctively grabbed Corey’s suit lapel.

“Bear it with me,” he whispered, as he tip-toed and crashed his lips to Corey’s.

Theo closed his eyes and gave Corey close-mouthed kiss. He could hear Corey’s breath hitched, but he proceeded with his action. He jolted a bit when he felt the tall guy’s hands were holding him in place on the back of his head and on his waist. When Theo tried to pull away, Corey deepened their kiss, gave him open-mouthed kiss. He licked and bit Theo’s lips softly, persuaded the brunette to open his mouth. Theo was unable to think anymore and caved in easily. He opened his mouth, letting Corey’s tongue claimed its domination over his own, and merely enjoying the sensation. He could feel the said man started hard on where their hips pinned together, and he also let out soft moan when Corey’s both hands cupping his cheeks and turned their position, slammed Theo to the wall.

They were only stopping when some elder guest cleared his throat, pulled them back to the reality, and reminded them for where they were. Theo could feel how hot his cheeks were and slightly pushed Corey away. The said man was no different either. He licked his reddened lips, as red as his cheeks, and he was gulping hard. Theo darted his eyes and caught sight of Stiles was still standing there, as if he was stunned. This time, the pain and jealousy were so obvious in his eyes, that Theo could no more deny it.

“We…,” Theo still clutching Corey’s lapel.

“Not here,” his PA whispered. “Let’s not make another scene. Come on, let’s go home.”

Corey didn’t wait for Theo’s respond and pulled him by the waist to the exit. They were walking passed by Stiles, but didn’t bother to exchange glance with him. Theo was ducking his head, obediently following Corey. He didn’t really need to raise his head to see the damage he had caused to his friend. However, with this, both of them could be done for good.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonetheless, thanks for reading, and any comments and kudos are highly appreciated ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry it took me so long for updating. Like I said, it's semester break, and a lot of things to do during the break (yes, I'm more busy during the break than when it's school time. LoL). All of those distracting and delaying my writing schedule.   
> Anyway, I updated two chapters at once, so hopefully I could make up for that? *grin*  
> Cheers!

_They were kissing_. It was Theo who initiated the kiss. They were kissing so passionately and completely lost to one another. Theo saw him, they were exchanging glances, yet he was kissing that other guy. Had he moved on completely? _Of course he did_ , Stiles laughed dryly. He swept clean his stuffs from Stiles’ apartment, and now he was sharing such passionate kiss with other man. Unlike his public display affection with Derek, Theo’s kiss was a real deal. The flustered and aroused face he made after the kiss was broken was no acting. Stiles was familiar with that face of his. Usually, it was him who painted that expression on Theo’s face, but now there was another guy who could draw that expression out of Theo. His friend had opened his heart for other guy over Stiles, and was letting that man done to him everything Stiles used to done for him.

Stiles hardly felt how his knuckles were all white and how his nails were digging into his palm. His eyes fixated to the white wall of his atelier, stared it blankly. _It was completely over_ , nothing was left for him and Theo. Theo had moved on. He had replaced his memory of Stiles with someone else’s. It was something that crossed his mind for so many times, something that should not have been disturbing or surprising him anymore. Theo closed the chapter of their relationship already. He didn’t even spare his last glance for Stiles when he was leaving the party with that man. _His boyfriend_. Stiles smiled bitterly. He could never give Theo that. They were never kissing in public, not even holding hands. He could only convey his love to Theo in the confinement of solid walls of his bedroom. Theo deserved all the spotlights. He deserved better and Stiles would never be able to give him that. So, why would he expect Theo to refrain himself from moving on from Stiles? He had been selfish all these years, and Theo had been indulging him. Now, he eventually decided to move on from Stiles. That was good for him. Stiles should be cheering for him, _as a friend_. That was the only thing he could ever give to Theo, and of which he failed so thoroughly.

The tall brunette wiped his tears. He needed to close this chapter of his life too. He and Theo had been living a dream these past six years. Like Lydia said, they were building their own world, their own fortress, but they let no one understood them. Now they were apart, their world and fortress were crumbled, and Theo chose to leave that dream. Stiles knew, he should too, sooner or later. He sighed once more, before he stood up and walked slowly back to his room. Derek was there, sitting on the bed in his sleeping attire already, reading a book to wait for Stiles. When his husband walked in, he stared at Stiles with knowing glances. Derek didn’t say anything during their ride back, but Stiles knew that he knew what was going on tonight. He knew what kind of mistake that Stiles was almost done.  

“I…”

“Go change your clothes,” Derek said softly. “We’ll talk afterward.”

Stiles complied. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and brushed his teeth. He put on his baggy T-shirt and sweatpants. Once he done, Stiles slipped under the cover, sitting next to Derek. They were saying nothing for a while, as none of them seemed eager to start the conversation. Stiles’ long fingers were playing with the loose thread on his T-shirt, while Derek was flipping pages of his book swiftly.

“So…,” Derek finally broke the silent. “That was Theo. I finally get to put a name on a face.” Stiles hummed as a reply. “He seems nice.”

“He is…”

“He is.”

Stiles closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Derek…”

“For what?”

The brunette shrugged. “For everything…”

“You gave me fair warning,” Derek cracked thin smile, yet Stiles could see there was pain in those jade-green eyes. He hurt his husband. “I admitted it was hurt to see you almost jumping that man once you laid your eyes on him. I tried to call you, but you barely responded to me, like you were in trance. I thought we were doing great these past two months. Although we were occupied with work, but I thought we were making progress. Who would’ve guess, one look at him, and you were a goner.”

“Sorry… I was just…”

“You just couldn’t help it, is that it? I understand. Been there, done that.”

Stiles tilted his face, was looking for any sarcastic joke on Derek’s face, but there was none. His husband was gazing to the ceiling, and glint of loneliness were on his eyes.

“Are you talking about that first love of yours?” Stiles pried.

Derek chuckled. He was staring at Stiles now. “Yep. Even after fifteen years, all the feelings were still storming back at me, the moment I met him again. I couldn’t help not to touch him when I got to see him after so many years, and I could barely tame down my jealousy when I realized he had someone he loved already. I wanted to murder that lover of his and forced him to look only me.”

Stiles was feeling cold running in his heart, along with a prick of stinging pain, when Derek was talking about his first love. “W-why didn’t you go after him, Derek? I mean…, if you love him so much, why’d you agree to be your sister’s replacement and marry me?”

“I marry you so I could be with him, because I’m still in love with him, although I would only be a replacement. I don’t’ care. Although he’s obviously has someone in his heart, I don’t care. As long as I could be with him, I’m willing to do anything, no matter how pathetic I’d be.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. He could hear his heart was thumping so loud the more he pondered on Derek’s words. Tonight was the first time he ever thought about it thoroughly. He somehow _understood_ , but confused in the same time. When Derek was talking about his first love of fifteen years, with his eyes staring straight to Stiles’ eyes, the brunette understood that he was talking about him. But, _how_? How could he doesn’t remember anything?

“That’s why, Stiles. No matter what, I’m not giving up easily. No matter how pathetic I could be. I let you go fifteen years ago, deemed myself that I was not good enough for you, but I didn’t plan to let you go now. I’m stronger and wiser now, so I encourage myself that I might have a chance with you. No matter how pathetic and obscene I’m about to be, I’ll do anything to make you look at me, once more.”

Stiles felt the bed dipped, when his husband moved to close their gap. Derek lips were so soft on Stiles’, and his breath was so warm on Stiles’ face. Derek was kissing him, softly, gently, but with hesitation, as if he was waiting for Stiles to brush him off. He should have done that, he thought, but he opened his mouth instead, welcoming the kiss. They were kissing slowly until they were running out of breath.

“Tell me…,” Derek whispered after he broke the kiss to breathe. He leaned his forehead to Stiles’, “Tell me what I should do to make you open your heart for me, Stiles. Tell me what I should do to make you forget about him?!”

Stiles raised his hand, tracing Derek’s face slowly. He was never really paying attention to that man before, but he was now. His eyes were green, but there was speck of gold there. They were beautiful, but they were staring at Stiles with insecurity and uncertainty. He loved Stiles, and Stiles could see that clearly.

“Fifteen years…,” Stiles ran his fingers on Derek’s stubble. “That was about me?”

Derek pursed his lips. “It’s always about you…”

“Why can’t I remember, Der? What happened to us that make me forgotten about you?”

Derek ducked his head and moved away from Stiles. The brunette chased him, clenching to his T-shirt.

“I remember Talia took a boy older than me whenever she visited my mother. Was that you? Tell me, Derek. Please…”

The raven hair was silent for some beats, before he nodded. He was looking at Stiles now. “Did you, did you remember now?”

“Only about that boy, _you_ , I mean… That you’re older than me and loved to shove me around, no matter how hard I was trying to treat you _nicely_.”

Derek bit his own lips and shot Stiles apologetic smile. “But that’s all. Is there something happened afterward?” Stiles pursued.

His husband sighed and shook his head. “That part, you need to remember it yourself Stiles, although I prefer if you don’t. Look, can we just put all the past behind and focus with our current relationship? You haven’t answering my question, Stiles. What should I do to be able to enter your heart?”

Stiles was silent. He was observing Derek once more. _He deserved a chance_ , he thought. Not that he had any reason to deny Derek, anyway. He promised his mother, he took the vow with Derek, and now Theo was obviously over him. Everything was pointing and opening path for Stiles to find Derek at the other end. Moreover, Derek had been clutching on his love to Stiles for fifteen years. Stiles didn’t remember anything about that, but he was eager to find that missing memory of his. Human was all about memory, Stiles thought. An individual could be whole if his memory was intact, if he could look to the past and learned lessons from his past experiences, of which made him as he was in the present, and of which would help him to make decision for the future. Without any memory, human was lost. Memory, in an extent, could serve as one’s anchor, compass and stirring wheel. Stiles wanted to know, wanted to be complete. _If_ , he made mistake to Derek in the past, _if_ he hurt him in some way; that would give him more reason not to commit the same mistake again, not to hurt Derek again now. He deserved a chance. Both of them deserved a chance. _To be happy, and to be loved_.

Stiles cupped Derek’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was started like the one Derek gave him. Soft, gentle, tentative, but unlike Derek’s, Stiles deepened the kiss with more passion. When they pulled away, they were even more breathless and looked at each other with glint of arousal in their eyes. However, they both knew, that was merely a spark, and was not the fire itself. It was a start, nevertheless.

“I want to remember,” Stiles whispered. “I want to remember how you loved me before, and how I forgot about you. I want to learn to love you. What should you do, you ask? Just love me, you idiot. Make me falling in love with you.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ face back, smiling tenderly to the brunette. “Noted, husband.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment is my spirit booster, so please left one if you don't mind. Thank you in advance. Thank you for reading too^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly write smut before. I don't even think this time is smutty enough. Anyway, please spare me...? ^^;;

“What the hell was with that kiss?!!” Theo shoved Corey the second they entered the house. “Didn’t I tell you to know your place?!”

The taller guy shoved the brunette back. “That’s exactly my question, _Boss_! In case you forgot, it was _you_ who kissed me first! I could sue you with sexual harassment for that!”

“I…!!”

 Theo’s eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead. He nibbled his lower lip, lost on words. Why would he lash his anger to Corey, when it was him who initiated the kiss in the first place. Corey was right; he was abusing his authority to use his PA to cover his own ass.

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered. “I panicked… I…”

Theo was cut off from his word when the next thing he knew was Corey’s lips were on his again, for the second time that night. The taller guy dragged him into his embrace, cupped his cheeks, and kissed him rough, rougher than they had previously. The kiss was all teeth and their tongues were battling for domination, before they were catching the pace and it became more intimate and passionate.

“What about this one?” Corey panted when he pulled away. Their lips were swollen, and they were out of breath. “This one is out of panic too?”

Theo blushed hard and he pushed Corey away. “Asshole!!”

The brown hair chuckled. “I might be an asshole, Theo, but I can treat you right if you let me to.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying. Look, Corey, you’re a good PA, and I like you, professionally. For that, I’ll pretend this conversation, those kisses, never happened.”

Corey grabbed Theo’s elbow, stopping him from going to his room. “You only had eyes for him for so many years, but where that took you?” The PA pulled the shorter guy closer and made him looking at him in the eye. “Tonight, what was your place in front of him? In front of his friends and family? He had a handsome husband next to him, respected in-laws behind him. And where was your place? You could only put yourself as his ‘high school friend’, yet we both know you two were more than that, weren’t you?”

Theo could hardly think straight; he didn’t have time to register everything when his fist swung in the air and stamped on Corey’s jaw, ripped the corner of his lips. The brunette was stunned and perplexed once he realized what he had done. His PA spat out the blood from his mouth, as his eyes immediately filled with sadness. He touched the corner of his lips, before it was tugged into a bitter smile.

“C-Corey, I-I’m sorry…,” Theo reached for his PA’s cheek and rubbed the bruise gently. His hand was trembling. “I’m sorry… I-I’ll get some ice…”

The brunette dashed to open the freezer and grabbed his ice pack. He brought it to Corey, who was sitting on the couch now. The PA hissed from the sudden cold on his face.

“I’m sorry…,” Theo said weakly.

Corey covered Theo’s hand which holding the ice pack. He squeezed it gently. “My bad. I was out of line. I’m sorry…”

Theo shook his head. He tried his best to blink his tears away, biting his lips. “You were right… Everything that you said, were all true. Truth is a bitch, and it pissed me. I’m sorry to unleash it out to you…”

Corey stared sternly to the brunette. “I will never let you hang like that, Theo. You are a great man, and you deserve better. Give me chance, and I’ll prove it to you. Let me be your lover, Theo.”

Theo gaped. His brain was short-circuited in instance. _Did Corey just ask him out?_ “But…but you’re my PA!!” He shrieked.

“I could resign if that makes you feel better,” the taller guy deadpanned, made Theo even more stupefied.

“I…I…”

“I will only ask you to think about it. At least give me chance by thinking about it carefully, don’t just reject me because I’m your PA. Please see me as a man, and consider me as a man,” Corey squeezed the brunette’s hand. When Theo was still unable to react, he sighed and stood up. “I’m tired. I’ll go to bed first. Just think about it and give me the answer whenever you’re ready. I’m good at waiting anyway.”

Corey paced toward his room. “W-wait!!” Theo stopped him.

The brown-hair turned back, shot his enquiry glance. “How did you know about me and Stiles? Did we first meet when I was with him?”

Corey flashed a teasing smile. “Are you using your authority as my boss or as my potential suitor? If it’s the former, my answer will be the same as this morning; what’s the fun if I tell you right away? If it’s the latter, I may be motivated to answer it.”

Theo flushed. _Bastard_ , he cursed. “You said you’ll give me time to consider!!” He protested.

“That I did, Theo. So, as I’m waiting for your reply, you’ll have to wait for your curiosity to be satisfied then,” the PA smirked. This time, he sashayed to his room swiftly, as Theo pouted in the living room.

**

“Wooo….”

Theo lifted his gaze from the book he read and glared to Isaac. “What?!” He asked harshly.

“Who killed your dog?!”

The brunette snorted. He didn’t bother to answer the question and returning his attention back to his novel. Isaac squinched as he saw how scary Theo’s face was at the moment. No wonder Tracy and Josh were sending distressed signal to him, asking the producer to check on that artist. The tall producer noticed one more thing. He cast his eyes everywhere, but didn’t find the shadow of Theo’s PA.

“Where’s Corey?”

“How I supposed to know? I’m not his nanny, nor his _PA_ ,” Theo answered venomously, without even moving his gaze from the book.

Isaac shot his eyebrows into his hairline. Now he started to understand what happened to his valuable gem. Theo and Corey might have had a fight, and then Corey left for a bit to cool everything down, leaving the extremely pissed Theo behind. Isaac seated himself next to the artist and wrapped his hand on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Let’s have a drink,” he said to the brunette.

Theo pivoted his eyes to the producer now. “I thought we’re going to work overtime tonight. To make-up for schedules…”

“Eh, that can wait. Come on, I need some ears to hear my sad love song, anyway. Let’s drink, just the two of us, no minions tonight.”

Theo narrowed his eyes. He was tad suspicious for his producer’s real intention, but he realized he needed that drink too, so he nodded. The next thing he knew, both of him and Isaac were lounging inside the bar slash lounge Tracy introduced to them two months ago.

“This is a great place. Tracy really has some taste,” Isaac commented as he sipped his drink. “I’m frequenting this place ever since.”

The artist was only humming as response, and enjoying his own drink. He squirmed when the alcohol burned his throat, but he knew this was what he needed for now, with all that shit happened in his life recently.

“So, anything happened with Corey?” Isaac didn’t beat around the bush.

“I thought you wanna sing out your sad love song, and not to listen to mine.”

“So it’s a love song now, between you and Corey?” Isaac smirked, awarded by murdering glance from Theo.

“We need to return to our professional relationship, _Boss_. You’ve been prying a lot lately,” the brunette snorted.

“Aww, my dear Theo, don’t be a stranger to me. Honestly, you’re the only one I ever told the story about my beau. Ex-beau to be precise.”

Theo’s eyes widen. “You finally broke up with him?” He slapped his producer’s forearm. “That’s great!!”

The curly blonde didn’t share the enthusiasm. “I’ve always tried to break things up with him. This time is the third time, as far as I remembered. I hope it’ll work now.”

“As long as you keep your determination, it’ll work.” _Just like what he had done,_ Theo thought. _He just needed to be strong_. “Just don’t sway.”

“Easy to say. He’s still texting, assuring me he had his divorce and asking me to give him second chance.”

Theo squeezed his producers’ shoulder. “Come on, Man. You are stronger than that. Look, I’ve been in your shoes, Okay. In fact, it happened to me yesterday. I met him, and he was with his husband and in-laws.”

Isaac grimaced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, you bet. He… I don’t know what he was doing, but he was almost making me sway. He came for me.”

“What did you do?”

Theo paused. He was suddenly blushing when he remembered the kisses he shared with Corey. “Theo?” _Damn his smirking producer._ Isaac caught how he was blushing and hesitated. “Theo?” The producer nudged him teasingly.

“Fine,” the brunette snapped. “I kissed Corey, in front of my ex.”

Isaac was wearing his Cheshire Cat’s smile now. He even wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “My, my, Theo… Wait, is that why Corey didn’t come today? He quit?”

Theo snorted. He kicked their table slightly. “Asshole kissed me back. Twice. And asked me to be his _boyfriend_ , but went AWOL in the morning, leaving a text saying he needs to take a leave for ‘family urgency’. Family urgency my ass!”

Theo swore he never saw the embodiment of the idiom ‘grinning from ear to ear’ as vividly as what Isaac was wearing this very time. “Be careful you split your face into two,” the brunette jeered.

Isaac wrapped his hand around Theo. “He kissed you back? Twice?”

“You heard me…,” Theo sipped his drink, started to feel annoyed. He shouldn’t have told Isaac about this.

“And what did you say when he asked you to be his boyfriend?”

“Haven’t reply him properly.”

“But, will you?”

Theo paused. Would he? He needed to move on, and Corey promised him exactly _that_. The said man promised Theo everything that Stiles couldn’t provide for him. He knew, deep down, he would accept the proposal. The more pressing question was not that, actually, but was he ready? If he wasn’t, he would just hurt Corey in the process, and he didn’t want it. He couldn’t make that man as the collateral damage of his messed up love life.

The brunette was still pondering when a commotion from the bar area drawn their attention. They couldn’t see clearly, but the commotion definitely was involving two men who were yelling loudly to each other.

“Fuck you! Back off!!!” Said one voice. Theo thought the voice was familiar, but he didn’t quite remember. Isaac, on the other hand, immediately bounced from his seat. He was stiffened, and after a moment of pause, he marched through the crowd.

“No! I love you, I won’t let you keep wasting your life like this!!” The second voice yelled back. This time, Theo knew it so well, that he didn’t need another second to follow Isaac, bolting through the crowd to get better sight.

With his height, Isaac was easily opening their path. Shortly, they reached the bar area.

“What happened?” The crowd were buzzing.

“Lover’s quarrel it seems,” the buzzing carried on.

In front of them, Theo was staring at the back of a familiar man with brown hair. Corey was hugging another man with wavy raven hair, and was trying to tear him away from the bar table.

“Come on, Scotty!! I know you’re better than this! Let’s go home already!!” Corey said again, was oblivious with his surrounding, and only had his attention to the raven hair in his arms.

“I said back off!!” The raven hair tried to break free from Corey’s grasp and pushed him backward.

The PA stumbled a bit, before Theo deftly caught him. The brown hair mumbled his ‘thank you’, and his eyes bugged when he saw his catcher was none other than Theo. “Theo…!” His breath hitched.

“Family urgency, hmm?” Theo hissed cynically. “Lover’s urgency is more precise, I assume?”

Corey looked stupefied. “What?”

Theo was not yet get to answer Corey when Isaac moved to approach the raven hair who was still sprawling on the bar table and man-handling him. Both Theo and his PA were gawking when Isaac yanked that raven hair's coat, tore him from his drinks and dragged him out the bar by his waist. The raven hair was shorter than Isaac, and the producer had him subdued easily. Theo and Corey exchanged glance for a second, before they were hot on Isaac’s heels, temporarily putting aside their own argument.

Outside the bar, Isaac had slammed the raven hair to his SUV and slapped the guy sober, until that man had his eyes focused on the curly blonde.

“Until when,” Isaac hissed. “Until when will you get a grip of yourself, Scott?!! It’s not only me, but Corey too?!!”

“Scott?” Theo frowned. He took a good look of the raven hair. That wavy jet-black hair, crooked jaw, familiar voice…, and it hit him. “Scott!!”

“Huh?” The raven hair still needed time to process everything, but when he got to recognize Isaac, he was beaming and threw himself to the curly blonde. “Isaac, you’re here! Are you here for me?”

“Isaac? Scott?” Theo swore his head was never been dizzier than it was tonight. He knew the raven hair well. He was his and Stiles’ best friend from high school. Stiles’ ultimate best friend. Scott McCall. And now, after years without news, he now saw him throwing himself into Isaac’s arms.

“So it was Isaac all along?” Theo heard Corey. He was pacing forward to the couple now. “You slept with Theo’s producer, Scotty?!!”

It struck like lightning. Theo even could feel the flash in his eyes.

“And as you asked Theo to be your boyfriend, you fucked my lover?” Now it was Isaac’s voice. _What the fuck was going on_??!! The brunette leaned his body to the parking pole. He had no energy to jump into the conversation, all of sudden.

“What?!” Corey shrieked. His face looked offended. “ _No!!_ That’s disgusting!!”

Now Theo felt the urgency to take part in the conversation. “It’s disgusting to be my boyfriend? Why bother asking than, Corey?”

Corey twisted his head and had horror in his eyes. “What the hell? No!!” He reached for Theo now. “ _I love you_ , Theo!! I have always been since I first met you at Scott’s house. He is my fucking cousin!!”

 _Cousin?_ The word rang and echoed inside Theo’s head. It made his mind spun once more.

“Cousin?” Isaac looked scandalized too. “Wait, so the two of you… The commotion just then…, that wasn’t lover’s quarrel?”

“ _NO!!_ What the hell with you two?! _No!_ Theo, I texted you I have family urgency didn’t I? It was Scott! His mother, my aunt Melissa asked me to check on him, to talk to him, if I could, since he was a mess ever since he got his divorce from Allison and _apparently_ got dumped by his secret boyfriend!”

“You got divorced from Allison?!!” Theo and Isaac said in unison.

“You’ve been together since high school!!” Theo shrieked as Isaac was glaring at him. The brunette bit his tongue immediately. He forgot that Isaac loved his best friend so much.

“You finally divorced her?” Isaac tilted Scott’s face and asked him softly. He had his fond gaze toward the raven hair now.

Bead of tears were falling down Scott’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t do it earlier…,” he whispered. “After I lost you, I deeply realized how much I fucking love you, Ike’… Me and Allison, we knew we were unable to mend our marriage for a long time, but I clung on. But when you were gone, I just found out how much I love you… I can’t… I can’t live without you, Ike’… Please…, please don’t leave me…”

Isaac pulled the raven hair into his embrace and hugged him tightly. Scott returned the hug and crying on the producer’s chest. Isaac ran his hand on Scott’s hair, before pulled him for a chaste kiss. He had tears on his eyes too now.

“I love you too, Scotty…,” he whispered. “I could never leave you even if I wanted to…”

They were hugging again for some time. After composed himself, Isaac pulled away from the hug and finally ushered Scott into his car. He turned to Corey and Theo.

“So…”

“So you’re taking him back…,” Corey concluded, as Isaac nodded.

“I love him,” Isaac shrugged.

“If I know that other party was you all along, I could help the two of you faster,” the PA pouted. “Now just take his drunken ass home and pay a visit to my aunt soon, Okay? She wants to meet you.”

Isaac pursed his lips and swiftly nodded again, before he went in to his car and drove away, leaving Corey and Theo. After the couple was gone, Corey turned his attention back to Theo. Both of them were standing there awkwardly.

“Let’s go home and talk about this?” Corey proposed. “I’ll answer your question now…”

Theo nibbled his lower lips, before he finally nodded. They went to Corey’s car and drove home. However, once they arrived at Theo’s house, instead of talking, they were on each other’s lips. None of them remembered who initiated it, but the next thing they knew, they were kissing with equal passion and lust.

“My room…,” Theo panted before he moaned as Corey planted an open-mouth kiss on the crook of his neck.

The taller guy was taken aback. He tilted his head and was staring Theo with disbelief. “Are you sure?” He asked.

Theo was blushing, but he nodded. “I want to move on… I-I want to be _me_ again…” He whispered, a plea was in his eyes.

Corey didn’t stall for longer and dragged Theo to his room. They resumed kissing, and pulled back for short time to take their clothes off. Their kiss became sloppy as they were grinding their erection together, and they were moaning from the friction.

“ _Damn it,_ Corey…,” Theo panted and was arching his back when Corey had him in his mouth. He gripped the said man’s hair with one hand, while his free hand was flailing desperately to the night stand. “L-lube…, I ….”

Corey was letting him go and smiled as he saw how he made Theo all messed up. He shifted his body to open the night stand and took out the lube and condoms. He crawled back on top of Theo and planted another searing kiss to the brunette.

“There’s no trace of boyfriend in this house, yet you have your stacks at ready,” Corey hummed in-between the kiss, “Are they prepared for me, instead?”

Theo was blushing even harder, and he smacked Corey’s chest. “Fuck you!” He hissed, before he jolted from surprise when he felt the cold lube around his entrance, followed suit by Corey’s fingers scissoring him open. Theo arched his back from the sensation and dug his nails on the PA’s back.

“It’s more to I fuck you, Dear Theo…,” Corey licked the brunette’s ears and pulled him into a kiss to make him relaxed. Once he felt Theo was ready, Corey aligned himself with Theo and entered him. The brunette gasped surprise from the sudden pain, but finally relaxed again as the brown hair soothed him with gentle kisses.

“Y-you can move now…,” Theo whispered. He shut his eyes from the elated bliss, as Corey started to move slowly. As the taller guy moved faster, Theo was a goner. He moaned and hugged tight Corey with his arms and legs, clinging to the other man to keep himself from not got torn apart out of the blissful sensation.

“Theo…,” Corey stroked the brunette’s cheek softly, as he rocked him gently. “Look at me…, look at me properly, Theo…”

Theo whimpered, but opened his eyes nonetheless. Corey was watching him tenderly. Love was in his eyes and he smiled fondly when Theo locked his gaze to him. He leaned down for another kiss, of which Theo received eagerly. And not long after, they reached the peak of the storming ecstasy almost together.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading. Comments and feedback are highly appreciated. TBH, I'm having another mild writer's block for the next plot. Hopefully I could write it down soon. If you have any suggestion, I'm open for that ^-^ Cheers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, really. Just..., I hope you like it ^^

Stiles shivered from the cool breeze on his back. He whined and with still half-asleep, he was rolling his body to search for Derek’s body warmth, but he found a cold and empty space next to him instead. He groaned and cursed his husband for being such a morning person, as he lazily opened his eyes. Derek’s alarm clock was showing six AM. _Awesome_ , it was only six yet that raven hair had woke up. Judging from the coolness of the sheet, he was up for some time. Stiles groaned and tried to sleep again, but sat up annoyed when he felt his bladder was full and required dire release. Still murmured and with half-opened eyes, Stiles slipped off the bed and dragged his heels to the en-suite bathroom.

He turned the knob and was about to enter when he realized that the shower water was running. The realization that Derek was taking a shower brushed away all of his sleepiness. He was wide awake now, and was gulping hard. Stiles was contemplating whether he should just acting innocent and barging in the bathroom regardless, since Derek’s naked body would be screened perfectly by the shower curtain anyway, or to hold his pee until Derek was finished with his shower.

Ever since they were married and started to live together, Stiles and Derek had been sharing their spaces like real married couple, except from any sharing that could lead to awkward situation, such as not to change clothes in front of the other party, or not to share bathroom when the other party was using it; things like that. Stiles huffed, finally decided he should not break their established agreement and just using the toilet near his atelier instead. Moreover, both Stiles and Derek were more self-conscious with each other after they were sharing kisses after the party few weeks ago. After that night, in these recent weeks, they even already moved forward into numerous making-out sessions, although they were restraining themselves only to essential groping and touching followed the kisses, and no more. So, in theory, if they had not yet married, they were in phase of steady dating, but not yet into making love stage.

Stiles was about to retreat and dashed to the toilet when he was stopped by Derek’s soft moans. The brunette gulped again, harder this time, understood very well what did the moan meant. Derek was touching himself in the shower! Stiles could felt his cheeks hot and decided he better jet to give his husband his privacy. However, when he heard his name was called out in-between the restrained moan, he could barely keep himself together. He felt his face was burning hot and his stomach twisted into knots. Not only that he caught on Derek jerking off, the said man was jerking off with Stiles in his mind!

The revelation was too hard to bear that Stiles was almost crawling as he darted back into the bedroom and climbed back to the bed. His knees were completely given in and his heart beat was escalating like crazy. He wrapped himself with the blanket, like a cocoon, as he was trying to digest what the fuck he was actually witnessing! Yes, he _knew_ Derek loved him. Yes, he _knew_ his husband saw him _that way_ , was being so patient not to ravish Stiles if he had the chance to. However…, to see how that man was fantasizing Stiles as he was touching himself was too overwhelming. Stiles was flattered, that was for sure. He realized Derek was a real catch. Derek was hot, handsome, kind and patient; perfect combination of those ideals of a good husband material. He also already decided to take his chance with that man. But…, it was completely a different thing with seeing (read: hearing) itself with your own eyes (and ears). Stiles stifled a groan when he felt his groin was hot and he was half-hard himself. He already completely forgot the very reason of why he was barging into the bathroom at the first place.

Stiles’ hand moved on its own accord into his pants. It had been a while for him too, since his last masturbation. The last one he had, he still had Theo in his mind. However, now, he was not sure who would pop in his mind if he was about to do that. Most likely, it would be the very man who was objectifying him too at that very time. Stiles already had his fingers on his hardened manhood when he swiftly pulled it out again as he heard Derek finished his shower and was walking out the bathroom. Stiles pulled his sheet to cover his face up to his chin and he had his eyes slightly open to peek what was Derek up to. And in instance, he was cursing his luck.

Unaware that his husband was wide awake, Derek tossed his towel to the bed and he was now standing with his ~~ass~~ (back, his back) facing Stiles. The brunette lost all of his decency to close his eyes and not to ogling his husband. He was unconsciously nibbling the edge of his blanket to stop himself from drooling. He did not need to be an artist to be able to appreciate such sight. He saw Derek topless front before, on their wedding night, but never his bare back. Now, he had that chance, he was fully appreciating how hot his husband's body was. Stiles was completely enjoying the view of Derek’s spectacular ass and body.

After Derek put his brief on, Stiles finally tore his gaze away from his husband’s ass and moved to unabashedly enjoying the view of his muscle, until his eyes stopped on a tattoo, the only tattoo, in the middle of Derek’s back, just slightly below his nape. It was the tattoo of a triskele, with its three legs spiralling on each end.

_‘This is a triskele. The symbol of constant movement.’_

Stiles blinked when he heard the voice. _What was that?_ He blinked again and saw flash image of a brunette kid drawing a triskele on sand and showed it to another kid with raven hair, who was older than the first kid. The raven hair kid nodded and smiled to the younger one. Stiles’ eyes darted to the side next to the tattoo and he blinked again. This time, he saw blood and heard hysterical screaming of a little boy. The brunette sat up immediately, as his breath hitched.

“Goodness, Stiles!!” Derek shouted. He was almost jumping on his spot thanks to Stiles’ sudden movement. Derek hastily pulled down the Henley he was about to wear and glared at his husband. However, he stopped glaring as soon as he noticed that Stiles was still on his place, with beads of sweat dampened his forehead, and his face lost its colour. Frowning, Derek approached his husband. Stiles’ eyes were opening wide, but he stared blankly. He didn’t even blink when Derek waved his hand in front of his eyes.

“Stiles…,” Derek tried again. His husband still gave no reaction. Derek frowned even deeper. He finally extended his hand and stroke Stiles’ cheek. The ministration finally gave some effect. The brunette jolted startled and his eyes finally met Derek’s.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asked softly. He still had his worry for his husband’s bemused reaction.

Stiles’ blinked his eyes rapidly, before he let out a stiffed nod. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally said, “B-bathroom…”

The brunette said nothing more and bolted to the said bathroom, left Derek alone, equally perplexed. Derek knew something was happened, most likely his husband was having a nightmare, but he knew he should not push. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

“I’m going downstairs to fix us breakfast, okay? Just come down when you’re ready.”

Stiles didn’t reply, but Derek was sure he was listening. The raven hair sighed, before he walked out their room. Inside the bathroom, Stiles was still breathing heavily and trying to wrap his head around the flash visions he just had. _What was all that?_ All the blood… Stiles could even smell the copper stinging odour of it, made him dizzy and having nausea. Was it his memory? What was happening? Stiles slapped his head harshly, tried to fish out more memory, but the more he was trying, the more darkness wrapping his mind. His body, his mind, were refusing to remember. It was so freaking frustrating, Stiles whimpered.

Finally, after pulled himself together, the brunette took shower to cool his head down. He knew he couldn’t force his memory. He did not have to be a shrink to know that he couldn’t force himself to remember. The more he forced it, the more his sub-consciousness would try to suppress the said memory. As proved, after so many years, he failed to remember anything, but he was having flash images the second he laid his eyes on Derek’s tattoo. _Should he just ask Derek?_ Stiles was pondering. _No_ …, Derek won’t give him the answer he needed. His husband had stated that he preferred Stiles did not remember their past and just focused on what they had now. He would unlikely telling Stiles anything. Moreover, if that bloody incident was happening and involving Derek, with wound like that, it would be a traumatizing incident for the older man too. If it was Stiles, he would not be thrilled to be reminded of it.

 _No_ , he couldn’t ask Derek. Stiles moved on to his next option. _His father_. The oldman mentioned about it on their last dinner, although vaguely, but he definitely knew something. _Fuck it_ , he should have known something, him being Stiles’ dad, his only parent at that time. Stiles gritted his teeth. _Yes,_ he needed to see his dad and asked him about his past with Derek. He was being a dutiful son lately, hardly gave him any headache, so it was about right he indulging Stiles’ curiosity. The oldman owed him that much, anyway.

With such decision in mind, Stiles stepped out the shower and bathroom. He wore his khaki pants and loose T-shirt, and joined Derek in the kitchen. As he descended the stairs, Derek was watching him like an eagle. His husband still had worry in his eyes, and obviously contemplating on how to ask Stiles about what happened to him earlier. Stiles smiled.

“I woke up to a walking perfect specimen of man,” Stiles grinned as Derek frowned. “I think I touched your ass before, but never really admiring how beautiful it is. What a revelation in the morning.”

There was pink on the tip of Derek’s ears, but he looked annoyed. He sprawled his hands on the kitchen island in front of Stiles and sighed heavily.

“Stiles,” he growled. “As much as I’m flattered, we both know that was not what was really going on, right?” Derek tilted his face and fixed his green orbs to his husband’s amber eyes. “What was wrong, Stiles? Did you have nightmare?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “I saw your tattoo…,” he said tentatively, eyes were studying Derek expression. The said man reflexively raised his hand as if he wanted to touch his tattoo, but cancelled it.

“Yeah?” Derek pried back.

“What’s that? A triskele?”

Derek paused. He needed few seconds before he finally decided to tell the truth. “You inspired me.”

“I did?”

The raven hair nodded. “When we were younger… You drew it for me and explained its meaning. I like it, so I made a tattoo out of it once I was legal.”

Stiles tugged his lips. So the flash images were indeed his suppressed memories, as Derek had confirmed it. “Is that all?” The brunette pried again.

Derek frowned, looked bemused. “Yeah.”

The younger guy nodded and smirked teasingly. “Should I ink one on my body too, since it’s like our symbol, you know?”

The raven hair ducked his head, fully blushed now. After regained his composure, Derek glared to his husband. “You’re such a teaser, do you know that? You’ve always been since you’re a brat.”

“What?!” Stiles put on his mocking offended face. “I was only proposing the idea. We’re hubbies, anyway. Couple could have matching T-shirt, so why can’t we have matching tattoo?!”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “It would be on your skin forever, idiot.”

“So what? You’ll be stuck with me forever, anyway. You know, the more you are trying to talk me out of it, the more I’m eager to make one.” Stiles stopped and observing his husband. He was thinking for a second, before walked circling the kitchen island and stood in front of Derek. He cupped his husband’s face and made him to look at him in the eye. “I told you I’m committed to this marriage, didn’t I? Have faith on me, Der. Have faith on yourself too. We don’t have contingency plan for this marriage, so let’s make it work, since I’ve setting my focus now. I want this marriage, I want you, and I want us.”

Derek didn’t realize he was holding his breath as Stiles’ hand was on his cheek. He tried to blink his tears away and pulled Stiles closer for a kiss. The brunette reflexively rounded his arms around Derek’s neck and opened his mouth to return the kiss. After they pulled away, Derek still holding his husband in his arms and nuzzled to his hair. “I love you…,” he whispered.

Stiles smiled on Derek’s strong chest and hummed. “Yeah, I know.”

Derek could feel his heart stung because he knew that Stiles was still in his effort to fall in love with Derek. Yes, the brunette had committed to their marriage and set his objective, as he was also trying so hard to make it worked for them, but Stiles was not in love with Derek _yet_.

“Are you serious with the tattoo?” The raven hair asked.

Stiles pulled himself away from Derek’s hug and frowned. “I thought we ended the discussion,” he complained.

Derek cracked a smile. “I just want to offer you a deal.”

“What deal?”

“If you’re really serious about the tattoo, you can make one, _but_ only after you are really fallen in love with me. Let it signified your consent. And Stiles, once you wear it, I won’t hesitate.”

Stiles gulped hard. His memory was flashing back to this early morning when he caught Derek was jerking off with his name on his mouth. Derek’s words and the memory, were somehow made him aroused. The raven hair frowned a bit, before he flashed his shit-eating smirk.

“What’s that?!” He exclaimed gleefully. “Did your eyes dilated just now? You are aroused, didn’t you?” Derek reached his husband back and unabashedly nuzzled Stiles' neck. “I’m good anytime you’re ready, husband. Now is okay too,” he whispered teasingly.

Stiles wiggled himself free and kicked Derek on the shin. He stuck his tongue out and fled to dig his breakfast. When Derek kept on bitching about the kick, Stiles snorted. “Served you right, moron,” he hissed. “Told you not to pull your shrink mojo on me!”

“I’m only stating the obvious!!” Derek complained.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m going to meet my dad this afternoon,” he said to divert the conversation to another topic.

Derek’s brows knitted together on his forehead once more. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just wanna have lunch and talk with him. Why? Can’t a son have decent conversation with his dad?”

The raven hair shrugged and glanced over his phone, which blinked as it received a text. “No, it’s good if you two could talk. I’m supporting you. Aw, shit…”

Stiles frowned. “What? Who texted you?”

“My client…,” Derek murmured, his eyes were glued on his phone screen. “Did you remember the client whom I told you about? That one who came to me for advice on how to woo his lover back, instead of fixing things right with his wife?”

“The asshole?” Stiles bit his toast. “Yeah, I remember. What does he want from you now?”

“He finally divorced. A month and half ago, I think. I don’t really remember.”

“Well, at least he finally grew a pair and came up with a decision,” Stiles shrugged. “So what does he want now?”

“That’s exactly my question. He suddenly texted me and asked if I’m available for lunch today. He said he has something he’d like to talk with me.”

Stiles frowned. “Did he just ask you out? Make a move on you now, post his lover?”

Derek cringed, looked disgusted with the idea. “That can’t be, can he?”

“Just text him back and say no. Tell him you’ll have lunch with me, _your husband_. I’ll cancel my lunch with my dad and will be home for lunch.”

“Stiles, you don’t have to…”

“Do. It.” Stiles clicked his tongue and grabbed Derek’s phone when he saw his husband was still indecisive. The said man always had soft spot for his patients, Stiles cursed mentally as he typed his reply on Derek’s behalf, to his client. Once it was sent, he shoved the phone back to his husband. “There.”

“I thought no reading each other’s text,” Derek pursed his lips, amused.

“I was not _reading_ your text,” the brunette retorted. “I was replying it, husband.”

Derek was grinning wider, of which it dropped again as he received another text. He sighed. “He told me to bring you along for the lunch.”

Stiles gawked his eyes. _What the hell?_ How many persistent clients did Derek has to deal with in daily basis? “Still saying you don’t have any nasty client, _hubby_?”

“He’s the only one, to be honest.”

Stiles snorted again. “It’s on. Tell him I’ll come. I’ll meet you at the restaurant after I see my dad.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his dad are having 'that' talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is another tad short chapter. And more angst (surprise, surprise? Not so much). I noticed I mostly write angst lately. My..., my... Welcome to my life? (*kidding* XD). Anyway, do enjoy, and you've been warned ;-)

“The one and only Stiles Hale-Stilinski,” John gave Stiles a big smile and was jeering, the second his son walked into his office. “To what do I owe the honour, Kiddo?” He added on.

“Why, can’t a son visit his oldman?” Stiles sneered back, as he threw his ass on one of the chairs in front of his father’s desk. Parrish came hastily into the room with a bottle of sparkling water for the brunette. As Stiles cracked a thin smile to him, Parrish returned him a clipped nod and walked back out.

“No, not at all,” his father smiled sweetly to him. “But if the said son hardly has initiative to visit his parents and sister other than his regular once a month visiting schedule, or when it took me to dispatch someone to summon him so he would come, the sudden call _so early_ in the morning required a meeting is somehow odd. It’s an anomaly in statistic, and you know how my relationship is with statistic, Son.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Derek told me to live a positive life. So, I’ll take that as your expression of how happy you are to see me, _Dad_.”

“Being a good little wife-y, are you now? Obediently listening to your husband?”

Stiles smirked. “I have a good husband. Thanks to you and mom, I guess. You can learn a thing or two from my man, if you want to.”

John narrowed his eyes, but didn’t look offended. In contrary, the corner of his lip tugged into a wry smile. “What do you really want, Stiles? Do you need something?”

Stiles returned the smile. “I won’t beat around the bush, then. I want us to resume our conversation about my past.”

“Which conversation?”

“The one that we have not yet finished when you first mentioned it during our last dinner with Derek and his family. The conversation that was revolving around my and Derek’s past.”

The older man cleared his throat and stirred on his seat. He didn’t really thrilled with the direction of this particular conversation would lead to. He cleared his throat. “What about it?”

“You mentioned about my guilt to Derek. What was that about?”

Stiles saw how his father futilely tried to maintain his poker face. The older man scratched his chin, looked extremely uncomfortable on his seat. “Why are you asking about that?”

“ _Because_ , I don’t feel comfortable living with only half of my memory, especially because it involved Derek. I want to make our marriage perfect. For that, I need to know, Dad. _Please_.”

His father sighed deeply. “Love is the only thing that you need to perfect your marriage, Stiles. Even with that, spouses are still struggling each day. But those struggles could be over-came with love. You don’t need your memory, Kiddo. You just need to love him. Unconditionally.”

Stiles closed his eyes, as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “I saw images this morning…” He could hear how hoarse his voice was. “I saw blood. _Damn it_ Dad, I could even smell it, and it made me nauseous. I somehow _knew_ , they were on Derek, when we were young. He was hurt. Badly. I was there, but I could only scream my lung out, as Derek was bleeding in my arms. I need to know. Did _I_ done it to him? Did _I_ hurt him like that? Did I, Dad?”

John finally stood up and reached for the brunette’s hands. Those hands were bigger than the last time he held them, but they were shivering like fifteen years ago at that hospital. John tried to make Stiles fixated his gaze to him. “Look at me, Stiles. _Look at me_. There is _no way_ you would’ve done that to Derek. Those wounds were not because of you. _Okay_? Yes, you were there, _but_ you were not responsible for that, neither did Derek. The two of you were just brats that time.”

“Then, what was really happened, Dad?” Tears were swollen and raining down from the amber eyes. “ _Please,_ just tell me. I’m so fucking afraid I would hurt him again if I don’t remember what I’ve done to him in the past!”

The older man rubbed his face with his hand, before he finally nodded. “Fine. I’ll tell you everything I know, but please calm down. Can you do that for me, Son?”

Stiles didn’t need to think twice before he nodded. He was desperate. He tried to pull himself together and wiped his tears away. “Okay,” he sniffed. “I’m ready…”

His father needed more time before he finally opened his mouth. His expression was hard, and obvious scar had swarming in his brown eyes. “It happened almost at the same time with your mother’s death.” Stiles gulped hard. Every time people brought up about the death of his mother, his heart was always stung. That was a never healed wound on his heart. However, today Stiles braced himself to listen through. Especially, he knew how it was hard for his father too, to recall those painful memories back. “If you remembered, your mom started to sick from the beginning of that year. At the end of the year, doctor said that she might have chance on the table, so we took it. Your mother wanted to live as long as she could for us, so she was willing to take her chance for the operation. You were her only concern. She didn’t want to upset you with all the preparation and when the procedure taken place, so we reached out to Talia.”

“Talia understood well your mother’s concern and she also deemed that no child should be going through such experience. We decided not to tell you anything about your mother’s operation; were trying not to lift your hope up.  We, then, tried to persuade you to go to Talia’s summer house, back at Beacon Hills, and to live there during your school break. But you…, you little smart-ass, it was as if you knew we were cooking something, you kept refusing to go with her. Maybe you had an intuition that something bad would happen that time, so you were adamantly being a brat and refused to go. Derek helped us to talk you into the plan. He planned a lot of cool stuffs to make you interested to go with them. You were like brothers that time, after done shoving each other on your initial meetings…”

Stiles followed his father chuckled to the memory. The brunette sighed. He even had forgotten that his relationship and Derek had turned into the better not long after their first meetings. What was left on him was memory of the older boy shoving him around, where they were actually made friends with each other. _What was wrong with him?_

“Then you went with them, while I took your mother to the hospital. Afterward, I didn’t know what happened there, but I got call from Talia, just shortly before your mother entered the operation room, that both Derek and you were missing.” John took a heavy intake of breath, tried to compose himself and blinked his tears away. “That was a true nightmare for me, _Kiddo._ _My wife_ was being prepared for dangerous operation in one hand, and _my son_ was missing on the other hand. I couldn’t tell anything to your mother either. I didn’t want to upset her. I sent her into the operation room and while waiting, I kept in touch with Talia. They sent search parties for the two of you.”

Stiles never seen his father broke down before, but now he saw how the man was on the verge of breaking down. His lips and hands were trembling, as he relived the experience. Stiles was tempted to call it off and not to upset his father further, but he was dying to remember. He wanted to know everything about what happened to him and Derek in the past.

John rubbed his face again. “Your mom…the operation was a failure and she eventually died on that table… Not too long after… I got called by Talia. They found the two of you. There was landslide, and both Derek and you got stormed into a pit. The pit saved the two of you from the disaster, but Derek somehow got hurt when he protected you from the slide. He lost a lot of blood, and if the save and rescue were late by another hour, he’d die.”

Stiles could feel how his heart was clenched like it would stop beating and his breath hitched. The image of a bleeding young Derek in his hands was flashing back at him. He was shivering now.

“I asked my assistant and lawyer to help me taken care your mother’s administration while I went there to find you. When…when I found you at the hospital, I saw you on a wheelchair with black and blue face and cast on your arm, yet you refused to rest as Derek was still treated in the OR. I tried to ask you about what happened, why the two of you were out there, but you were simply not there. You kept murmured a ‘sorry Derek’ with eyes wet with tears. What can I do? I could only sit there accompanied you. After an hour or so, you finally returned and started to ask me whether Derek would die because of you. On that moment too, you finally aware that your mother wasn’t there with me. You asked for her.”

“ _Mom?_ ”

Stiles blinked to the young boy’s voice. _His_ voice _._ “I’m sorry, Kiddo. I’m sorry…,” his lips were trembling. “That was your words…”

John cracked a bitter smile. “You remembered…? Derek was saved, his operation was a success, but you refused to see him. I took you back home for your mother’s funeral and you were having nightmares afterward. Whenever you were awake with the nightmare, you told me that your mother was hurt, that she was bleeding… I took you to see a psychiatrist and she told me that you might have been mixing those two traumatized incidents together; Derek’s wounds and your mother’s death. It was proven when you showed sign that you have forgotten about Derek. The psychiatrist said not to force you to remember, and she said as you’re older, you’ll be able to separate the two experiences and eventually remember again, especially if you get the right trigger. Derek, too, needed to spend several months to treat his wounds and to be able to do physical activities. Because of that, he couldn’t immediately contact you. He…, Talia told me that he too, refused to say what was going on back then, for the two of you being out there at night and almost lost your life. Derek just kept saying that he failed you, that he couldn’t protect you, and refused to come to see you afterward…”

The brunette completely lost it. He wailed and broke into more tears. John was bewildered for seconds, before he moved to take his son into his arms. Stiles hugged his father and cried more on his shoulders. “It was all me…, _Dad_ , I made him… I made him come with me…”

John stroked his son’s hair, comforting him. “You made him? You remember?”

Stiles shook his head. _No_ , everything was still blurry in his head, but he connected the dots. Knowing himself, he guessed that he somehow knew about his mother’s operation, and insisted to slip away from Talia’s place to find his mother, before it was too late. Derek was keeping close watch on him, so he might have been guessing his plan that time, and was indulging him. He accompanied Stiles to go back to New York. Two kids, went through the forest, by foot, tried to reach the city and went to the airport. In the middle of the way, they must have been caught by the landslide and the accident took place. _He_ , Stiles, for all of his stubbornness, was almost killed Derek, the man that loved him unconditionally ever since they met.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I just returned from vacation to lighten my mood a bit. Not really working to salvage anything from writer's block actually (made me even lazier to write anything) -_-;;   
> Anyway, I managed to pull myself up and wrote this chapter during vacation.

Stiles gave him the silent treatment all morning, and at night he slept with his back facing Derek. The older boy sighed, but said nothing as he understood why Stiles was upset. They overheard Talia’s conversation with Mr. Stilinski on the phone this morning, and the brunette boy guessed that his mother must had been so ill that she needed to be treated at the hospital. Yet, they didn’t tell him anything. Derek knew he’d be upset too, if he was in Stiles’ shoe. The older boy grabbed the blanket and enveloped the younger boy’s body with it, only for him to kick it away once more.

“ _Stiles…_ ,” Derek sighed. “ _It’s a bit cold tonight. You’ll catch cold if you sleep without the blanket._ ”

Stiles said nothing, and continued his sulking. Derek tried to cover the blanket once more, but the younger boy kicked it again. “ _Stiles!_ ”

“ _Just…,_ ” the brunette finally opened his mouth, before his words got cut off by his sobbing. “ _Just leave me alone. You don’t have to care for me!_ ”

“ _Stiles, they didn’t let you know because they were thinking about you. Your mother doesn’t want you to worry about her_ _surgery_ _._ ”

“ _They could just say so!!_ ” Stiles sat up and faced Derek with tears running heavily on his cheeks. His small fists were swinging in the air and hit Derek’s chest. “ _And you knew, but you didn’t tell me!! You lied to me!! I hate you!!_ ”

Derek let his younger friend vent all of his anger out and pulled him into his embrace when he was calming down a bit. Stiles, however, continued crying on his chest calling out for his mother. Derek let him done that too, until the brunette was tired of crying and fell asleep. The older boy were still hugging his small friend in their sleep, and once the day changed, Derek tried to talk to Talia about letting Stiles back to see his mother. He, however, didn’t mention the fact that Stiles knew about his mother already. Derek’s mom shook her head in disapproval.

Stiles was a stubborn little kid, so Derek was hardly surprise when he found him trying to slip away the next night, with his backpack. With a sigh, Derek finally accompanied him to go to the city and reached out for the airport. He knew they might get into trouble with their parents, but they just simply didn’t care. That thought could wait, because at that time, no other thing was more important than Stiles’ mother. Holding Stiles’ hand, Derek took him walked through the forest. He knew the small path, shorter path to get to the city. His dad always took him hiking through that path, so Derek could lead Stiles through it, although it was dark already. However, he didn’t realize that there was a landslide the day before, and the path was actually closed for afraid of second wave of landslide.

Derek gritted his teeth when the stones and branches penetrated his skin, abusing it severely. They were in a dark pit, where he could barely see anything. He was in pain, and he could feel his shirt was wet and sticky with his own blood, but those were the least of his concern. Stiles was crying and screaming hysterically not far from him, and he knew he needed to get to that boy and comfort him. He flailed his hands around, crawled through the pebbles and rocks, in effort to find the younger boy. When he finally got him, Derek hugged him tight, as if he would never let him go ever again.

**

Derek gasped and opened his eyes. He turned his head to his left and saw his alarm clock showed half-six. He turned his head to the opposite site only to find how his blood was freezing when he saw the empty spot beside him. He sat up and sighed. Stiles failed to meet him at the restaurant yesterday. His father called, told Derek that the brunette came to his office and was asking about their past. Stiles was having a break down afterward. Derek immediately cancelled his appointment with the client and rushed to the Stilinski residence, but Stiles shut himself down in his room, refused to meet Derek. He asked the raven hair to give him some time, before he could return to their house. Meanwhile, Stiles would be staying at his parents’ house.

Derek slowly entered the bathroom and took shower to cool his head down. He dreamed about that incident again. It was the first dream he made after so many years. He wanted to talk it out with Stiles, but the brunette shunned him out. Was he blaming Derek for not able to protect him that time? Was he blaming Derek for his crazy plan to take him through that forest and gave Stiles the most dreaded experience of his life? If only that time Derek told his mother that Stiles knew about his mother’s illness and just wanted to go to see her, he might still be able to see his mother for the last time. Yet, Derek had to play hero and came out with the escaping plan. What an arrogant 11 years old boy he was! All the guilt was storming back at Derek, the way they did fourteen years ago. The raven hair was so afraid to meet Stiles again after he was healed. He was afraid to register the younger boy’s disappointment on him. Even after their second meeting and with the marriage, Derek’s worries and fears made him afraid to tell Stiles about their past, although the brunette had asked him about it. He was so useless! He thought he was stronger and wiser now, as he was older, yet it was like history repeating itself; Stiles was hurt once more. He understood very well if the brunette didn’t want to see him again as he started to remember.  He understood, but it was sting nonetheless. Derek let out an inaudible cry, as the hot water flushed down his tears.

**

Stiles answered the door and let his sister in. Lydia had a tray of breakfast and beverages with her, which Stiles immediately took over and put them on the small table next to the small couch in his room.

“You don’t have to bring it all the way to me, Lyds,” Stiles smiled to his sister. “Thanks.”

The ginger shrugged. “Mom told me to do it, since you skipped dinner last night,” she said and rubbed Stiles’ back as he seated himself next to her. “Are you alright, Stiles?”

Stiles nodded. He spent all day crying his eyes out for two days, but he felt better this morning. He never had such kind of break down before this. All of the anxiety, agony and guilt stormed into his heart like strong wave that tossed him around in the sea of emotion. He hardly could think straight for these couple of days.

“You do remember that Derek came to fetch you, right? He looked so worried…”

Stiles stared his plate blankly. Yes, he remembered Derek came, but he had no heart to face his husband that time, so he asked for some time to calm his self down. Derek’s voice was hoarse when he talked behind that door, and Stiles could feel his disappointment from how the brunette shun himself out. Stiles hurt him again.

“I hurt him again, didn’t I, Lyds?” He asked slowly.

His sister shrugged. “He seemed upset when he was leaving, if that’s what you’re trying to ask.”

Stiles put away his plate and dragged his knees to his chest, to bury his face there. “I could only hurt him…” his voice started to crack.

“He loves you…”

“That’s why I hurt him even more,” Stiles muffled his sob. “Obviously it was me who made him thought out about that stupid escaping plan to see my mother when she was in the hospital. It was also my fault that Derek almost died that time, but he was the one who was feeling guilty. He’s trying to prove that he is fit to love me when we met again for the marriage and as we live as husbands, but I hardly gave him the chance by clinging to my love and memory of Theo. Now, after I knew what happened in the past, I got this break down that made me couldn’t face him. I couldn’t see him in the eye and how could I deserve of his love? I don’t know what to do and that must hurt him once more. I’m the worst, Lyds…”

“There’s no use for you to continue weeping here. Let me just ask you one thing. Do you love your husband, Stiles?”

Stiles pondered. Did he love Derek? He was certain for his love to Theo. He was attracted to that other brunette the second he laid his eyes on him, and it was burning like wild fire once they were kissing and started to have physical intercourse. His love for Theo was so obvious and burned like flame that left them both burnt into ashes at the end. As with Derek, at least ever since they were married, that man was infusing his presence into Stiles’ life like a soothing breeze. Stiles couldn’t see its coming, but he could feel it on his skin, on his other senses. He was there and enveloping him with all comfort he could give. It was as easy as breathing with Derek. Did he love Derek, then? If the same question was asked to him on the day they were married, Stiles would definitely shook his head and said no. But now, he knew Derek had become his world, the way he was to that man. Yes, he started to love him. Hence, Stiles nodded to Lydia.

“So, what’s the problem? That’s the beauty of love, Stiles. It conquers all.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes to his sister. “Did I just hear Lydia Martin-Stilinski gives out speech about love? Would there be hailstorm tomorrow?”

“Very funny, _Brother_ ,” the ginger hissed.

“Just being a bit realistic here, Sis. I’m in sceptical mode now, so I could hardly buy your speech. _You_ , being you, could you forgive Parrish if he ever made mistake?”

Lydia punched his brother on the arm. “What the hell with me being me? Asshole. Yes, I could forgive him, because I love him.” Stiles made another face, and the ginger punched him again. “I really could! Did you know that he was almost cheating on me last month?”

“He WHAT?!!” Stiles jumped to his feet. Furious. “He has you, yet he was still seeing other girl?!!”

“You can’t fully blame him,” Lydia defended her boyfriend and warranted Stiles’ menacing glare. “Dad tried to be a matchmaker and made him to date this girl. You know Dad, he was oblivious with our relationship, and he thought he was helping Jordan by introducing him to a nice suitor. Jordan tried to decline, but he decided to go nonetheless, to reject the girl straight out. I was angry to him, of course, because he was still contemplating to go on that date when he already has me. We could settle the misunderstanding at the end, and it made me realized how much I love him. Initially I was only goofing around with him, you know that too. I mean, he’s cute and kind and everything, but I wasn’t ready to tell Dad about him. However, after that incident, I realized that I could lose him to other girl if I kept put him on hold and not telling Dad about us…”

“You told Dad already?” Stiles grabbed his sister’s hands, thrilled. “Why didn’t you tell me all these?”

Lydia pouted. “You were still furious to me about Theo and didn’t contact me at all, and that was my own problem, so I fixed it myself. Yes, I told Dad about me and Jordan. Mom knew beforehand, so she helped too. We’re official now…”

Stiles hugged the ginger tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Lyds!” He exclaimed.

His sister was returning his pat and grinned. “Thank you. Now, the moral of this story is, because of love, I could overcome my fear, worries, even being humbled by it, and so could you. If you love Derek and confident with his love to you, I don’t see the point why you keep blaming yourself for what happened in the past. I mean, if Derek was really blaming you, if it was really your fault, would he still be marrying you months ago?”

Stiles stunned. He never thought of it that way. Lydia was right. Derek would not want to be his sister’s replacement if he was blaming Stiles for everything happened in their younger years, and he would likely back off when Stiles told him that he was still in love with someone else before they said their vow. Yet Derek never did. Even when Stiles was stubbornly refused to consummate their marriage, Derek didn’t push, although it must been hard for him. He was being so patient and indulging Stiles’ wishes. He was clinging on his love to Stiles for fifteen years.

“Ooohh…,” Stiles face-palmed himself and groaned. “I’m such a dick!!”

“I don’t really understand the context, but I admit that you are, sometimes…”

“Shut up!” Stiles nudged his sister. He then rested his head on the backrest, felt so depleted. “What should I do to fix this, Lyds?”

Lydia shrugged nonchalantly. “I learnt that make-up sex is always the best way to convey your apology. It works like charm with Jordan every single time.”

Stiles raised his hand and shot his sister disgusted gaze. “TMI, Sis. I’m not going to listen about your sex life with our father’s assistant.”

“But you do agree the idea is good, tho. Just go back home and spread your legs open for my brother-in-law.”

“And I’m so not talking about my own sex-life with my own sister!!” Stiles cringed.

“Or is it the other way around? He opens his legs for you?”

“Lydia!!!” The brunette was on the verge of burst with embarrassment. He attempted his flee to the bathroom, as Lydia was laughing hard with sharp voice like a she-devil she was.

Suddenly, Stiles thought of something, and he turned his heels back. “Hey, Lyds?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know any good tattoo parlour?”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. These two need someone to kick some sense for them, don't they? ^^;;


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this installment -_-;; I hope it decent enough and you can enjoy reading it... ^^;; Once more, please spare me for the smut, I'm really having hard time to write one. I'm so easily get shy, so embarrassing... ^///^  
> All in all, my second series is done~~ Yey!! \^0^/

“Dr. Hale…”

Derek frowned and perplexed. He had Jordan Parrish, Stiles’ dad’s assistant stood in front of his door. The man was greeting him with his professional smile, but there was some sort of amusement on his face. Derek stepped away to give him way in.

“Mr. Parrish…”

“Oh please, drop the title. Just call me Jordan, the way Lydia does, or Parrish, the way Stiles does.”

“How’s Stiles? W-when will he return?” Derek had this urge to bite his own tongue because he seemed like a lost husband who couldn’t handle his own spouse and needed the third party intervention for rescue. Yes, he sort of did, actually. So much for a marriage counselor, he laughed sarcastically in his heart. But, what else he could do? He was too scared to push through, for that could lead to scares Stiles away. Hence, the only thing he could do for now was waiting.

Parrish flashed him a smile. “Stiles is fine. I come here on business, Dr. Hale.”

Derek frowned deeper. “Business?”

“Yes. Mr. Stilinski has an important client who needs dire counselling to salvage his marriage. According to Stiles, you’re the best in town, so I came to fetch you up. I hope it wasn’t a bias judgement?”

“Stiles knows about this?”

“Yes,” Parrish nodded reassuringly. “He said he’ll come home once you done helping this client of Mr. Stilinski. So, could you please come with me?”

Did he have another choice? No, Derek really didn’t. He missed Stiles like crazy these past days, and his husband didn’t answer his phone call, drove him mad. They had a lot of issues to talk about and to settle. Therefore, if by counselling this so-called client could make Stiles came home, back to him, he’d do it on a heart beat. 

“Okay, I don’t have any appointment for today, anyway,” Derek rushed over to gather his note and work bag.

“You may need to empty your schedule for the next three days, I’m afraid.”

The raven hair whipped his head to the assistant, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“The client lives in the countryside. You can’t make it to go there and fro in a day. You need to pack your clothes too.”

 _Three days?_ What kind of important client did the Stilinski has? Derek sighed. He checked his schedule on his phone. Fortunately, he only had two clients for the re-schedule, so he called his secretary to help him sort that out.

“Please don’t forget to bring your tuxedo too, Dr. Hale. The client said he prepares some formal dinner for you.”

Derek had now officially felt irritated. Clenching his jaw and with a heavy intake of breath he nodded. If it wasn’t for Stiles or his father, he certainly would not bother. He wanted to hope that the client personally was not as demanding as his requests, but that might be a stretch. Derek decided to take as many formal attire as possible and followed Parrish to his car.

The ride was awfully quiet, because apparently the two men were not much of a talker. They had chat on Derek’s wedding, but it was only revolving around their professional circumstances.

“How’s Stiles holding up?” Derek cleared his throat and tried to break the silence.

“He’s alright now. Lydia’s helping him to get around.”

“He’s not answering my call,” Derek gritted his teeth when the words came out like he was pouting like some teenage boys.

Parrish chuckled. “Don’t think too much. Those two siblings are like that. Whenever they have problem, they’ll shut themselves in to mope or to think it through, and won’t come out before they meet any resolution. Funny to think that the two of them are only step siblings, yet they have so many similar traits and same temper. But, Stiles is more introvert than Lydia, and Lydia is more stubborn than Stiles.”

“You know them so much, aren’t you?”

The assistant laughed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I’ve worked with the family for seven years and been helping the siblings too in the process. Maybe because our age is close, so they treat me like a big brother.”

“Well, Lydia definitely treats you more than that,” Derek threw a knowing glance and tried hard to hide his smile when Parrish blushed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

The assistant rubbed the back of his neck, still flustered. “It’s quite obvious, isn’t it?”

“Well, maybe because of my line of work, so…”

“It’s alright. Mr. Stilinski has given his blessing for us, anyway. So, it won’t be so much of a secret anymore.”

“Really? Congratulations!!” Derek said sincerely. “When you’ll make it official?”

Parrish’s face was red to the tip of his ears, but he was definitely happy. “We’re still discussing about it. Let’s see…”

Derek nodded understood and they were falling into another awkward silent, before one of them was trying to initiate another topic of conversation, and to fall silent again. Like that in turns, they were riding to their destination, until Derek frowned from the familiar landscape. The car was heading to the direction of the hotel his family rented for his wedding.

“Parrish, this place…”

“Yes, this is the hotel where you and Stiles got married. Mr. Stilinski apparently grew fondness of this hotel and asked the client to meet us here. I hope it’s okay with you.”

Derek rubbed his face. The memory of his second meeting with Stiles stormed in and shook his mind hard. _If_ he and Stiles were in their best circumstances, Derek would not mind to step into the hotel once more and walked down the memory lane. However, without Stiles on his side, and with the unresolved circumstances of their marriage, to return to the place was somewhat a torture for him. He took a heavy intake of breath, cursing his client, cursing his line of work, before he got off the car.

“Derek!” Lydia greeted them at the lobby. She was beaming toward the men and gave cordial hug for her brother-in-law. “Thank you for coming…”

“You came too?” Derek returned the hug with a frown.

“Well, it’s a very important client, so someone from the family needs to make sure that all of this client’s needs are catered. I came here to assist Jordan since he has to pick you up first, while the client is already here.”

Derek nodded understandingly. _That made sense_ , he thought, as he felt more pressure to do this counselling well. “Stiles… Is he here too?”

The ginger cocked her head aside and smiled sweetly. “My brother is too awkward to be around a client, so I’m a better option. But, worry not, as Jordan might have told you, Stiles will go home with you once you done your sessions with this client. _And_ , I could assure you he’ll give you one hell of unforgettable experience.”

The raven hair flushed a bit when Lydia passed her teasing glance. Mentally, Derek told himself not to think too much into it, since Stiles was most likely still unable to forgive him. He should focus all of his attention to this client first anyway, so he could get to meet his husband again. He followed Lydia, as the ginger led him into one of the dressing rooms they used on his wedding.

“Why are we here?” Derek demanded, trying hard to suppress his feelings when he saw the familiar layout and had flashing images of his eventful meeting with Stiles before the wedding.

“The client asked you to change into your tux and join him for dinner,” his sister-in-law explained, as she walked out the room to give him time to change. “Jordan will lead you to the venue once you’re done.”

 _Dinner and tux? What the hell?_ Apparently, he would be dealing with some antics. Derek let out a long sigh but changed his outfit nonetheless. Once he done, he followed Parrish to the said venue, and was cursing mentally again when he led him toward the ballroom where he and Stiles had their wedding ceremony and reception. Whatever gesture this client wanted to pull, this was certainly one of the crudest jokes Derek ever had.

Parrish signalled for Derek to walk in, and he did. More to his surprise, the ballroom was only lit with dim lights and empty. Well, scratched that, since someone was standing near the stage, and Derek could feel how his heart was about to stop beating when he recognized the silhouette. He would never mistake that silhouette for anyone else.

“Stiles!”

His husband turned around upon the call and flashed the most ethereal smile Derek ever saw. Stiles was standing there, also in his tux, basking from the lights on the stage. The raven hair did not need another second as he dashed toward the brunette and hugged him tightly. He could feel how his tears were swollen on the corner of his eyes once the familiar lovely scent of Stiles was filling his nostrils. He missed the scent so much, and missed the owner even more.

“Are you crying?” Derek heard Stiles, but didn’t bother to reply. He was still hugging his husband tightly. “I miss you, Derek…”

“I miss you too,” he murmured on Stiles’ shoulder, “I’m sorry…”

That one particular statement made Stiles wiggled himself free from the hug. He held Derek’s face in an arm length and looked at his husband straight in the eye. “ _I am_ the one who should say sorry, Derek. It was all my fault. Be it on the past or present, I keep hurting you. I’m so fucking sorry…”

Derek shook his head and lost in emotion. The next thing he knew, he cupped Stiles’ face and kissed him breathlessly. The kiss was deep, conveyed all of his longing and passion to the other party. Stiles returned it with equal passion. They were savouring the moments, as if they wanted to make up for days of separation they just had.

“I better start with the client so I can have more of these with you,” Derek chuckled. His forehead was leaning on Stiles’, and their lips were ghosting each other’s.

“Start then, Dr. Hale,” Stiles smiled. “Help me to fix my marriage, because I’m an idiot who like to cling on his past and keep hurting the man who has loving me for fifteen years, my own husband. Tell me, good doctor, will my husband forgive me for what I’ve done and take me back, because I realized how much I love him and I don’t want to lose him like this?”

Derek was dumbfounded. He was blinking rapidly for some seconds, before his brain registered everything. “Y-you…, you’re the client?”

“The one and only…”

“You said…,” Derek gulped hard, could hardly believe his own ears. “You said you love me?”

Stiles straightened his body and reached for Derek’s hands. His amber eyes were locked to Derek’s as he said, “Derek Hale, ever since we took our oath at this place, I promised you my devotion. Today, at this very place, I promise you my heart and love as well. I want to walk with you for the rest of my life, no matter how bumpy the road in front of us is. I love you. I’m sorry for being such an idiot who was unaware of your true love, but I do now and I promise you my own love. Therefore, Derek Hale, will you take me as your true husband for better or worse?”

Derek stunned for a moment, before he scooped Stiles into his embrace once more and held him tight. His tears were running down again, but he didn’t even bother. “You’re right, Stiles…,” he whispered. “You’re an idiot. It’s Derek Hale- _Stilinski,_ husband. I’m yours months ago, and you’re mine. And I _do_ , I will always do…”

Stiles chuckled and held his husband tighter. They were like that for another moment before Derek pulled away and was kissing him again. It was gentler and softer than their last kiss, and lasted longer. Stiles tilted his face a bit, giving access for Derek to land open-mouth kisses on his jaw and on the crook of his neck. However, suddenly, the raven hair stopped and frowned.

“A bandage?” He bemused, and tugged Stiles’ tux collar to see more clearly. On the crook of Stiles’ left neck there was a around 6x6 cm wide white bandage plastered on it. Derek frowned and his eyes filled with worry all of sudden. “Are you hurt?”

Stiles had this smug smile on his face, as he shook his head. “Not really. Why don’t you open it to see yourself? And Derek, I do hope you’re a man of your word…”

Still half-bemused, Derek pulled the plaster and opened the bandage. His eyes widen and he was gulping hard when he saw a tattoo of triskele was painted on Stiles’ lily-white skin, twirling next to the constellation of his moles. “Stiles…, this…,” his breath hitched.

“It’s your mark,” Stiles ran his fingers on Derek’s stubble, and leaned forward to whisper on his ear, “ _Our_ mark.”

Stiles moaned when he was suddenly got pinned onto the wall with Derek’s tongue licking his tattoo and the man’s hips grinding to his own rising erection. The brunette felt his head started to spin when his husband crashed his lips once more to his, and gave Stiles one of his most passionate kiss. He moaned and gasped from the sensation.

“Man of his word indeed…,” he panted, broke the kiss to breathe. “But, I still have romantic dinner on plan, husband…”

“Skip it…,” Derek growled and landed more moan-inducing kisses for Stiles on his neck and down to his collar bone.

“But…”

“ _Oh, fuck it, brother! When the man said skip it, just skip it, no question asked. Listen more to your husband, will ya’_?”

Derek and Stiles immediately untangled themselves upon hearing the voice blaring from the speaker. Both of the men were flushed, with lips swollen, and their tux was in mess. It took another minute before Stiles could react.

“Lydia!!” He exclaimed, was blushing heavily now. Stiles cast his eyes around the vicinity, wondering where the control room was, where Lydia had been hiding to eavesdropping on them. He had this urge to start maiming his little she-devil sister. “Dammit! I told you not to eavesdropping!!”

“ _Stingy! It’s my plan that you’re using! Shan’t you grant me proper reward for that?_ ” Lydia’s voice was on the speaker again and Stiles could hear snicker on his sister’s words. He gritted his teeth.

Derek managed to pull himself together as the siblings bantering. The raven hair shot shy smile, but he took Stiles’ hand. “Come on, let’s go to our room and settle it there, far from your sister’s ear,” he whispered. “You do have your cardkey with you, right?”

Stiles was smiling now and he nodded, hot on his husband’s trail to leave the ballroom, completely ignoring Lydia’s complaining coo in the back ground. Once they reached their room, they were resume kissing. Derek was pinning his husband to the door, kissing him senseless. Stiles felt his knees were about to give away from all the friction on his lower part, thanks to Derek.

“Bed… Clothes…,” he gasped in-between his moans, was not able to make coherent sentence anymore.

Derek was more than willing to comply. Hastily, they took their tux and shoes off and Derek scooped Stiles to the bed. He licked and kissed his husband’s tattoo, warranted soft moans from the man.

“Derek…!” Stiles gasped when his husband trailed down his kisses and licked his rosy nipple, while teasing the other one with his fingers. Derek’s tongue was enveloping Stiles’ hardened nub, sucked it and abusing it, as his other hand were pumping their erection together, sent shivers of pleasures to each cell in Stiles’ body. The brunette was gasping, moaning, and cursing, especially when Derek took him into his mouth. Stiles was moaning so hard when wave of orgasm hit him, and he came in Derek’s mouth.

“I-I’m sorry…,” he whined. Stiles propped his body with his elbow to help Derek cleaned his mess when he stunned at the sight before him. Derek was licking clean his bottom lip and his thumb from Stiles’ dripping cum, as his eyes dilated and fixated to the brunette like those of predators before their prey. He smiled when he saw Stiles was blushing and flustered, and crawled silently on top of him, until their head were aligned. “Damn, Derek, you’re so hot…!!” The brunette hissed.

“You should see yourself…,” his husband purred and kissed him again. The kiss was cut short, and before Stiles could register anything with his already short-circuited brain, he found himself on his stomach now, moaning with pleasure as Derek was rimming him open, prepped him.

“I’m going in now,” Derek whispered on Stiles ear, and the brunette nodded. He clenched on the sheet, preparing himself for the coming pain. Stiles was never be the bottom, so he had zero experience for this, and couldn’t help to feel tad anxious. “Relax, Stiles. I can’t get in if you’re this tight, and it’ll hurt if you don’t relax…,” Derek planted more kisses on his husband back, forward to his tattoo, to calm him down.

“I’m trying…,” he whimpered. “I’ve never done this before…”

“You never bottom?” Derek asked, surprised, as the brunette buried his head on the pillow and nodded it swiftly. There was a pause, before Derek found his wording again. “Do you…, do you want to top? I’m fine either way…”

Stiles laid still for a moment, then he shook his head. He turned his head a bit, tried to meet Derek’s gaze with his position. “No…, I want you…in me…”

Derek didn’t need another cue. He kissed Stiles to make him more relaxed, and lined himself to enter his husband. Stiles whimpered from the pain, but he managed to pull himself to relax, let Derek all sheathed in. Derek was still waiting until the brunette got used to with him, and only moved once Stiles nodded his head, slowly.

“You can… faster…,” Stiles hissed in between his panting. Derek kissed him and abode with his wish, thrusting faster and deeper in Stiles, awarded louder moan from the brunette.

“F-fuck Derek…, I’m co-…,” Stiles words were dead in the air and replaced with sharp moan as he came in Derek’s hand. Derek still needed more time before he, too, shot his orgasm inside Stiles.

As the wave of orgasm passed, the husbands found themselves spent and clung to each other, enjoying every single bliss they had. Stiles turned his body around to face his husband and nuzzled his face to the strong chest of his husband’s.  Derek ran his fingers on Stiles hair, carded them gently. “So…”

“So?”

“I’m the first man to top you?”

Stiles chuckled. “Apparently you are…”

“Was it…, I mean…, do you…”

“Do I like it?” Stiles propped his chin on his arm on Derek’s chest, watching his husband in amusement. Derek had this red on the tip of his ears, made him looked so cute in Stiles’ eyes. “Yes I do, husband. But I want to do you too, next time…”

Derek flashed a shy smile. “Deal,” he said, as he pecked Stiles’ lips.

Stiles smiled fondly to the raven hair and planted decent kiss to his husband. “I love you, Derek…,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Stiles…,” his husband replied, leaning forward to the brunette for another breathtaking kiss. "...Always...," he hummed.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't write any conclusion for Scott and Stiles. I might write that, but as individual part of this series, and not included in the chapters of the main story (when I got the mood ^^). If I ever write it, tho, it'll include Scisaac relationship since they were started dating, and Sterek would only have minor part. Anyway, thanks for reading and for your support, critics, kudos and comments throughout this series.


End file.
